Colorful Monkeys
by ultimate-drax
Summary: The Titans has gone their separate ways. Seven years later, Beast Boy, now under the alias Changeling, has returned more powerful than ever and is planning to form his own team. Multicrossover with Marvel, Dragon Ball Z and a number of video games. Rated M for lemons and BBXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: The Titans went their separate ways. Seven years later, Beast Boy, now under the alias Changeling, has returned more powerful than ever and is planning to form his own team. DC/Marvel crossover. With some video games characters as well and a little bit of Dragon Ball. Rated M. So all you younger viewers, stay away!**

* * *

"He is finally old enough. Fetch him for me."

"As you wish, my mistress."

* * *

Somewhere in wild of the USA, a green hawk could be seen flying over the pine trees. This hawk was the former Teen Titan, Beast Boy, AKA Garfield Logan. After being on the same team for so long, the Titans finally ended up going separate ways. Robin has disappeared to gods knows where. Cyborg went to work for Star Labs. Starfire went back home to her planet. And Raven's whereabouts were as mysterious as Robins. As for Beast Boy, he was headed for east to find the Doom Patrol. He has no other place to return to. His plans however were interrupted when all of a sudden a fist appeared out of nowhere, square into Beast Boy's right side. Beast Boy quickly fell towards the ground but the shape shifter quickly turned into a monkey and toke hold of a branch. He turned his attention towards his attacker and reverted back to his human form.

"Who's there?" He said with alarm. But when he looked up he saw to his surprise that there was no one there.

"How long do you intend to look in that direction?" A gruff voice said from behind. Beast Boy quickly turned around but was faced palmed by the same fist from before and was sent crashing towards the ground. He landed on some bushes which dampened his fall. He grunted in pain his he struggled to get up. His attacker landed before him. It was a tall muscular man with bald head, a beard, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He wore an Asian stylish armor with black gloves and steel boots. He also bore a giant axe, positioned at his back. "Is that it? Is that really all there is to it? What a disappointment." He said.

"Who the hell are you? What'd you want?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Shut up!" The man spat. "You don't have time to bitch. Get up and defend yourself. Or the next time I won't hold back like I did before." He growled. Realizing his attacker was serious, Beast Boy toke the shape of a rhino and counter attacked. "A rhino? Please." The man said visibly disappointed. He raised his left hand and blocked Beast Boy's attack with his bare hand. The shape shifter looked surprised. His opponent was a lot stronger than he looked. "Tch. Even a normal rhino would put up more effort than you do." The man mocked and kneed Beast Boy in the chin. The impact forced him back to his human form. He decided to bring in the heavy artillery. He transformed himself in to a giant T-Rex. He came in for another attack with his mouth wide open. "You're full of openings!" The man cried out and left hooked Beast Boy square across the face. The green dinosaur fell to the ground with a loud thud. Beast Boy reverted back to human form, feeling light headed and held his sore jaw. "Pathetic. All you seem to know is how to do straight forward attacks. Raw power won't get you anywhere in a real fight. The only reason you've been able to survive for as long as you have is because you've relied on everyone else. You've never trusted your own strength. You always knew your friends would protect you and because of that you became weak and insecure."

"What do you know about me? Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, still on all four.

"None of your business. Now get back up. I'm not done with you." The man said as he approached Beast Boy but stopped all of a sudden and looked up towards the sky. Beast Boy was confused as it looked like the man was listening to someone. "Yeah, okay. Take it easy. I was just testing him out for you. I'll bring him." The man said and turned his attention back to Beast Boy. He grabbed the shape shifter's head and suddenly they both were engulfed in light and disappeared.

* * *

In an instant they reappeared in a garden, filled with Japanese sakura trees and crystal clear ponds. The man tossed Beast Boy aside.

"That hurt, damn it." Beast Boy whined.

"Aggressive, as always." A woman's voice said from behind the green teen. "You really need to learn how to be more gentle." Beast Boy turned his head around and saw a young beautiful woman in her early twenties, approach them. She had scarlet red hair, dark blue eyes, creamy white skin and wore a pink kimono with red flower petals.

"I apologize, mistress. But you know how I despise weaklings." The man who had kidnapped Beast Boy said while kneeling before the woman.

"Still, I would like it if my pupils were in shape to train when I retrieve them." The woman said with a smile.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are and what this whacko is. But I demand to know what…" Beast Boy was interrupted when the man pinned him to the ground, aggressively.

"One, you speak only when spoken to by the mistress. And two, you will show her nothing but the outmost respect!" He spat.

"Enough. Baryo, release him." The woman ordered and the man did as he was told. "You have to excuse Baryo. He is really a nice man once you get to know him." She said, kneeling down before Beast Boy and helped him up. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Only my pride," Beast Boy replied. "And, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Ava. And welcome to my garden." Ava said with a sweet and gentle tone. "I've been waiting to see you for quite some time, Garfield."

"How'd you know my name?" Beast Boy asked with wide eyes.

"I know a lot more about you than just your name." Ava replied. "For example, would you like to know why you are so old and yet you appear much younger than you really am? Or maybe you want to know why you have such horrible nightmares? Or how about the origins behind your powers?"

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked with frightened look on his face.

"I am the mistress of the Sakura Garden and the creator of the Irosaru." Ava replied.

"Iro-saru? Is that something you eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll explain everything to you. Then right after that we'll begin your training." Ava said.

"My…training?"

"Of course. Along with everyone else."

"Everyone else? How many more are here?" Beast Boy asked.

As if to answer his question, an explosion was heard and two guys, a little older than Beast Boy, came out of nowhere, fighting each other like crazy. They both appeared with unusual features. One had orange skin with firry red hair and yellow eyes. And he had fire coming out of his arms. The other was also another teenage boy with white hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. He wielded a pair of axes made from ice.

"Oh my. Are those two at it again? Why can't they just get along?" Ava asked, shaking her head.

"It's like they say. There is no cure for stupidity." Someone with a Russian accent said, making herself present. This young woman had long purple hair, which was combed back, and a pair of equally purple eyes.

"Ah, Natalia, I'm glad you're here." Ava said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet the Green Irosaru." She said, gesturing to Beast Boy. The other woman looked like she didn't care though.

"My, my. He's a real cutie." Another woman said. This one had a thick Brazilian accent. She had dark skin, dark brown eyes and silky white hair. "Mind if I be his caretaker?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy from behind, causing the green teen to get nervous.

"I like every man I bring here." Ava replied. "And get of him. You're making him nervous."

"What? I'm just trying to make him feel welcome. Hello there, my name is Catalina. What's your name?" The Brazilian asked, still holding onto the shape shifter.

"B-B-Beast Boy." He nervously replied.

"No, no, no. I was asking for your real name." Catalina said.

"Um…my name's Garfield Logan." Beast Boy replied. Since he doesn't have a secret identity to begin with he saw no harm in telling these people his real name.

"Garfield?" And here comes the teasing and mocking of his name which is the same as that fat orange cat. "That's such a cute name. And your cute ears and green skin makes me like you even more." Catalina, to Garfield's surprise, said with sincerity. There was not a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "I think we'll get along well you and I."

"Yeah…I hate to be rude but I really think I should leave now." Beast Boy said and morphed into a hawk and flew into the sky.

"Sigh, they're all the same." Ava said and snapped her fingers and in an instant, Beast Boy was back in human form and fell to the ground, resulting in a loud thud.

"Wow! What just happened?" He asked in his confusion.

"You're powers originate from this world," Ava started while approaching Beast Boy. "Do you remember that green monkey that bit you when you were a child?" How could he forget? "Well, this is where that monkey came from. Along with all other monkeys."

"Okay, you have my attention, Ava." Beast Boy said and sat up, cross legged. "Start spilling the beans before I change my mind."

"Why you insolent …" Baryo was about to pounce Garfield but Ava simply raised her hand to stop him.

"Now, as you probably remember, as a child you were bitten by a green monkey and received a deadly disease." Ava went on.

"Sakuita," Garfield whispered loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, your father concluded that the monkey had given you sakuita through that bite but truth be told you already had received it. The cure your father gave may or may not have worked either way it doesn't matter. What really did save your life was the monkey. It didn't infect you, and it wasn't your father's cure that gave you your powers. It was the monkey that gave you powers. It was an Irosaru. And don't think you can fool me like you did your teammates. I know you can speak Japanese. So you know what that name means." Ava said with her arms crossed.

"Colorful Ape," Garfield replied.

"The Irosaru was my own creation. They all come in different colors. And each one grant's a different power depending on the color. In your case, you were bitten by the green Irosaru. That one grants the host the power of the animal kingdom. As a side effect you turn green and get pointy ears."

"Okay, let's say, just for the sake of argument, that I believe your story. Why me?" Garfield asked.

"The monkeys choose their hosts randomly. I don't know why and quite frankly I don't care. It doesn't matter to me who the hosts are. It is my duty to train them." Ava replied.

"For what purpose?"

Things became quiet for a few seconds before Ava replied.

"Purpose? I forgot long ago what that purpose was." She said.

"Okay and now for my last question. How do you know so much about me?" Garfield finally asked.

"I know all of the life history of every Irosau host there is, Garfield. Or maybe you'd prefer to be called Predator." Ava said.

"What did you just CALL ME?!" Beast Boy cried out, jumping to his feet with a wolfish sneer on his face.

"Obviously, we shouldn't be calling him by that name." Catalina said with a grin.

"You think?" Natalia replied.

"In any case," Ava continued. "While you're around me I control your powers. Same goes for everyone else here. I can nullify your powers with but a thought if I wish. But it doesn't matter."

"What'd you mean?" Garfield asked.

"This is my world. You are no longer on Earth. The only way you'll be able to return home is if I allow you to. So the way I see it you have two options. Either accept my training or stay here for the rest of your life." Ava strictly said.

"You're the devil," Garfield said with a sneer.

"He's an excellent judge of character too." Catalina said with a giggle.

"Fine, have it your way. But you better keep your promise about letting me leave once my training is over." Garfield finally agreed, making Ava grin with satisfaction. "Oh, and I have a condition to ask of you. Never mention my past to me ever again." He said.

"Works for me," Ava replied before turning to his servant. "Baryo, start warming him up. And try not to get him killed, for kami's sake."

"Wait, what?" Garfield asked and before he knew it, the giant of a man came charging at him with his axe high over his head. The shape shifter barely had time to dodge.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Catalina asked Natalia with a grin. The Russian merely shrugged and walked away.

"With the Green Irosaru here, it is a complete set. Now the game can begin for real." Ava said while Beast Boy struggling for his dear life in the background.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	2. Return of a hero

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Beast Boy, now named Changeling, has set out to form his own team. He first goes to Star Labs to ask his closest friend Cyborg. While getting to know each other again, an old enemy attacks.**

* * *

Seven years later

Somewhere in the Sakura Garden, home of the mysterious sorceress Ava, a man with green skin and pointy ears came out from an Edo Period style cabin. The man was and slender, yet muscular. His eyes and hair was a darker shade of green than his skin and he had a shaggy like beard on his chin. Unlike seven years ago, his fang that stuck out from his lower jaw was gone and replaced with a pair of other fangs that came out from his upper jaw, giving him a more wolfish appearance. This man was known as Garfield Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy. Well, one wouldn't take him for a boy anymore at least.

"Man, I can't believe it's been seven years already." He said, staring into the sky.

"When you get older, seven years will feel like a blink of an eye." His trainer and mistress said, walking up to him, along with her trusty servant Baryo. Unlike Garfield, Ava still looked exactly the same as seven years ago. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"Sure am. I wonder how much the world has changed since I've been gone. I wonder how much the others have changed." Garfield replied with a grin.

"Oh, how it saddens me that we must depart like this my love." Ava said as she looked away from Garfield to hide her sorrow from him.

"Mistress, get a hold of yourself." Baryo said with concern.

"Tears aren't going to change my mind, Ava. I'm not going to marry you." Garfield said with a hint of annoyance.

"How dare you, you insolent little…?" Baryo drew his axe and charged at Garfield but the shape shifter appeared in front of the giant man in an instant and punched him right in the gut, making the much larger man fall to the ground face first.

"It's been three years since you last ever beated my beloved Garfield in a fight, Baryo. You can never defeat him again." Ava said, dreamingly.

"Mistress…that's cold." Baryo said in pain, while holding his stomach.

"Well, it's been fun but I wanna go home now." Garfield said.

"Of course. Would you like to go to any place particular?" Ava asked.

"How about you send me to Jump City." Garfield replied.

"Very well. Take care and don't forget to come visit." Ava said as she raised her right hand. Her hand started glowing white and just like that, Garfield disappeared in a flash of light. "Aw, he could've at least given me a farewell kiss." She said in her depression.

"Give it a rest, mistress." Baryo said, getting back on his feet. "Even if he did return your feelings it doesn't change the fact that he's mortal. Whether it's by old age or in combat eventually he will die and you will live on through eternity."

"Even those who are immortal deserve to love too." Ava retorted. "Personal feelings aside, what'd you think of our new generation of Irosaru?"

"There's no denying. They are strongest ones we've ever had. But they are all wild and independent. Especially Garfield, Zach and Li. And don't even get me started on Andreas. That guy is bad news. I think training him was a bad idea."

"I don't care," Ava replied coldly. "For better or worse, the Irosaru will lead the world into the future. And when they do then I'll decide whether or not it was a bad choice or not." She then looked into the sky and spoke to herself. "Garfield, no matter what you decide to do with your life I will support you."

* * *

**Jump City**

"Wow, the city has changed considerably." Garfield said as he looked over Jump City from atop of a building. He looked towards the ocean and saw the Titans Tower was still standing. Only it was nothing but a pile of scrap now. "How nostalgic." He said with a sad smile. "Well, no point in dwelling in the past. Let's head for the library." He said and turned into a hawk and flew for his destination. A few minutes later he was sitting in front of a computer at Jump City's library. "Okay, let's see what I've missed since I've been gone." He said and started searching for old news that dated back seven years ago. He read about the alien invasion that almost destroyed the world and formation of the Justice League. "Huh, Wally get's to fight alongside Superman and Batman? Lucky bastard." He whined, looking over the picture of the founding members and caught sight of Wonder Woman. "Hello. Who's this sexy thing?" He asked while drooling. He went on to read about the many heroics deeds this team of heroes did. All the way to the Thanagarian invasion of earth and how later on the League had taken on more members and became known as the Justice League Unlimited and Darksied's second attempt to invade earth. "Hah. Moron." He mocked. He went on searching about his friends. There was nothing on Starfire. Apparently she was still on Tamaran, even after all these years. Garfield saddened by this and worried. Well, he knows Star is a big girl and can take care of herself so he shook it off. He then found that Robin had switched alias and become Nightwing of Bludhaven. He didn't find any information on Raven though. There hadn't been any sighting of her in the past seven years. Well, that's Raven for you. He then found out that Cyborg had become an employer of Star Labs. "Alright. That's where I'll start." He said with a grin as he jumped out from his chair and dashed towards the entrance, receiving many odd stares from the people around him.

* * *

**Star Labs, Kansas: Specializing in computer engineering**

"Alright, punch it."

"I'm telling ya, Vic, it's not ready yet."

"Now, Jason."

Inside the secret facility of Star Labs, a group of scientists were currently trying out a new type of engine. One that was going to revolutionize jet planes. The lead scientist of the project was none other than former Teen Titan member, Cyborg. Also known for his birth name, Victor Stone. His colleague reluctantly did as he was told and pulled the lever which connected with the engine like machine in the middle of the room.

"Oaky, it looks good." Victor said, keeping an eye on the readings on his computer. "Sarah, try increasing the force by twenty percent."

"You got it, Vic." The dark skinned coworker next to him said with a smile and did as she was told.

"Alright, hold it there for now." Victor said, not taking his eyes of the screen. "We almost got it now." He said with a hint of excitement. But then all of a sudden, the alarm went on. "What the hell!"

"Security breach!" A guard said over the loud speakers. "We have in intruder. Be aware. He has super powers…"

"Sarah, Jason, get behind me." Cyborg told his colleagues as he activated his trusty beam cannon and aimed it at the door. Just in case.

"…also, the intruder has green skin. So keep a look out."

"Hm? Green skin? It couldn't be." Cyborg said while letting his guard down.

"Vic, what's wrong." Sarah asked.

Just outside the room, the intruder was facing the wall. "Alright, here goes," He said and blew his fist before punching the wall. The impact blew a huge hole on the wall, followed by some dust. Inside the room, the other's coughed a little and Cyborg resumed his battle position, aiming his cannon at the hole.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Hehe, you've got a boring expression on your face, Victor. Looks like you didn't have much fun without me." The intruder said while entering the room and Cyborg's eyes widen.

"It-it can't be." He said with astonishment.

"Long time no see, buddy." Garfield said with a goofy grin.

"Victor, do you know this weird fellah?" Jason asked.

"Hey! Who're you calling weird? That's really rude!" Garfield spat.

"Eh, s-sorry." Jason nervously said.

"Garfield, is that really you, grass stain?" Victor asked, still not believing who it is in front of him.

"Will this answer your question? What'd you call it when you're walking on the side? Sidewalk." Garfield said and let out a chuckle. The other's however looked at him like he was stupid and the sound of crickets could be heard in the room.

"Lame!" Victor said, waving his hand in front of his nose as if to wave away a bad smell. "But that confirms it. It's you grass stain!" He said and practically ran over to the green shape shifter. They both embraced each other in a bone crushing hug and let out a few chuckles. "I can't believe it. I thought you were dead."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You just vanished of the face of the earth. Where've you been?"

"Long story."

"Well, tell me all about it. Man, look at you. You're as tall I am. And you're so muscular too. You look nothing like the scrawny little kid from seven years ago."

"Well, that's what pushups, sit ups and plenty of juice will do to you."

Before victor could reply, a security team barged into the room, guns drawn and aiming at Garfield.

"Step away from Dr. Stone, freak!" One of them shouted.

"Easy Ronnie. I know him. He's a friend." Victor assured them.

"Well you're friend just busted into a restricted facility and destroyed Star Labs property." The guy Victor called Ronnie replied, angrily.

"Yeah…why'd you do that, Gar?" Victor asked awkwardly.

"It's a cooler way to make an entrance," Garfield replied with a toothy grin.

"Don't blow a hole in the wall over such a thing!" the two scientists and the security team cried out simultaneously.

"Look, just send me the bill. I'll pay for it." Garfield said, maintaining his grin.

"Okay, but first, GET OUT OF HERE!" Ronnie yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Garfield pouted.

"Ronnie, it's okay. If the boss will have any problem about this, I'll take full responsibility." Victor said, calming the guards down. Reluctantly, Ronnie and the other guards lowered their arms and put away their guns.

"Alright, but if he tries anything suspicious I'm coming for him." Ronnie warned before leaving with the rest of the guards.

"Who put a stick up his ass?" Garfield asked.

"Never mind Ronnie. He just doesn't like strangers. He's actually a lot of fun once you get to know him." Victor replied with a grin.

"Really? Then I hope I get to know him." Garfield said with a grin. "So, what'd ya we get a drink and patch things up." He suggested.

"First, it's eleven in the afternoon and second when did you start drinking?" Victor asked.

"Don't be silly. It's never too early to have a beer and well over the years I've become quite a good drinker." Garfield replied with a proud expression.

"Well, um…I really shouldn't. I still have work to do." Victor replied.

"Huh? Can't you quit early?" Garfield pouted.

"Not really. In fact I've delayed long enough. I really should get back to work." Victor said which disappointed Garfield. Something his expression did not hide. "But hey, my shift ends at seven. You think you can wait that long?"

"Sure," Garfield replied and walked over to lean against a wall and slide down the floor. "Wake me up when you're finished." He said, resting his palms behind his back and immediately fell asleep, giving away a loud snore.

"Hey! Does this look like a hotel to you? This is a work station. Go sleep somewhere else." Jason said with annoyance.

"Don't bother." Victor said. "If he's anything like he was seven years ago there's no way you'll wake him up."

"But Victor…" Sarah started objecting.

"Just ignore him and go back to work. He won't bother us." Victor said and went back to his work station.

"It's impossible," Both Sarah and Jason said as Garfield's echoed throughout the room.

**Several hours later**

"Man, that was a good nap!" Garfield said cheerfully as he stretched his limbs. At the moment he, Victor and two very annoyed scientists were leaving Star Labs. "Now that I've rested I'll be able to drink till dawn." He said turned to the others. "So, you guys know any good bars around here?"

"Well, to be honest, we don't go out drinking so often but we do have one neat place we like to go to every now and then." Victor replied.

"Lead the way," Garfield said with and exciting grin.

"Eh, you guys have fun." Sarah said.

"Yeah, we're just gonna head back home." Jason said but before they had a chance to leave, Garfield was right between the two of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Nonsense!" He said. "Any friend of Victor is a friend of mine. So get ready for a night on the town cause I'm about you rock you…like a hurricane."

"You know you're weird," Jason said.

"So I've been told," Garfield replied with a goofy grin.

"But we really shouldn't get wasted." Sarah said. "We've got more work to do tomorrow and…"

"See, that's the problem with you science geeks. You're all a bunch of stiffs. You gotta learn how to relax and enjoy life a bit." Garfield told them.

"Hey, I'm not a stiff." Jason spat.

"Okay, then prove it," Garfield dared. "Think you've got what it takes to drink me under the table?"

"You're on," Jason replied with determination.

"No Jason. Victor maybe of tomorrow but the two of us can't show up with a hangover." Sarah strictly said.

"Come on. A couple of beers isn't going to…" Jason was cut off when Sarah pulled his ear.

"Now Jason," She said.

"Alright, alright already." Jason said as he was being dragged to the parking lot.

"She can be pretty strict," Garfield said to Victor.

"You have no idea," The half man half machine said, shaking his head.

"Well, in any case, it looks like it'll be just you and me." Garfield said cheerfully and wrapped his arm around Victor's shoulder. "Let's paint this town red!" He cheered.

"The new Garfield's even crazier than the old one." Victor said.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a floating camera, positioned on the rooftop of Star Labs. It was broadcasting to a robotic arm of an old enemy of Cyborg.

"Maybe I'll let him get drunk before I end him. After all every dead man deserves a final drink." The robotic like being said with a n evil smirk.

* * *

"CHEERS!" The duo, especially Garfield, cried as they shared a toast before chugging down the alcoholic content in their mugs. Garfield finished his mug in one fell swoop, put the mug down and wiped his mouth with his forearm. "That's the stuff. Hey bartender, keep the beer coming please!"

"Damn. You weren't joking when you said you've become a heavy drinker." Victor said.

"Heavy drinker? Dude, I'm just getting warmed up." Garfield bragged.

"Being a heavy drinker isn't really something to brag about." Victor said.

"So Vic, tell me what I've missed these past few years. Any words from the rest of the gang and the other Titans?" Garfield asked.

"Well Raven has been training her magic. She's become the pupil of this magician called Dr. Fate." Victor started.

"Really? Now I know where to find her." Garfield replied.

"Robin has given up the mantle as the Boy Wonder and taken on a new identity. He's calls himself Nightwing now. He now protects Bludhaven and he occasionally patrols Gotham."

"And what about Star? Has she come back from Tamaran yet?" Garfield asked

"No. in fact there hasn't been a word from her since the Titans disbanded seven years ago." Cyborg replied causing Garfield to worry.

"Well, she's a big girl. I'm sure whatever it is she can handle it." Garfield said with reassurance. "And what of the others. What happened to the Titan East?

"Well, like with us they disbanded. Aqualad went back to Atlantis, Mas and Menos are now the heroes in Mexico, Speedy is a member of the Justice League and Bumblebee is working for Star Labs in Metropolis."

"Oh yeah, you still hearing from Karen? You two were pretty intimate with each other." Garfield asked.

"Actually we kinda drifted apart after the Titans disbanded."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Don't worry about. We're cool. Besides, I'm too caught up in my work to worry about a relationship right now." Victor assured his old friend. Although Garfield could tell Victor was hiding something. He decided if he didn't want to talk about it wouldn't ask. "And that's pretty much how everything's been for the past seven years." Victor finished and put his mug down on the table and said. "Now, what about you? Where have you've been? You must have been somewhere pretty isolated if you've missed out so much."

"Well, since you gave me a full detailed story of what I've missed, I'll be open and honest with you. I'll give you the short version." Changeling said and straightened himself up, toke a deep breath and started in a fast pace. "I was taken to a parallel dimension ruled by this weird sorceress where I met many other weird people who taught me how to use my powers at a whole new level so now I'm more powerful ever and I plan to form my own team and I want you to join in."

"Uhu," Victor said, looking at Garfield like he was crazy. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Dude, I'm being serious." Garfield insisted. "I'm gonna form my own team and I want you in. What'd ya say?"

"What'd I say? Good luck with that." Was Victor's response as he looked away from Garfield awkwardly, taking another sip from his mug.

"You don't think I can pull if of do you?" Garfield said with annoyance.

"I didn't say that. I'm thinking it, but I'm not saying it." Victor replied.

"I so will make a team. A team whose name will reach the stars. And do you know what you will say when that happens? Do you know what you will say when that day comes?" Garfield said in an over dramatic tone.

"Wake up Gar, you're dreaming." Victor simply replied, containing his mock laughter.

"Cute, Vic." Garfield replied with annoyance. "But just you wait. I might surprise ya."

"That wouldn't be a surprise. It would be a miracle." Victor replied.

"Okay, now you're just being all Raven on me." Garfield scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I've missed that annoyed expression of yours whenever you get pushed down." Victor said with laughter.

"Glad my misery pleases you so much," Garfield said with a glare.

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just playing with ya man. But tell you what. First round's on me." Victor said.

"Really?!" Garfield said with eyes gleaming. "ALRIGHT! Hey bartender! Give us everything you've got!" He shouted towards the counter, causing Cyborg to feel a little embarrassed and nervous.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that,' He thought.

* * *

Outside the bar the same figure from before, along with two others, were standing in front of the bar. He smirked viciously and formed his arm into a canon and aimed at the bar. "Fire in the hole." He said and let lose a laser beam at the wall. The impact resulted with a huge explosion, causing the people inside the bar to scream and panic. The two heroes inside however got into battle position, readying for whatever would come.

"Wow, what just happened?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know," Victor replied, aiming his canon at the hole on the wall.

"Hehehe," A sinister laughter was heard as the villain entered the bar. "It's been a while, hasn't it, human?" The red and yellow colored giant robot said as he entered. The two recognized him right away.

"Dude, it's-it's…" Garfield stammered.

"Atlas!" Cyborg said in his surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" Atlas said with glee. "Don't be. After all, did you really think I would just forget how you humiliated me years ago? I've been doing an upgrade on myself. I'm years apart from what I originally was. And I intend to show you just how much I've been upgraded."

After his speech, all the bystanders started fleeing towards the exit. The only ones left were the two heroes, the villain and his two followers who were robots that resembled him. The only difference was their faces looked more robotic and menacing.

"And what are those?" Cyborg asked, referring to the robots.

"They're my followers. Replacement to the that useless traitorous mechanic." Atlas spat with disgust. "I should have had robots for help right from the start."

"Oh what's the matter? You need a girl squad to help fight your own battle?" Garfield mocked.

"Gar, I don't think you should rile him up. Remember how strong he was seven years ago." Victor warned.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I've gotten a lot stronger too." Garfield said with confidence, squeezing his right hand with his left palm, making some cracking sound.

"I don't know who you are but you're an annoyance. Get rid of him!" Atlas ordered his robots, who did as they were told and jumped at Garfield.

"What? You don't remember me?" The shape shifter said in mock hurt but jumped out of the way of the incoming robots but the impact they made on the floor caused him to fly across the room.

"BB!" Cyborg cried out in worry.

"As if you have time to worry about others!" atlas cried out, charging in on Cyborg, elbowing him in the chest. Cyborg was sent flying across the room right though the wall, ending up outside the building, landing several feet out in the parking lot. "You're a lot lighter now then you were seven years ago." Atlas mocked as he walked out into the parking lot. Cyborg quickly jumped back to his feet, grabbed the nearest car he could find, lifted it and attacked Atlas with it. He swung the car at his opponent but the car was reduced to rubble as Atlas just stood there and took it. He didn't even flinch. "Is that all you've got?" He asked with a grin. Cyborg gritted his teeth and started punching Atlas. His assaults didn't even make a dent in Atlas's armor. The robot got bored and bitch slapped Cyborg across the face, sending him backing a few feet. "How did you ever beat me? I'm ashamed." He continued to mock. Cyborg decided to take out the big gun and aimed his canon at his foe. Atlas didn't give Cyborg a chance to use it and with one hit he punched the canon into pieces. Cyborg cried out in pain and fell to one knee. "Aw, what's the matter? Feeling beaten? Helpless? Humiliated?"

"Damn it," Cyborg hissed as he breathed heavily.

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery." Atlas said and formed his right arm into a canon. "You know, this was so easy I was a little disappointed. But only a little." He said and aimed his canon at Cyborg's face. "I'll be sure to send the rest of the Titans down with you so you won't have to feel lonely wherever it is you're going."

Cyborg felt frustration built up in him. How could Atlas have gotten so strong? How could he have been beaten so easily? And what's worse he intend to go after the others. Damn it. Whit him this strong Cyborg thought that possibly could. And he couldn't do anything to stop him. All he could do was sit there and take it. He closed his eyes and awaited death to come.

Boink! A sound was heard as something hit Atlas's head, taking his attention away from his hated rival. He caught the object in mid air and was surprised to find that it was the head of one of his own robots. He turned his head around his got even more surprised when he saw what he saw. Standing there, on the top of the roof of the burning building, was none other than Garfield, holding the torso of a now destroyed robot.

"Damn, these guys were strong. I could actually feel their punches." He said as he rubbed his sore head. "Now, I hope you'll put up a much better fight."

"Don't take me so lightly, fleshling!" atlas spat, crushing the robot head in his hand and spun around to face his new potential threat. "I'm on a completely different league than those two. You're still nothing!" He spat, aiming his canon at the shape shifter. Garfield didn't make any attempt to move.

"Look out Garfield! This guy's the real deal!" Cyborg shouted, fearing for his friend's life.

Garfield didn't listen and stood perfectly still, making him a sitting duck for the villain. Atlas fired his red laser beam at Garfield's head but to everyone's surprise, he tilted his head to the side just in time for the beam to miss. "Too slow," He said as an explosion could be heard from the building behind him. "I don't like what you've done to my friend. I'm gonna return the favor." He said and turned into a cheetah.

"What'd you intend to do in that form?" Atlas asked. "I can easily follow the speed of a dumb cat!" He bragged but in an instant, Garfield disappeared and reappeared before the giant robot. 'What the…?' He thought. Garfield then toke the shape of a gorilla. 'He's mocking me. I can easily take a blow from a gorill-.' He didn't get to finish that mental sentence as Garfield uppercut Atlas, sending him flying a few feet away.

"In-incredible," Cyborg said with astonishment.

"Damn it!" Atlas hissed. 'What is going on here? A cheetah is not that fat and a gorilla is not that strong. Just what the hell is he?' He thought, glaring at the green gorilla. Atlas jumped to his feet and attempted to punch his opponent. Garfield however swiftly moved out of the way and in an instant turned into a T-Rex. He caught Atlas's arm in his giant mouth and ripped it off. The robot let out a cry. Next, Garfield turned into an Ankylosaurus and swung his clubbed tail into Atlas's side. The impact split Atlas in two. "This…is…impossible!" He managed to gasp out before shutting down.

"Don't touch my friend," Garfield hissed.

"Dude…that was wicked." Cyborg said, awestrucked. Garfield's only response was a goofy grin.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the police had shown up to take Atlas's remains away and paramedics were taking care of the wounded. Luckily, no one was that seriously injured. Cyborg's friends from Star Labs had shown up to help with his injuries seeing as they were mostly mechanical.

"Don't worry Vic. We'll fix your arm up as good as new." Sarah said.

"You should count yourself lucky you only lost an arm. That friend of yours is pretty amazing." Jason said.

"I know," Victor said with a smile. He looked over at Garfield and said. "You…have gotten quit strong, BB."

"I know. And my hero name isn't Beast Boy anymore. From now on, call me Changeling." Garfield replied with pride. "So Vic, once you've recovered, what'd you say you join my team? I'd really love it if I had some of my old friends from back in the day along with me."

"Look, Gar…I've seen you've gotten strong and I do believe you've got the potential to be a team leader. I do. I really do." Victor said.

"I sensing a but coming," Garfield said, a little worried.

"But the thing is I've retired from the superhero business. I'm working for Star Labs. I'm sorry man." Victor said with sincerity.

Garfield dropped his head in disappointment and sadness. "Well, you can't win all the time." He said. But then he lifted his head and said. "But hey, if you ever need anything, anything at all, give me a call."

"You got it," Victor said with a wide grin.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, the night is still young and I'm not drunk yet. Are there any other bars around here we can go to. Seeing as this one kind of blew up." Garfield said with a wide smirk.

The other three only looked at him like he was insane.

"Garfield, find a motel and get some rest." Victor told his crazy friend.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	3. The God

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**I received a review telling me that it felt like reading a Shonen Jump Manga. Well thing is you're right. I've decided to write this story as a mixture of both comic book and Manga because well I'm a Manga/Anime geek. Don't worry though. This ain't a Manga crossover. The only thing you will see here related to Manga are the dragon balls for the series of the same name. **

**Summary: Garfield tracks down a hero who claims to be a god. After seeing him stop a group of powerful villains Garfield decides to try and make him his teammate. **

* * *

'Well, that was a waste of time. At least I got to see my old buddy again.' Garfield thought as he flew across the country in the shape of a hawk. 'Well, hopefully I this guy will be easier to convince.' He was currently headed towards New York. He had heard of a hero there with the powers said to match even Superman's. The Justice League has tried to recruit him but he had declined their offer time and again. So Garfield saw a great opportunity here. He was gonna see what this guy was made of and then decide whether to recruit him or not.

* * *

**Stark Industries, Brooklyn harbor**

The area was in ruin and several workers were lying half dead on the ground. They had been attacked by the fearsome Wrecking Crew. They consisted of Thunderball, Bulldozer, Piledriver and their leader Wrecker.

"This is what the boss wanted," Thunderball said after ripping open a box, containing a machine of some sort. "A gamma energy emitter. Stark may have stopped building weapons. But he still makes all kinds of good stuff." Just then they heard sirens in the background.

"More meat to the grinder. Let's show these fuckers who they're dealing with." Wrecker said with a wicked grin. As soon as the cop and ambulances cars came in vision, Thunderball used his trade mark weapon, a chained ball, and tossed it at the nearest car, blowing it up. The other remaining cops quickly got out of their cars and started firing at them. But the bullets only bounced of them. "That doesn't even tickle." Wrecker mocked as he started charging at them. Ha brought his trademark crowbar down, smashing a cop car to pieces and sent several cops flying. Piledriver lifted a car over his head and tossed it at the police officers and Bulldozer ran them all down like an unstoppable machine. After finishing of the cops the crew laughed wickedly. "Don't you have anything better come with?"

"Hey guys, get out of the way." Thunderball said has he had taken out the emitter they had been sent to stole. "I wanna see what this baby can really do." He said and aimed at the cops. But before he had a chance to fire at the surviving cops, a large hammer was sent into him, destroying the emitter and sent Thunderball flying. The other wrecking crew members looked on in surprise as the hammer returned it's holder. It was Thor, the god of thunder.

"Stand back mortals. Thor the Thunderer shall deal with these villains." The big blonde said and landed between the cops and the Wrecking Crew. Bulldozer bade the first move and charged head first. Thor only swung his hammer right into the enemies face, sending him flying into a nearby building.

Not far from there, a green hawk landed on the top of a pile of containers. Garfield had arrived just in time to bear witness to the battle.

"Looks like I made it in time for the party. That's gotta be him." He said, eyeing Thor. "Tall, muscular blonde guy with armor and a big hammer. Matches the description perfectly. Let's see what this fellah can do.

Back at the battle, Piledriver was relentlessly throwing punches at Thor. But the thunderer toke a firm hold of his enemy's fist, making some cracking sounds has he squeezed it. Piledriver got down on one knee and Thor swung his hammer upwards, sending him flying into the air. When Piledriver came crashing down again, Thor landed a blow to the side with his hammer, sending Piledriver straight into some containers. Wrecker jumped in and hit Thor across the face with his crowbar and then hit him up the chin, sending him flying. Stupidly, he had thought he won and turned his back with a smirk but was surprised when Thor came out of the rubble, with lightning emitting from his hammer. He brought his hammer down upon his enemy but Wrecker just blocked it with his crowbar, holding the thunderer back.

"Surrender now and I will show mercy." He told Wrecker.

"Well, that makes one of us." Wrecker hissed and kneed Thor in the gut. He then proceeded with whacking Thor across the face, sending him crashing into a crane. Thunderball, who had recovered from his assault by Thor, saw Thor was just bellow a container being lifted by the crane. He used his chain ball and tossed it at the crane, causing the wires holding the container to snap and the container fell on Thor along with the crane. The Wrecking Crew gathered around the rubble and laughed. "Mighty Thor? More like a mighty big idi-" Wrecker was interrupted when Thor's hammer flew out of the rubble and headed straight at them, knocking out most of them except for Wrecker. Thor came out of the dust cloud, looking relatively unharmed. He stopped when he heard a woman's cry. "Back of blondie. Or Florence Nightingale here is gonna get worst headache of her life." Wrecker threaten having taken one of the paramedics hostage. He smirked thinking he had the upper hand and Thor glared at him.

"Have you no honor?" He hissed.

"Not even a little," Wrecker declared.

"Then you should be familiar with attacking a foe from behind." Thor said and WHAM! His hammer flew right into the back side of Wrecker's head, knocking him out.

Garfield smirked. He liked what he had seen. 'He's not only strong but he put the safety of others before anything else. He's gonna join my team.' He thought.

Thor helped the paramedic back up to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am now. Thanks." She said, showing her gratitude.

"I saw you before. You have no powers, no weapons, no armor and yet you risked your life to help the wounded. Why?" Thor asked, amazed that a mere mortal would do such a heroic act.

"Because they needed my help. I'm a paramedic. It's what I do. I'm Jane. Jane Foster." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm…I'm…" Thor had some trouble introducing himself but was interrupted by the timely arrival of Changeling.

"Now that was freaking awesome." He said, catching the attention of the two. "You sir know how to kick ass."

"Halt!" Thor spat, getting into defensive position. "Who are you? Or should I ask, what are you?"

"Wow, wow, wow. Take it easy big fellah." Garfield said, holding his hands up in defense. He really didn't wanna have to fight this guy. "Now, my super hero name is Changeling and my real name is Garfield Logan. You can call me whatever you like though. I used to go by the name of Beast Boy. Yes people, I am the one only green shape shifter of the now disbanded Teen Titans. Hold the applause. No autograph thank you." He said with an arrogant glee and things went silent for a minute.

"Who?" Jane Foster asked with a disturbed look.

"Oh come, quit joking. Beast Boy, from the Teen Titans. We were pretty famous." Garfield persisted.

"Enough. You still haven't answered my question." Thor said, impatiently. "What exactly are you? Some kind of ogre elf hybrid?"

"Hey! I take offense to that. That was a racist statement! … I think." Garfield said, getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, the least I can assure you is I am a hero. Just like you. You are both strong and noble. I think you'll fit in just fine." He said with a grin.

"Fit in what?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"Why, my team of super heroes of course." Garfield replied.

"Not interested." Thor said as he turned around to leave. But Garfield put his hand on the thunderer's shoulder. "Aw, come on." He whined. "I bet you'll be an even greater hero if you fight side by side with other strong and popular …" The changeling was interrupted when Thor grabbed his and, removing it from his shoulder and tossed him across the harbor, sounding literally like Jazz from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air as he sent flying into the Hudson River. Garfield swam back up to surface, spitting out the disgusting water of the Hudson. He looked up into the sky as he saw Thor fly away. "Not cool man. Not cool."

* * *

Later that same night at a local bar in downtown New York, Thor was drinking away his worries along with some regular visitors who had become familiar with him as he had come there regularly himself to celebrate his victories over the many villains he has defeated. They all cheered him as he chugged down another mug of beer. He brought the empty mug down on the bar counter and let out a burp before shouting out, "ANOTHER!" And everyone else cheered. They cheered even louder when Thor's successful attempt to stop the Wrecking Crew was shown on the news on the TV.

"Let's hear it for Thor! The greatest hero this town has ever seen!" One of them said and they all went, "Hip hip HURRAY!"

"My, I didn't know you were this popular." Thor jumped when Garfield had somehow managed to take a seat right next to him without him or anyone else noticing. "Hi again."

"You again? You are a persistent one." Thor said with annoyance.

"Wow. You're an excellent judge of character." Garfield said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Thor demanded.

"I already told you. I want you to join my team." Garfield replied.

"I already told you, the son of Odin is not interested." Thor firmly said.

"I don't care. I'm still gonna make you a member of my team." Garfield replied.

"You annoy me, elf." Thor said with irritation, gripping the collar of Garfield's shirt. "Now get lost." He hissed and was about to toss Garfield across the room but the shape shifter toke a hold of Thor's arm, landed swiftly on the floor, pressed the back of his body against Thor, pulled his arm and summersaulted him into the floor.

"Such violent behavior. Can't we all just get along?" Garfield said, towering over the thunderer. Thor grabbed Garfield's legs and tripped him over and got back up to his feet. "Wow, come on now. Lighten up. I told you before I don't want to fight."

"Well, that makes one of us." Thor replied as was about to assault Garfield.

"Wait, just listen. Let's try and solve this in a mature, civilized way." Garfield said, holding his hand out in defense. "I saw you before. You're a strong drinker, right?" This seemed to calm down Thor a little as he halted his attack. "Tell you what." Garfield said as he toke a glass from behind the counter of the bar counter. "Let's see which one of us is stronger. If I win, you have to join my team."

"You would dare challenge a god to a drinking game?" Thor asked.

"Hey, you never know unless you try." Garfield replied with a grin.

"And what'll happen if I win?" Thor asked.

"You'll never have to hear from me again." Garfield replied with sincerity. Thor thought for a moment before giving his response.

"Very well. I admire your bravery. But just so you know, you just dug your own grave." Thor said, accepting Garfield's challenge, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are but don't do it." One of the bartenders said.

"Don't think it's just a rumor. This guy really is a god." Another one said.

A couple of hours later.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" The same bartenders simultaneously cried out. Thor was actually lying unconscious on the floor, whereas Garfield was just finishing another mug of beer.

"Another!" The shape shifter cried out, mimicking Thor.

"You're kidding. Is this really happening?" One of the locals asked, completely baffled.

"I've never seen anyone drink Thor under the table before." Another asked.

"I've seen a lot of heavy drinkers challenge Thor to a drinking contest but none of them could handle even half of what Thor can take."

"Yahoo! I got my first member of my team! This calls for celebration! Bartender, I don't wanna see the bottom of this glass the rest of the evening."

"HE'S STILL GOING TO DRINK?!" Everyone cried out in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom (A.N. Sorry. I couldn't resist. But seriously this time). Meanwhile somewhere in the Nevada dessert, in a base of some sort that was well hidden underneath the rocky cliffs, sat a strange looking man in front of a big screen, waiting for a call. The man was short with black hair and a mustache, but his most notable feature was either his green skin or his long head. Pretty soon a shadowy figure appeared on the screen. "Sir, I regret to tell you that the Wrecking Crew failed. They were interfered by Thor and the object was destroyed in the process."

"It doesn't matter." The man on the chair said. "This is just minor setback to my plans. Return to base. There's nothing more you do for now."

"Understood. And what about the Wrecking Crew?" The shadowy figure asked.

"They have failed their leader. I have no use for such inferior creatures. Let them rot in their jail cells." The man replied with venom in his voice.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	4. The Beetle

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Changeling and Thor are heading out to find an HQ for their team. Meanwhile, a young teen agers life is about to get turned upside down.**

* * *

"God damn. That was little too much even for me." Garfield said rubbing his aching head. His drinking game last night had resulted with a hangover that could slay a dragon. "You're tougher than I thought."

"As if you're one to talk," Thor replied, rubbing his head too. "It's been ages since I last met someone who could beat me in a drinking game. You are not normal, Garfield Logan."

"You should meet the woman who turned me into such a heavy drinker." Garfield said. "But enough of that. I trust you will keep you're promise and join my team, right?"

Thor stared at Garfield for a moment before replying. "A deal's a deal. As long as you don't get in the way of my ambitions I will follow you."

"And what is your ambitions?" Garfield asked.

"To save this world." Thor replied.

"That's what I'm talking about," Garfield said with a pleased smile. "Alright, let's go."

"Where to?" Thor asked.

"We're going to need a base of operation. Then we're off to recruit more heroes." Garfield declared.

"More heroes? Just how many members do you have in your team?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Counting you and me, two." Garfield replied, holding up two fingers.

"Just you and me? You expect us to be a team with just the two of us?" Thor asked.

"Like I said, we'll make more teammates in time." Garfield said with a reassuring smile. "Now come on. I know the perfect place for us to have an HQ." He said and toke the shape of an eagle and flew off at an unusual fast pace for an animal of that species. Thor swung his hammer and flew along with it, keeping up with his new leader.

* * *

**El Paso, Texas**

"Man, I can't believe I got another detention. Mom's gonna kill me." A high school student whined as he exited a school building. This fifteen year old boy is Jamie Reyes. He didn't know it yet but he was about to have his whole world turned upside down.

Somewhere not far from the school he went at was a laboratory owned by CADMUS. Currently the only one in the building at this hour was Ted Kord. Scientist and a super hero known as the Blue Beetle. At the moment he was tracing a signal he's been trying to locate for some time, belonging to an enemy of his. If he was correct then these villains were trying to locate every superhuman on the planet.

"Ah, I got you now." Ted said with glee. "You can no longer hide from me now, Checkmate." He said as he was hacking into the said organizations files. "let's see what you've been up to. …wait, what's this?" He said as something peculiar caught his attention. "OMAC? No, that's not possible. That would mean…"

"Yes, Ted." A man's voice said from the other end of the room. The voice belonged to Maxwell Lord. Employer of CADMUS. "You figured it out. You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong."

"Max, why?" Ted asked, turning around to face he colleague.

"Come on, Ted. You know as well as I do how dangerous super powered heroes could get if they ever step out of line." Max replied.

"You're crazy. Didn't the incident with CADMUS teach you anything? We have nothing to fear from the Justice League or any other super hero." Ted said.

"No, you're the crazy one. You and Waller don't seem to see the big picture here. Humans should control super humans to better ensure a safer and peaceful society. Those vigilantes have had their way for too long. It is time they start working for us normal humans. Checkmate and OMAC will ensure that." Max said and pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed at Ted. "So are you with me or are you against me?"

"I don't think so," Was Ted's response.

"What a shame. And I was beginning to like you. At the very least I'll take the scarab with me." He said and pulled the trigger. But Ted, using the reflexes he's gain from his time as a hero, jumped out of the way and took cover behind a desk. Unfortunately, as Max fired more bullets, one of them hit one of a glass container filled with flammable substance. The impact resulted with a huge explosion. Max was sent flying out the door without gaining too much damage. Ted however was not as lucky as he was right in front of the explosions, killing him instantly.

* * *

Outside the facility, Jamie was passing by on his skateboard when the explosion happened. "What the hell?!" he cried out. The explosion from the building sent a few debris flying in his direction and a box which busted open when it hit the ground. Out of the box came what looked like a blue scarab. Jamie's curiosity toke over as he approached the object. He was about to pick it up when suddenly it moved a little. Jamie retreated his hand, startled. The scarab moved again, jumping to its feet. Jamie toke a few steps back but the scarab caught sight of him. it then proceed to jump at the high school student, landing on his arm. Jamie panicked and tried to swat the scarab away but it moved with lightning fast speed and crawled behind the teenager. It got under his shirt and Jamie felt a sting on his back and up and down his spine. Jamie reached behind his back and felt the scarab was now stuck to his back. "What the fuck is this!" He cried out in panic.

'Settle down, Jamie Reyes.' He heard a voice.

"Who said that?" Jamie asked, looking around him. "Who's there?"

'There is no need to be alarmed. I'm not gonna hurt you.' The voice went on.

"Just who the hell are you?" Jamie demanded.

'I'm the device on your back. I'm able to communicate with you via telepathy now that I've bonded with you.'

"Okay, I must be getting crazy. I'm hearing things in my head. Wait what'd you mean bonded?" Jamie asked.

'I do believe and explanation is in order. Just watch.' The scarab said and pretty soon the material of the object on Jamie's back started to spread all around his body. Pretty soon he was covered in a black and blue armor of some sort.

"Wow, what the hell just happened?" A freaked out Jamie asked as he scanned himself from his feet to his hands. "What am I wearing?"

'It's an exo-suit. Let me show you how it works.' The scarab responded and son enough, Jamie started to levitate, freaking him out some more.

"W-w-w-what now?!" Jamie said, getting more freaked out. Then just like that he flew straight up into the air. "OH MY GOD! I'M FLYING!" He cried out while throwing his arms and legs at every direction.

'Hold still, Jamie Reyes.' The scarab demanded. 'You'll throw yourself of balance if you keep doing that and you might end up crashing to your death.'

"Well I really don't want that." Jamie said and complied with the scarab. "But can you please take me down?" Jamie pleaded. 'Great. I really am crazy. Responding to the voice in my head.' He thought.

'I assure you, you are not crazy. And by the way, now that we have bonded I can hear your mind.' The scarab said.

"Wait what?" Jamie said. "You can read my mind? Wait, you wouldn't read anything private would you?" He asked, half scared.

'I have no interest in your private life, Jamie Reyes. But that's hardly what matters right now. What matters is how to teach you how to use my powers.' The scarab said.

"Oh I see. Use your powers. What else?"Jamie said nonchalantly. "JUST WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" He demanded.

'You were chosen, Jamie Reyes. I've been looking for a new host and you just might be the one. The man who previously had me in his possession, Ted Kord, was not suited for the task.' The scarab replied.

"Chosen? Host? Okay this is all pretty fucked up." Jamie said.

'That looks like a good spot.' The scarab said, ignoring the teen's complaints. They landed somewhere out in the desert.

"Kay. Why did you take me all the way out here?" Jamie asked.

'I concluded you would want to test your new found powers out where no one can see.' The scarab replied.

"Wow, wow, wow! Time out. I have never agreed to any of this. I'm not gonna be some host to some freakish robot beetle. There's just no way in hell I'm gonna be controlled by some machine." Jamie strictly said.

'I never said I was gonna control you. You are free to use my technology in whatever way you want. All I need to do is teach you how to.' The scarab assured the scared teen.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Jamie asked.

'For one thing, if you don't desire to be my host then I'll have no choice but to take drastic actions and take control of your body and do as I please.' The scarab simply replied.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Jamie asked.

'Simply put, yes.'

Jamie thought for a moment and decided that for now he'll do as the scarab says and see what'll happen.

"Okay, you win. But can we do this tomorrow please? My mom will kill me if I'm home late." Jamie said.

'No worries. I only need to teach you the basics. It should only take a couple of minutes.'

"Alright then. I guess a few minutes can't harm." Jamie replied and with that they started training.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Changeling and Thor, the duo landed in the front of a huge mansion.

"This is our home base?" The thunderer asked.

"Nah. This is the home of the people who took me in after my parents died." Changeling explained. "Our HQ will be a little bit further from here. But before we can go there we're going to need to do some errands here." He said, walking up to the front door and rang the bell.

"This is quite an impressive building. Who lives here?" Thor asked.

"Only one of the top ten wealthiest men on the planet." Changeling replied and rang the bell some more.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I heard you the first time." A male's voice said from behind the door. "You have to excuse us. Our butler is on a vacation and…" The middle aged man, who the voice was belonging to, opened the door and stopped in mid sentence when he saw who it was.

"Hey Steve. I'm back." Garfield said with a large goofy grin, stretching out his arms to the side. The last thing he saw before everything went black was his former mentor's fist flying right at him.

* * *

**Hey, I don't really know the full origin of Blue Beetle since they don't sell the comics here in my country so I made most of this up. Just to keep you informed. Also I know you're probably feeling like I'm just explaining things rather than taking action. But don't worry. We'll see some in the next chapter. That is a promise.**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	5. The return of Black Adam

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics, Marvel Comics or Ninja Gaiden. Please support the official release. **

**Now heads up people. Several stories will be AU so don't expect everything to be like in the games or comics.**

**Summary: Changeling and Thor goes to Fawcett City to recruit Captain Marvel and at the same time they have battle with Black Adam**

* * *

Fawcett City

Outside the city, on a hillside, a young couple was sitting in their car, enjoying each other's company when suddenly a shooting star was passing the sky.

"Hey, check it out. A shooting star." The man said with a smile. "Hurry up and make a wish. My wish is that we'll be together…forever." He said as he attempted to kiss his girlfriend.

"The shooting star," The girl said eying said object. "It's getting bigger." Her boyfriend looked back at the sky and sure enough, it looked like the shooting star was getting bigger. "Oh my god! IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US!" The girl cried out in horror and before either of them knew, the meteorite crashed right into them, resulting in a large explosion, killing the couple instantly. Out of the fire came a large muscular figure. A man dressed in black. He had yellow boots, yellow braces and a lightning bolt marked on his chest. He also had a sinister look on his face as he looked over the city.

"Wizard," He hissed through gritted teeth and clenched his fist tight. He levitated from the ground and flew right to the city.

* * *

Dayton Mansion

"Well, thanks a lot pops. I really appreciate that you're doing this for me." Changeling said as he and Thor exited the Dayton house.

"Just make sure I won't regret my decision about helping you." Steve said in a solemn tone.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Changeling asked with a smile. Steve gave the shape shifter an expression that said 'when have you not?' "Nice to have a supportive family, huh?" Changeling said sarcastically to Thor.

"In any case, I'll give you a call once your HQ is finished." Steve said.

"I'll hear from you then," Changeling replied before turning to leave with Thor. "Come on Thor. While we're waiting for our HQ to be finished we're gonna recruit more members to our team."

"Do you have anyone special in mind?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. Ever been to Fawcett City?" Changeling asked.

Thor raised an eyebrow before replying. "You intend to try and recruit that man-child into our ranks?"

"Only if I approve. I didn't recruit you simply because of your strength. It was also because of your personality." Changeling said with a reassuring smile. "That and because you were a challenge to me in a drinking game." He added. "Now come on. I wanna see what this guy who fought evenly with Superman can do." He said and turned into a hawk and flew into the sky.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing following this man." Thor mumbled before following Changeling.

* * *

Fawcett City

In downtown Fawcett City a robbery was taking place at the bank. **A.N. Comic book cliché much? **Six masked robbers armed with P-90s had crashed into the building with an armored truck. Costumers and bankers were lying scattered across the floor with their heads behind their backs. Some bankers were up though, being forced to help the robbers fill their bags with money.

"Okay, that's the last of it. Let's go before the cops shows up." The gang leaders said and with that all of them made it straight for the truck. "Petal to the metal!" He told the driver who did as his boss said and drove out of the building into the streets.

"Wow, what a haul." One of the robbers cheered. "I'll be able to retire a rich man." The others cheered in agreement. Their celebration was cut short as the truck suddenly stopped, as if having just hit something hard, sending all of them flying forward.

"What the fuck," The leader said, muffled as one of his goons were lying on top of him. "Get of me!" He growled as he struggled to get back up. He looked towards the front seat, irritably but his expression behind his mask quickly turned into shock when he saw who had stopped them.

"And that's why you always wear safety belts," Captain Marvel said with a grin. He stood there in front of the truck with his right hand raised forward and buried inside the trucks engine.

"Crap," The leaders said and quickly pushed his goons aside, running towards the back of the truck. But as soon as he opened the back doors he was intercepted by the red clad hero.

"Seriously, why do you guys always try to run?" Captain Marvel asked, bringing his fist up towards the villain's face and flicked his index finger sending the bad guy flying back to where he started. "You never get very far."

"Nicely done Cap. We've been trying to catch these bastards for weeks now." A police officer said as his men were taking the robbers into custody.

"Hey, just doin my job. If you guys ever need anything, let me know." Captain Marvel said and flew into the sky. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he felt rather proud of himself having done this city another good deed.

"Wow, you handle bad guys as good as Superman." Captain Marvel looked up and saw to his surprise that there was a tall green man standing on his back as he was flying without having even noticed him. "What's up doc?" Changeling said with a toothy grin. Captain Marvel pushed the shape shifter of his back. Changeling back flipped once before landing gracefully on a roof top.

"Who are you? And how did you get on my back without me noticing?" Captain Marvel demanded.

"What? You've don't recognize me. The Teen Titans were pretty famous after all." Changeling said.

"The Teen Titans? Didn't they disband seven years ago?" Captain Marvel asked.

"We did. But I'm to form a new team of crime fighters. And guess what. I've decided to add you to my team." Changeling said with a big smirk.

"Who are you?!" Captain Marvel once again demanded.

"I am Changeling, but you might know better as the Titan Beast Boy." Changeling proudly said.

"Who?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Oh, you know. The green skinned shape shifter that can turn into animals." Changeling replied.

"Well, I heard about a shape shifter who was part of the Teen Titans but I heard he was more of a pet of the titans. Was that really you?" Captain Marvel asked.

"That's how the world viewed me?" Changeling asked with an annoyed expression. "Normally I don't care what people think of me but still 'ouch.'"

"Well, if you were a member of the titans then I can assume you're a good guy." Captain Marvel said.

"That has yet to be decided." Thor said, finally showing up and landed on the roof top.

"WOW! You're Thor." Captain Marvel said excitingly. "I've heard so much about you and your deeds in New York. What are you doing all the way here in Fawcett City?"

"We…" Changeling interjected, putting emphasis on the word 'we' "…came all the way here to ask you to join our team." And just like that Captain Marvel lost interest.

"No thanks. I don't do team work anymore," He waved off.

"Why? Because of one petty disagreement with Superman?" Changeling asked. "So you got your ass handed to ya by the man you looked up to the most? Well wha wha. Get over it."

"Is he always this cold?" Captain Marvel asked Thor.

"Don't know. I've only known him for about a day," Thor replied.

"Okay then. Listen I'm simply not interested in team work anymore. So please leave me alone." Captain Marvel said as he was about to fly away.

"Wait…" Changeling said, trying to intercept him but stopped when he saw something suspicious from the corner of his eye. Whatever it was it was wearing black and it was approaching fast. And it was headed straight for Marvel. "Look out Cap!" Changeling tried to warn Captain Marvel but it was too late.

"I finally found you!" The mysterious figure roared as he landed a hard punch on Captain Marvel's face, sending him crashing to the ground. The black clad man quickly followed his prey.

"Looks like we've got a tough guy here. Let's go Thor!" Changeling ordered as he toke the shape of an eagle and toke of to battle with Thor close behind.

Back on the ground, Captain Marvel crashed into the asphalt, resulting in a huge crater. He got back up on his feet looking out for his attacker.

"Now that I have you attention," The black clad man said, hovering over Captain Marvel. "…you will take me to the wizard and maybe I'll consider sparing your life."

"Who are you? And how do you know the wizard?" Captain Marvel demanded but then noticed the mark on his chest. "Wait. That mark…"

"So you've noticed. Yes, I am your predecessor. My name is Black Adam. You may refer to me as king." Black Adam replied.

"What do you want?" Captain Marvel asked.

"First, revenge. Second, conquest." Black Adam replied as he was about to attack when suddenly he was hit in the side of the head by Thor's hammer, sending him flying several yards away. Thor summoned Mjolnir in his hand and went after the villain while Changeling landed next to Captain Marvel.

"Who's your friend in black?" He asked.

"He claims to have been my predecessor," Captain Marvel replied.

"Oh is that right? So in other words he has the same powers as you?" Changeling asked.

"Only one way to find out," Captain Marvel replied as he flew towards the action.

* * *

Black Adam was eyeing Thor with a hateful glare. "You fight for the wizard?" He asked.

"I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves," Thor replied. Black Adam didn't respond to that. Instead he went into attack. He punched Thor, sending him into a brick wall. Black Adam flew after him but The Thunderer blocked his next attack with his hammer and landed an uppercut on Adam's face. He then proceeded with swinging the hammer across Black Adam's face which made him spin around a few times before falling on one knee with his back turned on Thor. "Stand down villain, and I will have mercy upon thee." Black Adam responded by turning around quickly and shot bolts of lightning from his hands. Thor easily blocked this with his hammer. He wasn't even fazed by this. "You intend to use lightning on the god of thunder?" He asked and punched Black Adam in the face. He hit him a few times more before sending him flying again. Thor went in for another attack but Black Adam dodged it and kneed Thor in the gut then elbowed him on the back, forcing him down in the ground. Black Adam flew into the sky then flew with his feet first towards Thor. He was stopped however when Captain Marvel flew right into him.

"Problems?" Changeling asked as he landed next to Thor.

"Nothing I can't handle," Thor assured Changeling as he got back up on his feet.

"Yeah, we saw that." Changeling commented earning a glare from Thor. He turned his attention back to Captain Marvel and Black Adam who were duking it out in the sky. "Cap told me that guy is his predecessor. If they have the same powers then they must have the same weakness. Keep him entertained while I asked Cap about it."

"I'm on it," Thor replied and swung mjolnir into the sky, flying along with it.

"Why did you attack me? What are you after?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I've already answered those questions. But to elaborate it, I am the rightful ruler of this world. The wizard denied me this right and he banished me five thousand years into the void of space." Black Adam replied with hatred in his voice. "I will find him and then I will kill him. And if you show me where he's hiding you life may be spared."

"I'd rather die then sell out the wizard." Captain Marvel spat.

"So be it," Black Adam hissed and went in for another attack but was yet again interrupted by mjolnir hitting him up the chin. Thor went back to settle his score while Changeling landed on Captain Marvel's shoulder in the shape of a small bird.

"Hey captain," He said, shocking the red clad hero. "Relax, it's me, Changeling. I'm a shape shifter after all. Now tell me, if this guy has you powers then he's gotta have you weakness to. Any ideas?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know if I have any weaknesses." Captain Marvel replied.

"Damn. Then we'll have to take him out the old fashion way." Changeling replied and went assist Thor.

Thor continued to throw strikes at Black Adam with his hammer until the former Captain Marvel blocked the next attack.

"Your lightning has as little effect on me as mine has on you," He said and sent several punches on Thor face, sending him backing. He was then hit by a large Pachycephalosaurus, sending him down to a roof top. 'He's strong.' Black Adam thought as Changeling landed in front of him, reverting back to human form. "So, an Irosaru."

"You know of our kind?" Changeling asked.

"I was once challenged by your kind five thousand years ago." Black Adam replied. "Though they put up a good fight I killed every last one of them."

"Well then, it'll be a pleasure to take you down in their names." Changeling replied before Black Adam attacked. Changeling was able to jump dodge the attack then grew an Ankylosaurus tail from his rear and hit Black Adam up the face. The impact was hard enough to send Black Adam flying and left a bruise on his face.

'That…hurt?' He thought, remembering the familiar feeling of pain. "How were you able to do that? Even when those other two hit me I did not feel pain."

"That's for me to know and you to NOT know." Changeling said with a grin.

Black Adam glared at Changeling and fired a bolt of lightning at him which he evaded by turning into a cheetah and moved at ridicules speed. Thor moved in and hammered Adam once again across the face. Black Adam blocked the next attack and landed two hook blows to Thor's face before using his super speed to land what looked like sever dozen punches all at once on Thor's abdominal. He then proceeded to knee Thor in the chin was about to bring both his fist down when Captain Marvel got the drop on him, sending flying across the city.

"Wanna take him on together?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Just don't slow me down," Thor replied as he went after Black Adam with Captain Marvel close behind.

The two powerhouses charged at Black Adam at the same time, throwing punches at a ridicules speed, making it look like they had four or five arms. Despite that there were two of them, Black Adam was somehow able to block them rather easily while backing away towards the outskirt of the city. Eventually Thor saw an opening and hit him with mjolnir, disrupting his concentration, allowing for both Thor and Captain Marvel to land a direct hit on his face, sending him flying towards the hills. Thor swung his hammer, gaining momentum before throwing it at his target. Captain Marvel was close behind it. The hammer hit Black Adam in the gut, making the villain get the wind knocked out of him before Captain Marvel punched him in the nose. Black Adam hit the ground hard from those impacts. He struggled to get back up. He realized that he can't beat both of them at the same time. He saw his luck change however when he saw a dam in front of him. He smirked viciously and punched the ground, sending cracks across the dam. Water started to zip through the cracks as it was beginning to collapse. Captain Marvel flew towards Black Adam, pushing him up to the mountain wall, looking furiously at him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"A necessary strategy. Divide and conquer," Black Adam replied and pushed Captain Marvel back.

Changeling landed at the top of a mountain, in the shape of a hawk, having witnessed the disaster taking place. He reverted back to his human form. "Crap!" He cursed. "Thor, we'll have to leave Black Adam in Captain Marvel's hands for now. We need to stop this flood now." He ordered the god who was hovering over him.

"I can stop this flood on my own. You go help Captain Marvel." Thor said.

"Alright then," Changeling replied, showing his trust in the thunder god. He toke the shape of a hawk once again and flew after the black and red figures that were sadly flying at a faster pace than him.

Black Adam flew back into the city with Captain Marvel high on his tail. He landed in the middle of the road in front of a car that a young woman in her twenties was driving. The woman quickly hit the brakes but Black Adam kicked the car, making it flip into the air and the woman fell out of the car above Black Adam who grabbed her by the neck. Captain Marvel landed in front of Black Adam, keeping a safe distance, not wanting to endanger the woman who was at the moment terrified.

"Is this who I want to protect? Why? Because they are weak?" Black Adam said with a grin, knowing that he had the advantage.

"Put her down," Captain Marvel demanded.

"When you crush an ant underneath your foot do you feel remorse? No. is this because you are evil or because you recognize yourself as a higher form of life. This is what the wizard could not understand. If I have the powers of the gods then am I not a god myself? Should I not be treated as such?" Black Adam continued but Captain Marvel ignored his preaching.

"Put. Her. Down." He once again demanded.

"If you want to be a protector then protect this soul. Revert to your mortal form and I will prove a benevolent deity." Black Adam assured with a grin.

"And then you'll just kill me?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I will," Black Adam replied. Captain Marvel once again looked at the woman who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Shazam," He sighed in defeat. The moment he said that he was struck by lightning. After the smoke cleared, instead of the muscular handsome man stood a thirteen year old boy with black hair, blue eyes, red shirt and blue jeans. "I've kept my end of the barging. Now put her down."

"See. Like an ant." Black Adam said then threw the woman into the air.

"NO! Sha-" The boy didn't get to finish the sentence before Black Adam grabbed his mouth, holding him up.

"Your last breath wasted on the wrong word," The villain said with an evil smirk. "Now, you die." He told the boy who had a look of horror in his eye. He didn't get to give the finishing blow however as a familiar hammer hit in the side of his face once again, making him drop the boy and was sent backing. He was getting really tired of that hammer. "How did you stop the flood?" He asked Thor, glaring daggers at him.

"My mjolnir can do more than just project lightning. It controls the elements of the weather. I simply created a blizzard to freeze it." Thor replied. Next to him was Changeling who was in the shape of a pterodactyl and had the woman on his back. "Changeling, I'm not so sure I wanna call someone who can't keep up with me my leader." He told the shape shifter who landed on the ground, turning back to his human form so the woman could run for cover.

"Don't worry. I may not be as fast as you guys but I'd still be able to give you a run for your money." Changeling assured Thor before turning his attention back to Black Adam. "How about I give you a demonstration right now?" He said as scales started to cover his body and claws grew from his finger tips.

"Shazam!" The boy shouted and turned back into Captain Marvel. He tackled Black Adam, sending him backing.

Thor was about to assist but Changeling stopped him when he held up his hand. "Wait, these two have the same powers. So their powers must work the same way, right?" He said. "Thor, do you think you can mimic the same lightning and use it against Black Adam?"

"He struck mjolnir with his lightning earlier so it is possible. But that's not my way of fighting." Thor responded.

"Do it anyway. There are too many innocent bystanders to be thinking like that." Changeling replied.

* * *

Captain Marvel continued to throw punches at Black Adam but the latter gained the upper hand after dodging the next blow and kneed him in the gut. He then proceeded with landing several direct hits knocking him to the ground.

"You may have my powers but you lack both the skills and experience." Black Adam hissed. "You are not fit to posses these powers."

"Hold it, dumbass." Changeling said, keeping a safe distance. "Can I ask you something? Why did you break your promised? You swore you were going to let that woman go if Captain Marvel reverted back to his human form."

"Don't question my honor, boy." Black Adam warned. "I agreed to let her go but we never agreed in what manner I should do it."

"Dude, is now really such a good time be talking about this?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Don't worry. I'm just distracting him." Changeling replied with a cocky smirk.

"Distract me? From what?" Black Adam asked.

"From me," Thor said, hovering over his prey, swinging his hammer over his head. "It ends now." He said and fired lightning from his hammer. In an instance he turned into a rotten corps which withered away into dust.

"W-what happened?" Changeling asked eyeing Captain Marvel. "Does that usually happen?"

"I think I know what happened. He said he was five thousand years old. My guess is while his immortal form remained unchanged his human body didn't." Captain Marvel replied.

"He aged five thousand years at a single moment," Thor said wide eyed.

Changeling dropped to his knees with a sad expression. "I didn't mean for that happen." He said with a shaky voice. "Thor, I'm so sorry. You've killed someone because of me."

"Changeling," Thor whispered.

"If you want to leave this team I won't hold it against you. I have no right to call myself a leader anyways." Changeling said, looking down on his hands.

Thor put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said. "There was no way you could have predicted this outcome. You only did a slight mistake. I don't blame you for this and neither should you." He assured Changeling. The latter gave Thor a light smile before getting back up on his feet.

"The offer still stands if you wanna join us." He said to Captain Marvel. "We have a base outside of New York. Well, technically it's still under development but it should be ready in about a week from now. See ya later." He waved off.

"Wait," Captain Marvel said, stopping the shape shifter. "After today I realize that there are villains that I can't beat on my own. And it felt kinda neat working with you guys."

"So is that a yes?" Changeling asked, smiling.

"You know what? I'll give you shot. If this team holds up then you can count on me." Captain Marvel replied.

"Neat," Changeling said with a toothy grin.

"So, what's this team called anyways?" Captain Marvel asked and Changeling went silent.

"… … … Damn it! I've spent years planning on forming my own team and I totally forgot to make up a name." He said, irritated by himself.

"Is this guy for real?" Captain Marvel asked himself, looking dumbstruck at his new leader.

"Alright, I'll think of a name for our team. Meanwhile I have a task for the both of ya." Changeling said, wrapping his arms around the shoulders on Thor and Captain Marvel. "I want you to find some female heroes to join the team."

"What?" Captain Marvel asked, as if Changeling was serious. Thor only raised an eyebrow.

"We can't be a team with only guys. That'd be boring. Just remember they must not only be strong and righteous, they must also have large boobies." Changeling finished that last line with a goofy tone and goofy grin.

"How did you end up working for this weirdo?" Captain Marvel asked Thor.

"I lost a bet," Thor replied in embarrassment.

"Go figures," Captain Marvel replied.

Unbeknown to the trio, the dust from Black Adam's corps flew with the wind away from the city at a fast rate.

* * *

At an unknown location, a medieval stylish room, the dust went through the open windows and started circling around the floor in the center of the room. Quickly the dust started to take form, building up from skeleton to organs then flesh skin and eventually clothes. And Black Adam was reborn.

"Am I still alive?" He asked himself, looking at his hands.

"Indeed you are," A female voice rang in the room. Black Adam turned to the source and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman clad in green approach him. Next to her was a large muscular bald man with mustache and a giant axe. "As long as my magic allows it."

"For what reasons did you bring me back from the dead?" Black Adam asked.

"A little gratitude for the one who saved your life." The woman replied with a grin. "But if you insist on getting right to the point then, in exchange that I keep you alive you will serve me. And if not…" She raised her right hand which started glowing yellow and Black Adam's left arm started to rot away, skeletonizing his hand. "…then I simply won't have any reason to keep you alive."

"I'll do as you please." Black Adam replied with a glare. 'At least until I figure out a way to stay alive without your magic.'

"There's a good boy. Now come on." The sorceress said turning around. "We have plans for Thor and his newfound friends."

* * *

**A.N. Dun-dun-DUH! Can anybody guess who it was that brought Black Adam back to life? Well no matter. It will all be revealed in the next chapter. Also if anybody expected Changeling to be the innocent kinda guy who get's shy around women, sorry to dash your hopes. Yeah, he's typical Shonen Jump pervert in my FF. Anyways I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.**

**Don't forget to review. I particularly love reviews that motivate me to keep writing so keep em coming. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	6. Assault on Fate's Tower

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics, Marvel Comics or Ninja Gaiden. Please support the official release. **

**Now heads up people. Several stories will be AU so don't expect everything to be like in the games or comics.**

**Summary: After getting his HQ, Changeling heads to Fate's Tower to persuade and old friend to join his team.**

* * *

Hudson Valley, near the Bear Mountain Bridge, one week after the incident in Fawcett City

"Late as usual. That part of him never changes." An irritated Steve Dayton growled.

"Calm down, Steve." Rita told her husband. "You know how he is. N no matter how strong he gets some old habits die hard. Be grateful at least one of them showed up." She said, eyeing Captain Marvel next to them, who laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Then they heard thunder.

"Ho, Captain Marvel, ho Steve Dayton, ho Rita Dayton. Thor has arrived." The thundrer said, landing gracefully before the group. "I apologize for being late. I had to vanquish the villain known as Evil Star before coming here." Thor explained and looked around him. "Where is Garfield Logan? Shouldn't he as the leader be the first one here?"

"You'd think that. But him being his usual self remains too lazy and immature to take anything seriously." Steve replied, still irritated.

"Now, now Steve. Is that any way to talk about your adopted son?" Garfield asked, landing before the group in the shape of a hawk. He transformed and had a huge grin on his face when he saw the mansion behind everyone. "Love what you've done with the place."

"Where have you been, asshole?!" Steve shouted.

"Pub-hopping," Garfield replied as if it was a casual thing.

"Let's just get it over with," Steve sighed.

"Welcome to your new base of operation," Rita proudly said, opening the large gate to the mansion grounds. The yard was huge with several trees and bushes spread delicately around the lawn. It also had a fountain located in front of the mansion entrance. The mansion itself was three storage tall renaissance stylish building with crystal white walls and red roof.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Garfield said, grinning. "This is where I used to live before my parents moved to Africa. They had a common taste in the old renaissance style. And now it has become a superhero HQ. Come on let's check out the interior." He said, leading his team towards the entrance.

Once inside, Rita started explaining. "The mansion may look rather of date on the outside, but its inside is a state of the art. It has a full kitchen, thirty bedrooms, a TV room with a plasma screen TV and a mini bar as well as an entertainment room."

"Look forward to seeing that one," Garfield said with a grin.

"It also has an outside pool with an outside Jacuzzi to match," Rita went on.

"This place is freaking awesome," Captain Marvel said with excitement.

"Yes, but it also requires a lot of care." Rita replied. "But don't worry. You can leave that in the tender care of these two." She said as two people entered the room. The first was an elderly man who looked like he was in his late sixties. He was dressed as a traditional butler with white dress shirt, purple vest, gloves and a purple tie. He had grey hair, pale wrinkly skin and teal colored eyes. On his left eye he wore a monocle. The next person was someone Garfield immediately liked. She was a young girl who appeared to be around nineteen or twenty. She was dressed as a maid, (**A.N: And no, not as a sluty maid. A normal maid)** had tanned skin, blue eyes and blond hair that went down to her upper back.

"Greetings master Logan." The elderly man said in a thick Brittan accent. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gregory Winston. You may call me Winston. **(OC)**" He politely said with light bow.** (A.N. from now on whenever an OC is introduced I'll mark them with the initials OC)**.

"And I am Serena Winston, his granddaughter.**(OC)**" The maid said with a bow.

"We'll be the caretakers of the mansion." Winston said.

"Wow-ho, you two are spoiling me." Garfield said to Steve and Rita. "We've got a cool butler and a cute maid. Can things get any better?" He said with excitement, making Serena blush at being called cute.

"This place sure is amazing, but how will luxury help us fight crime?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I was getting to that," Rita said. "This way, if you may." The group went to the fire place in the TV room. Rita stood in front of the fire place and pulled the clock on top of it and the fireplace moved aside, revealing an elevator. The elevator toke them to a large underground facility. "Is it to your liking Gar?" She asked the shape shifter who was gleaming with excitement.

"This place is so cool!" He cried like an excited child.

"Well we haven't gotten to the best part yet." Rita went on. "This facility contains a hanger with two fully operational fire fighters or Quinnjets as we call them, capable of mach 8. It also has a training room with similar designs to the X-Men's. It has about 10 levels. The first level has the fire power of over twenty tanks."

"That seems a little low," Garfield said with disappointment.

"Well then, maybe you should try level 10 right away," Steve said with a grin.

"It also has its own holding cell. You know, for interrogation before handing them over the authorities." Rita continued. "It also has a state of the art science lab."

"Since when were you into science?" Steve asked Garfield.

"I'm not. It's for when we get a smart guy to join us." Garfield replied with a grin.

"And in here," Rita said, halting in front a large door. "Is the assembly hall." She opened the door to reveal a large hall with a giant screen computer at the other end and a round table at the center. "From here you'll have access to everything that goes on around the world. Security cameras, villains records, you name it."

"With the exceptions of those are labeled top secret by the world's governments." Steve said with his arms crossed.

"What? But the top secret are the best parts." Garfield pouted.

"We're not above the law, Garfield." Steve sternly reminded his prodigy.

"This is all so much. I mean what do we have fire jets for? All three of us can fly." Captain Marvel said.

"It's for when we recruit more members to this team." Garfield replied. "You don't expect everyone to have wings, do ya?"

"Well, not really." Captain Marvel said, scratching the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, you guys didn't bring any new recruits?" Garfield asked.

"As the team leader, is it not your job to decide who joins the team?" Thor asked.

"Well yeah. But I trust you guy's judgment. If there's anyone out there you approve of then its good enough for me." Garfield said with a toothy grin.

"You've only known us for a week and you already trust us that much?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I wouldn't have you join my team if I didn't," Garfield replied.

"Has he always been this trustworthy towards others?" Captain Marvel asked Steve.

"Not always," Steve replied.

"Well, you two make yourselves at home. I'm off to Fate's Tower." Garfield said before heading for the door.

"What? What're you gonna do there?" Rita asked.

"To pay an old friend a visit." Garfield replied before disappearing.

* * *

The Tower of Fate

In the center of a dark room, sat a familiar young woman, cross legged and levitating from the floor. This purple haired girl was once a founding member of the famous Teen Titans, Raven. She had several lit candles laid out in a circle around her as she was in deep mediation. Her surroundings suddenly became bright and in an instant she was engulfed in a bright flash of light. She opened her eyes and she was met with an apocalyptic future. Everything was in ruin and on fire. She didn't look all that worried though. Honestly she was seeing these vision so many times now it was starting to become a drag.

"I know you're there," Raven said, turning her head slightly to the left. "Why do you always linger in the shadows?"

Out the shadows from the ruins of a building came a middle aged woman, resembling Raven. It was her mother, Arella. "You don't seem the least bit disturbed by what you see, my child." Arella spoke.

Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Please mother. The heroes of the world have prevented the apocalypse, again and again. Not even Trigon succeeded. What makes you think that this will be any different?" She ranted.

"Because, my child, this is a doomsday caused by one of the heroes of the world." Arella replied, making Raven's eyes widen in shock.

"What? Who?" She asked/demanded.

"I do not know." Arella replied, closing her eyes. "The future is constantly on the move. Alternative futures are being made every second. This is just an alternative future. It can still be prevented."

"Not unless I know the cause of it. How can you be so sure that a hero will be cause of all this?" Raven pressed on.

"As I saw glimpse of what caused this future I could tell the man who did this did it unintentionally. Obviously he didn't know what he was doing." Arella replied and looked up into the sky. "Look," She told her daughter who complied. What Raven saw shocked her beyond belief. The sun was split in half. "Whatever that person did to cause all this obviously had something to do with that."

"What the fuck could split the sun in half?" Raven wondered out loud.

"Like I said, I do not know the full details about this." Arella replied. "All I know is that it will occur on may 16, three years from now."

"Well, at least I got a date. Thank you mother." Raven said.

"Always, my precious child." Arella said with a motherly smile. "I really wish we could have conversations that weren't about the end of the world."

"Maybe some other time," Raven said before the same bright flash of light from before engulfed her and soon she was back in her room. "If only," She sighed. Then someone came knocking on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Inza." A woman's voice said on the other side of the door. "Raven, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"He told me not to tell you. He said he wanted to surprise you." Inza replied, confusing Raven. Never the less, if it was someone who was allowed inside Fate's tower it should be safe.

"I'll be right there," She replied. A few minutes later, Raven walked into the library where both Inza and Dr. Fate. "So, where's this so called friend of mine?" She asked when suddenly a pair of green hands covered her eyes, darkening her vision.

"Guess who," Garfield said with a childish grin.

"So you were still alive, Garfield." Raven replied.

"What the…? How'd you know it was me?" Garfield asked, pouting.

"Green hands are a dead giveaway in your case." Raven replied and so Garfield removed his hands so that she could turn around. She expected him to be at least at her height but she was surprised to see that the level of her head stopped at a rather large plexus. She looked up to see Garfield Logan's new appearance. She couldn't believe how much he had grown, much less how manly he looked now. "G-G-Garfield? You look so…so…so…"

"Manly? Handsome? Muscular? Dashing? Pick one." Garfield said with a confident smirk.

"Taller. You're taller." Was Raven's response.

"Taller than who?" Garfield asked.

"Than me," Raven replied.

"Ravy, I've always been taller than you." Garfield replied with his fist on his hips.

'Last we saw each other you only reached as far as my nose.' Raven thought.

"That aside, come here you!" Garfield said, excitingly, wrapping Raven in a hug, making the girl yelp a little. "It's so great see you again, Raven! I can't believe how much you've grown. You look so womanly now." He said jumping up and down with her in his arms.

"Cut it out! Put me down, you idiot!" Raven said irritably.

"Oh, how I have missed hearing this. Only you can call me idiot with so much feel to it." Garfield said while nuzzling her breast with the left side of his face. 'Raven's boobs. Her glorious boobs. They always were rather big for a fourteen year old and now that she's a full grown up they're massive. In fact they may be the biggest ones I've ever seen. And judging by the feel of them I can tell. They're real. I'm in heaven right now.'

After finishing that sentence he was hit in the head by a massive fist made of black aura. Raven had hit him with her magic so hard that he was left lying in a crater on the floor.

"Jeez. When did you become such a pervert? Just because we haven't seen each other in seven years doesn't mean you can say those things and fondle my breasts like that." Raven said with a mix of irritation and embarrassment.

"I said all those things out loud, didn't I?" Garfield asked in muffled sound as his face was buried in the floor.

"Well, it is expected." Dr. Fate said. "Garfield Logan is finally coming to grips with his dormant powers. He's more at peace with his inner animal."

"You know how my powers work?" Garfield asked, getting up from the crater.

"Of course. After all, Ava do visit quite often." Dr. Fate replied, which surprised Garfield.

"You know Ava? How?" The shape shifter asked.

"Ava has been friends with every sorcerer supreme from fist to current. The first one did after all help her create the Irosaru." Fate replied.

"No shit," Garfield said wide eyed. "I never bothered asking Ava the origins of the Irosaru so this is news to me."

"You were with Ava this whole time?" Raven asked. "Why didn't she ever tell me any of this?"

"Who knows? It's impossible to tell what goes on in that whacko's head." Garfield said walking over to Raven. "Now come on you. Let's get going." He said, picking Raven up and flung her over his shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down you idiot!" Raven shouted.

"Don't bother showing us the way out. I'll find it." Garfield told Fate, ignoring Raven, as he walks past him and his wife who looked oddly at Garfield. Well, if fate didn't have his helmet you would tell he had odd expression on his face.

"Garfield Logan, you put me down this instant!" Raven demanded while kicking. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"To introduce you to my team." Garfield replied with a grin.

"You have a team?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Yup. And you are going to be our first female member." Garfield replied.

"Wait. I didn't agree on this!" Raven insisted.

"Don't be so selfish. I'll make that decision." Garfield said.

"That's make you more selfish than anyone here!" Raven cried as she got more irritated.

"Look, I want at least one of the old gang on my team. Victor as already rejected me as he doesn't wanna be a superhero anymore. Kori is still somewhere in space and Nightwing …well I doubt he'll ever take orders from me. And if you turn me down that'll just break my heart." Garfield said.

"You're just unbelievable. You just come back from god knows where after seven years, show up to sexually harass me, then pick me up like I'm some sack of meat and suddenly you think you can decide my own life for me? What kind of sick person have you become?" Raven asked. Silence filled the room as Garfield just kept walking, while picking his ear. He turned his head to look at Raven and said.

"Did you say something Raven? I wasn't paying attention."

* * *

Outside the tower, more familiar shadowy figures were hiding in the bushes.

"Oh man, what're we doing?" A gruff one said. "This is the home of Dr. Fate. He's one of the powerhouses of the Justice League. He's probably stronger than Superman."

"Will you quit your bitching, meathead? We have a plan in case Fate becomes a problem." A small one said.

"But it could very easily backfire." The gruff one insisted.

"Cut it out. We'll deal with that when it come to it. For now, let's just wait for Raven to show up." A woman said.

As she finished this, the magical door to Fate's Tower opened and out came Garfield still carrying Raven, who was even more pissed than before.

"Hey look. It's Beast Boy." The small one said.

"Sweet. Two Titans in a row. This'll be fun." The gruff one said, slamming his right fist to his left palm.

"I'm counting to three, Garfield." Raven warned. "One, two…" She didn't get to finish as Garfield finally put her down. "That's what I thought."

"I've decided." Garfield said, confusing Raven. "I've decided on how to convince you how to join my team."

"You seem more persistent, unlike seven years ago. That annoys me." Raven growled.

"Let's spar. If you beat me I won't bother you again about this. And if I win, you my team." Garfield suggested.

"You're gonna beat me? In a fight?" Raven asked, checking to see if he was serious. He was. "Last I checked you never once were able to beat me whenever we sparred."

"That was seven years ago. I've changed." Garfield said with a confident grin.

"So have I," Raven replied. "I'm nothing like the girl from back in the Titan days."

"So do we have a deal?" Garfield asked.

"You're seriously going to go through with this?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. "It'll be you funeral."

"Oh, shut and punch me already." Garfield demanded with a grin. But before they could even start, a missile came at them. Luckily Changeling saw it and rushed towards the purple haired sorceress. "Look out Raven!" He shouted and pushed Raven out of the way as the missile struck the ground, resulting in a large explosion. Raven wasn't hit by it, thanks to Changeling but the latter was not so lucky as he was sent flying into the trees, burned and covered in blood.

"GARFIELD!" Raven shouted in terror.

"Hehehe. One down, one to go." The gruff on said, catching Raven's attention. She stared at her attackers with rage evident on his face which turned into surprise. It was the HIVES. Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wyld and Seemore. "Remember us, bitch?" Mammoth asked.

"You're too ugly to forget," Raven hissed as she got back to her feet.

"She's grown quite an attitude hasn't she?" Billy asked.

"Then let's teach her some manners," Gizmo said, bringing out his mechanical spider legs from his backpack.

"The ones who need to be taught a lesson here are you people," A familiar voice echoed. A cross shaped light appeared in front of the villains as Dr. Fate came to view. "You are trespassing. Surrender now and I will be gentle." He warned.

"Sorry, but were out for revenge." Gizmo said before he attacked, being carried by his mechanical legs.

"You're way over your head, inventor." Fate said as he raised his right hand to form a magical shield in front of him. He was shocked however when the shield was ripped apart by Gizmo's robot legs. "What? How?" Gizmo took advantage of Fate's initial shock and dug the sharp tips of his legs into Fate's chest. Blood came gushing out of his wounds on his chest as well as dripping out from the bottom of his helmet as he was coughing up blood. 'This is…'

"I think you're the one who's way over your head," Gizmo taunted as he dug his knives further into Fate, causing the supreme sorcerer to cry out in pain.

"Stop it! Get away from him you freak!" Raven shouted as raised her right hand to fire some of her dark magic on the midget. But before she was able to do that she was tied up by a pair of bolas, which had been thrown by the other villains. "What's this?" She asked as she dropped to her knees. "Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?"

"Damn. Nth metal really do work. This was easier than I thought." Billy said with an arrogant smug.

'Nth metal?' Raven thought. 'That special alien metal from Thanagar that disrupt magic. No wonder we're helpless, Fate and I. there was no way either of us could've seen this coming.'

"Haha. I'll go to history as the guy who killed the infamous Dr. Fate." Gizmo said with an evil grin. "You brought this on yourself when you stuck your nose where it didn't belong. Now you're gonna die." He said as he was about to deliver the killing blow.

"STOP IT!" Raven desperately cried out.

Her prayers were heard when a flash of green came straight at Gizmo, sending him hurdling into Mammoth's chest. Raven stared in utter shock. Standing there, cover with blood and burn marks, was Garfield, whom she could have sworn was caught in an explosion.

"You damn fool. That missile really hurt!" Garfield shouted before turning to Raven.

"You don't know the meaning of the word pain!" Gizmo spat back but was ignored as Garfield went to undo the knots on Raven.

"Geez, and here I thought you said you've gotten tough. Maybe I really should reconsider letting you join my team." Garfield said as he freed Raven from her bonds.

"Shut up. They caught us by surprise. We didn't expect them to used nth metal." Raven said, irritably.

"Nth metal?" Garfield asked.

"Dr. Fate!" Raven cried as she rushed the Fate's side.

"Heal Fate's wounds. I'll deal with these losers." Garfield said, facing the HIVE.

"You're the only loser here! You've always been the weakest link among the Titans, Beast Boy!" Gizmo shouted.

"My name is Changeling from now on. But you can call me whatever you like. I don't care." Changeling said as he started stretching for the fight.

"Why you…" Mammoth hissed.

"Stay back, weakling." Another mysterious figure said as it approached the battlefield. This was wrapped up in paper, making him look like a mummy. "I'll take it from here." The others stepped aside for the man whom Raven immediately recognized, just from hearing his voice.

'Malchior,' She thought with disgust.

"Wow! A real walking mummy. That is so cool!" Changeling said with his eyes gleaming.

"I am not a mummy you fool. Don't tell me you forgot about me. Malchior the Dragon." Malchior replied irritably.

"You don't look like a dragon," Changeling replied, nonchalantly.

"Allow me to refresh your memories." Malchior said as his body started to glow. His size changed as he grew larger and larger and suddenly it toke shape. Then the glowing died down and he was now an 80ft long black dragon. "And now you die."

"Oh, yeah. Better give run while you can, freak. Malchior is more powerful than all the HIVE combined." Gizmo said with an arrogant smirk. Changeling however was just picking his nose as he was unimpressed.

"So you turn yourself into a dragon? Still not so impressive." He said.

"He-he's picking his nose," Billy said, dumbstruck.

"You insolent human filth! Begone!" Malchior shouted as he attempted to step in Changeling, who just jumped back several yard.

"Takes a dragon to beat a dragon," He said and suddenly, he started to transform. His skin grew scales and his fingers gained claws. His tongue became forked and his teeth sharp. Wings grew out from his back and he grew ever larger. His new appearances surprised everyone on the field. Changeling has successfully turned into a dragon identical to Malchior. Only green.

"Garfield. When were you able to…?" Raven wondered as she kept healing Fate.

"Ha! So you can shape shift into a dragon now? Big deal?" Malchior said, unimpressed. "You humans are nothing more than insects trying to place yourselves higher up on the food chain. That dragon form is nothing more than an empty shell. You're just a …" Malchior didn't get to finish however since Changeling punched him square across the face. The black dragon rubbed his sore cheek as he glared dagger on his opponent. "Why you…how dare you?"

"I'm sorry. But you were just standing there, ranting like an idiot. If you won't attack then I will." Changeling replied.

'He can talk in animal forms now?' Raven thought.

"Very well. I will turn you into ash now." Malchior said before breathing in and breathed out his hellish fire on the other dragon, who just stood there and let him get hit.

"Ha! Serves that wimp right." Gizmo said with a grin.

"This is what happens to idiots who think that they can take on our boss." Mammoth said with the same evil smirk as Gizmo.

"Hahahahaha! That takes care of that." Malchior said, feeling proud of what he just did.

"Thanks for the warm up!" Changeling said as the smoke cleared. Malchior and the HIVEs were shocked to say the least. Changeling was still standing and hadn't even received a scratch. "Now it's my turn." He said.

"W-wh-what are you?" Malchior asked as he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Changeling inhaled before letting out a breath of fire, much larger than Malchior's. The HIVEs just barely jumped out of the way as the fire went by them. All the plant lives around them started to dry out from the heat emitting from Changeling's flames. 'My skin is suddenly so dry.' Raven thought. Once Changeling was down spouting fire, the smoke cleared the reveal Malchior standing there, looking half dead and shaking. After a few seconds he fell face first to the ground.

"Wh-what just happened?" Gizmo said as he and the other HIVEs were on the ground, after having witnessed their strongest player fall.

"OH MY GOD!" Kyd Wyld and Seemore shouted simultaneously.

"What is it?" Mammoth asked turning to them and saw what surprised them. The mountain that was positioned in the distance had been hit by Changeling's fire. A large chunk of the mountain was now gone.

"Damn! I thought I was holding back enough." Changeling said as he turned back into human form. "I gotta learn how to control my powers better or else someone important might get hurt."

"He-he was holding back he said," Gizmo said nervously.

"That aside," Changeling said turning to the other HIVEs. "There are more fuckers who need to be taught a lesson." He said with a grin.

"Wait! Wait! Wait." Gizmo said, holding his hand up. Then pulled out a white flag from out of nowhere. "We surrender." He said as he and the HIVEs smiled nervously.

"What? Is it over already? You guys were always so boring to fight." Changeling pouted.

'I'm actually kind of glad they attacked when they did.' Raven thought. 'Garfield, you've gotten so much stronger. There's no way I could have beaten you. And you know that.'

Behind the tress, the woman from before had seen the whole thing and was mighty shocked at Changeling's powers. She quickly recovered and ran away as fast as she could before she would spotted. After making some distance she brought out a communicator of some sort.

"This is Madame Viper. The HIVEs have failed us. We cannot trust them. But we've got a bigger problem on our hands. Predator has returned." The woman said.

"Excuse me, Madame Viper. Did you just say Predator?" The man on the other line spoke.

"Yes."

"Then we need the baron more than ever."

* * *

**A.N. Wow, I've just realized I'm building up too many plot holes. It's time I start filling them up. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**Changeling, I'd like you to meet Blue Beetle."**

"**All hulk buster units, open fire."**

"**Hulk smash stupid green man"**

"**What I need in order to change the world is in The Cube."**

"**Ross and Shield calls the Hulk a Monster. They're wrong."**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	7. Hulk against the World

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics or Marvel Comics. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Raven decides to join Changeling's team. Meanwhile the Hulk is seen returning to the Unitated States.**

* * *

After the fight at Fate's Tower, Raven decided to bring Dr. Fate to the Justice League's Watchtower in outer space to receive medical treatment. Both she and Garfield, who had been invited as well, stood outside the hospital room, looking through the window. Fate had his helmet and uniform removed and his chest was covered in bandages. He currently has his eyes closed but he was still breathing. His wife was sitting right next to him with a look of worry on her face. Raven was looking equally worried so Garfield put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. He's gonna be alright. You've already healed most of his wounds. So far your healing hasn't let anyone down yet." He said reassuringly, receiving a nod from Raven.

"He is correct, miss Raven." The Martian Manhunter said, walking over to them, holding a chart. "His condition is stable but he'll be bed-resting for at least a month. With that said, he'll make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Raven replied with a smile of relief.

"As usual, I was right." Garfield said with an arrogant grin.

"So then, Miss Roth, have you taken up on our offer and decided to join the Justice League?" Martian Manhunter asked. This caused Garfield to pull Raven away from the Martian, like she was a possession.

"No way dude. She's joining my team. And there's nothing you say or do that's going to change her mind." He growled childishly.

"I never made a decision about that." Raven said irritably. "But tell you what. Since you saved my life as well as my teacher's life, I'll give you a shot. If you manage to prove yourself a competent leader then I'm in. If not, then count me out."

"Really, that's it? Alright then." Garfield replied and turned his attention back to the Martian. "In your face, jolly green."

"Well, that aside, are you sure you don't want anyone to look on your wounds?" The Martian asked.

"Don't worry about it. These wounds were a lot worse when I got here. I've developed a healing factor. In about twenty minutes or so I'll be fully healed." Garfield assured him. "Although, I could really use a shower. Seeing as I'm covered in blood and dirt."

"Right this way," J'onn led the way.

"I'll see ya at the teleporters later, okay." Garfield told Raven, receiving another nod. "So, where's Flash and Speedy? I hear they're both members of the League." He asked the Martian.

"The Flash is helping Superman rescue colony several thousand lightyears from here and Speedy is in Star City, helping Green Arrow put a drug lord to justice." J'onn replied.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping for some reminiscing." Garfield replied, like a disappointed child.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Garfield was done showering. All his wounds were almost healed now to. When he came out of the shower he saw that he was the only one left in the shower room.

"Perfect," He said with a grin, turning towards the wall at the other end of the wall. "If I'm not mistaken, I saw that the women's locker room was right next to the men's." He said, pressing his ear onto the wall. He could hear splashing water as well as women's voices. "Bingo." He said with a perverted grin. He grew a claw from his right index finger, then carefully drilled a whole through the wall. Once he felt he was through he pulled his finger out and looked through the hole. To his delight almost every woman in the league was there. And they were all naked. Well, aside from those who had a towel wrapped around them, still it was a sight to behold. He particularly liked the view of Wonder Woman and Black Canary's wet naked bodies. 'Amazing. Both of them have well shaped thighs, a firm ass and a bust that could make any woman jealous. Well, except for Raven. I can't wait to see her naked.' He though perversely. He looked over some of the other women. 'There's Fire and Ice. I wonder if the rumors are true about them being gay together. The thought alone is enough to make my hormones go through the roof.' He then turned his attention to a certain winged red head woman. 'Judging by her wings, I'm guessing that's Hawkgirl.' He thought right before Shayera removed her towel, exposing herself entirely. 'Damn! She may not a lot of bust, but she makes up for it with that fine ass and long legs. And those wings make her look like an angel. A naked, wet, beautiful angel.' He thought with a goofy grin. His luck ran out however when the Crimson Fox entered the room.

"Um, everyone. I sense an enormous increase of hormones coming from right over there." She said, pointing at the wall where Garfield was hiding at the other side.

"There's a hole in the wall!" A panicking Black Canary said as she and everyone else quickly covered themselves up.

"A peeping tom!" Ice cried out

"Whoever it is staring through that hole say your prayers!" Wonder Woman furiously shouted charging at the wall.

On the other side of the wall, Garfield was leaping towards the exit.

"I do believe I've overstayed my welcome." He said, grabbing his clothes and dashed towards the entrance right before Wonder Woman smashed the wall down.

"Come back here you filth!" She cried out. If she wasn't naked at the moment she would have followed him. Garfield on the other hand was able to get dressed almost as quickly as the Flash and ran down the corridor.

* * *

In the Watchtower control room, Raven was waiting for Garfield, along with J'onn.

"I'll let you know as soon as there has been any update on Dr. Fate's condition." J'onn said to Raven.

"Thanks," Raven replied with a thankful expression. "I only wish that I could have prevented it somehow. If I was stronger, Dr. Fate wouldn't be injured right now."

"They were armed with nth metal weapons. None of you saw it coming. Just count yourselves lucky that Changeling was there with you." J'onn told Raven.

"I know. Which begs the question, where did the HIVEs get their hands on that kind of alloy? It's not exactly something you find in any market. Not even the black market." Raven said.

"As far as we know, whatever nth metal was left by the Thanagarians was confiscated by the government. But this matter begs the differ. I'll have the Question on this case. He may be bizarre but he equals if not surpass Batman in detective skill." J'onn said.

"There's another thing that bothers me." Raven said, crossing her arms. "Last week, my other former teammate, Cyborg was attacked by another old villain of the Titans. This may be a coincidence or an act of revenge. But just to be on the safe side I'll warn any former titan member."

"You do that." J'onn replied just before Garfield came running through the door with a panicking expression on his face.

"Thanks for the stay but we really need to go!" He quickly said, grabbing Raven's wrist and ran towards the teleporters, dragging Raven along with him. "Come on Raven. Let's go."

"What's gotten into you?" Raven demanded.

"No time to explain!" Garfield cried before jumping onto the teleporter. "New York now!" He desperately told the JL orderly working on the controls. He was slightly shocked at the shape shifter's behavior but complied and sent them away in a flash of light.

"Wonder what got into him," J'onn said. Right then he felt the ground shake as a horde of all the girls that Garfield had peeked on cam running through the doorway.

"Where is he?!" Wonder Woman asked/demanded.

"Who," J'onn asked, carefully as to not upset the already pist of women any further.

"That green filth with pointy ears. Where is he?" Black Canary replied furiously.

"He just left with Raven," J'onn said, keeping a safe distance.

"Damn it! He got away." Fire growled in frustration.

"Don't worry girls. I doubt this is the last time we see him." Shayera assured. J'onn was confused as to what was going on but decided not to ask about it, seeing as to he would only step further into dangerous territory.

* * *

A few days later, Las Vegas

"Sir, a cop just reported in having spotted a man fitting the description." A soldier told his general.

"He's here. Banner is in Vegas. Find him with whatever means necessary. Don't let him slip by this time." The stuck up general known as Thaddeus Ross said.

"Sir, Banner has avoided populated areas for months now. He's stayed out of the country, avoided cities. Why come back now?" The soldier asked.

"Right now I don't know and I don't care. We can get all the answers when Banner is arrested and locked away where he belongs." Ross replied, strictly.

* * *

Elsewhere, a familiar large headed little green man with his henchmen was following the same trail as the military.

"Looks like we've found our target. Remember the plan. Cause as much chaos as possible." The leader said.

"We know boss. I just don't fancy the idea of going back to the cube." The smaller of the two henchmen said with his arms crossed.

"It is only temporarily. Everything has been set in motion. Once we're inside the cube it'll only be a matter of time. What I need in order to change the world is in the cube. And nothing's gonna stop me. Not Shield, not the Hulk, not even the Justice League."

* * *

Along the road that leads to Las Vegas, a hooded figure was seen leaving the city. The mysterious man had long messy shaggy hair, a thin layer of beard and yellow eyes that looked really tired. He was also rather skinny. All in all, he looked like a drug addict. Of course he wasn't. This was the wrongly accused scientist Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, alone and on the run from the military. Currently he was looking for someone. He found his target when he came upon a café named Vital Signs. He entered the café and scanned the room and found a young skinny Asian looking boy sitting at the front desk, eating a burger. He walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What can I get for ya?" The middle aged waitress sighed.

"Coffee please," Bruce said.

"Regular or decaf?" The waitress asked.

"Definitely decaf." Bruce replied. As he waited for his coffee he looked over at the teenager who had a solemn expression on his face as he ate his burger. "Excuse me," He said catching the teen's attention. "Mr. Cho? Mr. Amadeus Cho?" The teen was alerted and held his guard. "Don't be frightened. I'm not here to hurt you." Bruce said, picking out a photograph. "I'm a friend." He said showing the boy the photo. It was of a much younger Bruce next to a young Asian woman. "Your mother and I went to school together. My name is Bruce. I've been looking for you."

"W-what'd you want?" Amadeus asked, carefully.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry about your parents. They were both friends of mine." Bruce said with a sad expression.

"Did you come here to give me pity?" Amadeus asked.

"No. I came to offer my help. I know about the people who are after you. I can help you deal with them. But in return I need your help." Bruce replied as he received his coffee.

"What can you do to the bastards who are after me? Do you even know who these people are?" Amadeus asked.

"I'm fully aware. And I'm more than capable. Let's just say there's a part of me that people would rather stay away from." Bruce said as he looked himself in the reflection in the coffee.

"Okay. Let's say you can help me. What'd you want from me?" Amadeus asked.

"Do you know about the cube?" Bruce asked.

"The super villain prison, made by SHIELD, specializing in villains who have been exposed to radiation? Nope, can't say I've heard of it." Amadeus replied, sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." Bruce said. "That aside, you see I believe that SHIELD isn't trying to cure these people. But instead they're trying to create weapons. I need your help to gather up proof. I've heard about your uncanny ability to hack into any and all computers in the world. Are you up for a challenge?"

"You're offering me to get rid of the people who murdered my family in exchange for hacking into classified SHIELD information, making the most powerful military unit in the world go after me instead. Sure, the challenge excites me." Amadeus replied sarcastically, leaning his chin on his left palm. He just then noticed the enormous green figure that had entered the café and stood right behind Bruce, who noticed the horrified expression on Amadeus face as well as everyone else. He turned around and came face to face with an old rival.

"Hey there. Long time no see." The Abomination said with a toothy grin.

"Oh fu…" Bruce didn't get to finish his sentence before the Abomination tossed him through the window, out into the street. Abomination smashed through the wall, following his prey. Bruce suddenly started to sweat bullets as his heart rate increased dramatically. His eyes turned green and veins popped up all over his body as he suddenly started to grow. His skin color started to change to a shade of green and his clothes was ripped apart as he gained a large mass of muscles. He was now standing more than ten feet tall, green and muscular. He roared furiously at the Abomination. He had become The Hulk.

Back inside the café, Amadeus was sitting on the floor with a surprised expression on his face. "That was pretty radical," He said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Changeling's mansion

"Okay, so how about the Super Hero Squad?" Garfield asked raven who was sitting on the couch with her nose stuck in a book.

"No," She solemnly replied, not taking her eyes of the book.

"How about the Super Friends?" Garfield went on.

"No."

"Changeling and his Amazing Friends?"

"Leave me alone," Raven told her leader who was throwing name suggestions for the team at her.

"But I'm bored. Thor went back to Asgard and cap is in Fawcett City doing who knows what." Garfield pouted like a child.

"No, he isn't." Captain Marvel said as he entered the living room.

"Cap! I'm so relieved. I'd almost forgotten how boring Raven could be." Garfield said with relief.

"Whatever," Raven said, keeping her cool.

"Here I thought I was gonna have to spend another day with a bottle of scotch." Garfield said, ignoring Raven.

"You know, you really should cut down on drinking. It might affect you in the future." Captain Marvel suggested.

"Don't be ridicules. Drinking whenever I want won't affect my health." Garfield retorted and noticed a teenage boy with black hair standing behind the captain. It was Jamie. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing at the boy.

"Oh, this. Changeling, I'd like you to meet Blue Beetle. His real name is Jamie though." Captain Marvel introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jamie replied politely.

"So kid, what can you do?" Garfield asked. Jamie didn't respond. Instead he covered himself in his blue armor which astounds the green shape shifter. "That is so COOL!" He cried excitingly. "What can you do with that armor?"

"Well, I can fly, shoot lasers from my hands, form a force field, shape my arms into a weapons and I got a little bit of super strength." Jamie replied.

"That does sound pretty neat. But can you handle yourself in a fight?" Garfield asked.

"I saw him before. He and I fought the Atomic Skull recently. He's got some ways to go but I think he's got the hang of the basics." Captain Marvel said. "Speaking of which, our little dispute with Atomic Skull should be on the news right now. You can see for yourself." He said, rushing over to the remote control. He turned on the TV and ironically enough they were showing a live broadcast of the Hulk fighting the Abomination.

"Just recently, we've received word that the Hulk and the Abomination have engaged in combat, just outside Las Vegas." The news reporter said, overlooking the battle bellow from her helicopter. "Right now they show no signs of taking their fight into the city but the military have begun evacuating just in case. We have confirmation that the Hulk Busters are on their way. All we can do is pray for all the brave soldiers to finally put an end to these monsters reign of terror once and for all."

"Hulk, huh? He seems pretty strong." Garfield said.

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard about the Hulk yet? Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Well, I have been spending the last seven years in a pocket dimension." Garfield retorted. "But with that said, to the Quinnjets!" He said, tossing his fist into the air.

"We're going to Las Vegas?" Captain Marvel asked.

"No, we're going to kick some legit ass." Changeling said, ramming his right fist into his left palm. "These guys are villains and we're heroes. This is our job. Now let's move out, Team Titans."

"How fucking original," Raven retorted.

"Oh, come on Raven. If you're gonna reject all my name suggestions I'm gonna run out of ideas." Changeling pouted childishly.

"The sooner the better," Raven replied.

"What's that all about?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Changeling still hasn't thought of a name for the team." Captain Marvel replied, embarrassingly.

"Really?" Blue Beetle asked with a raise eyebrow and Captain Marvel replied with a nod.

* * *

Minutes later, the side of the mountain where the mansion was stationed at opened a secret door and the Quinnjet came flying out towards the sky.

"Rita said this baby is capable of mach 8. Let's put that to the test." Changeling said as he increased the speed. "Already at mach 3 and rising. I love my adoptive parents."

"Um, Changeling, should we really have brought the new comer along? He's way too inexperienced to take on a mission like this right away." Raven said.

"Um, I'm right here." Blue Beetle said, annoyed.

"Don't worry Rae. He's in good care with the rest of us. I was planning on testing him in the training room but this is even better. Besides, the best test is on the field." Changeling replied with a grin.

"If you say so, oh great leader." Raven said with her arms crossed, looking out the window. Blue Beetle was visibly annoyed at being ignored.

"So what's the plan boss?" Captain Marvel asked.

"You and Raven will take on the Abomination, leave to Hulk to me." Changeling said and turned his attention to the newbie. "And Blue Beetle, you will have the most important task of all."

"Really? What?" Blue Beetle asked with a bright smile.

"Crowd control," Changeling replied and Blue Beetle face dropped instantly. "You're gonna make sure no innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire. Our most important task isn't about the number of villains we need to capture. It's the number of people we need to protect."

"But we'll be out in the desert." Blue Beetle mumbled but was completely ignored once again.

* * *

Back in Nevada desert, Hulk and Abomination were having a brutal fight while Amadeus were hiding behind a rock, witnessing the fight.

"This is so cool. It's way better than seeing it on the news." The teen said, unable to contain his excitement.

"Glad you feel that way, kid." A gruff voice said from behind Amadeus. The teen turned his head around slowly and his eyes widen in horror as he saw a tall, muscular, bald headed man towering over him with a sadistic grin on his face. "I know who you are, Amadeus Cho. Some nasty people have put a nice price on your head. Well, just the head." He said, holding up a chain ball. All of a sudden his skin color started to take the same shape as the ball, making him look more metallic. This man was former professional boxer Carl 'Crusher' Creel, now known as the super villain Absorbing Man. "This is going to be a nice day. Not only will I take down the Hulk but I'll earn a lot of money when I bring your dead body in." He said as he formed his right hand into a machete.

"No, please. Don't do it. I beg you." Amadeus pleaded.

Back in the fight, Hulk was able to knock Abomination several yards away. He just then noticed that Absorbing Man was attacking Amadeus. He jumped towards them and made it just as Absorbing Man was gonna deliver the killing blow. He grabbed the machete with his bare hands, making green blood dropped from his hands. Hulk pushed the villain back with a head but then punched him the chest, making him back away several feet. The Hulk looked down on the petrified boy. "Run," He told him and Amadeus toke a few seconds to recover and jumped to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The Hulk was about to go in for another attack but the Abomination had snuck up behind him and caught him the full nelson.

"Everything they said about you in The Cube was true. You've gotten soft." The Absorbing man said, forming his fists into a pair of hammers. "Are you trying to be some kind of hero? Is that why you saved that brat?" He mocked as he approached the Hulk who was struggling to get out of Abomination's grip. "Let me tell you something about people like him." He went on before throwing a barrage of punches at the Hulk. "They think you're more of a monster than me!" Absorbing man yelled before coming in for another assault but the hulk lifted his legs up and double kicked the Absorbing Man, sending him flying into a mountain. He then broke out of Abomination's grip and grabbed the villain's head tossing him into the air. He jumped after his opponent and punched him in the chest sending him crashing towards where he had sent Absorbing Man. Ha landed a few yards away from them. As the dust cleared the two was shown approaching the enemy.

"You can't beat both of us," Abomination said.

The Hulk didn't take his words into consideration and simply charged at the duo once again. The two villains did the same. But before they could clash, a missile struck, sending all three of them flying in separate directions. Hulk quickly recovered and realized right away what was happening.

"Ross," He hissed, glaring at the large number of tanks and helicopter that was approaching them.

From inside the command vehicle **(A.N: I'm sure it's called something else. But I'm calling it a command vehicle for now) **General Ross gave out his orders. "All Hulk buster unites, open fire!"

The Hulk Busters complied and fired a barrage of missiles at the Hulk.

"Great, the Hulk Busters. What'd we do now?" Abomination asked, watching the fight.

Absorbing Man put his right hand to his left ear. "Boss, we've got some problems here." He said into his ear come.

"I am aware of it." The Leader replied from the other end. He was observing the fight from a safe distance, with his hands behind his back. "Don't worry. This is for our own benefit. What I need in order to change the world is in The Cube. Our capture is essential for this. Get back into the fight." He ordered.

"Well, here goes nothing." Absorbing Man said as he and Abomination complied with Leader's orders.

Hulk tore the upper part of a tank of, forcing the soldiers to jump out, and tossed that piece at a helicopter, sending it crashing. Luckily the pilots jumped out before then. The Hulk was hit by several more tanks but jumped into the air, landed in front of a tank and picked it up and tossed it away. It landed upside down on another tank. Hulk turned his attention back to the command vehicle.

"Don't think I forgot about you," He growled at Ross.

"Don't let up. Keep up the pressure. No matter what happens don't let that monster escape." Ross ordered.

"Sir, what about Absorbing Man and the Abomination?" His second in command asked.

"They're not our concern at this moment," Ross growled.

"Actually they are. They're engaging our unites." The soldier replied.

"What!"

Back outside, the Absorbing Man and Abomination were indeed tearing tanks apart.

"Damn them," Ross hissed through gritting teeth. "We'll take them down along with The Hulk. All hulk buster unites, regroup. We're going …"

"General Ross, withdraw your men." A thick Russian voice said over the come channel, interrupting the general.

"This is a secure channel. Who is this?" Ross demanded.

"Oh you know. A real fucking hero." Changeling said over the come with a grin. He turned his attention back to his teammates. "There's another villain down there. Any idea who he is?"

"I've heard of him." Blue Beetle said. "He's the Absorbing Man. He's a villain that lives up to his name. He can literally absorb virtually anything and take it's form."

"This changes the plan a bit. Captain, you'll have to take on Abomination on your own. Raven, you take care of Absorbing Man." Changeling ordered.

"Fine by me," Raven said, actually cracking a smile. "I finally get to show the result of my training."

"What about me?" Blue Beetle asked.

"You're still on crowd control," Changeling said as he got out of his seat. "Let's move out team." He said ignoring the disappointed look on Blue Beetle's face.

Back down on the battle field, Hulk was just finishing up the last of the tanks that we're in his way and was about to assault Ross when suddenly a large green whale came crashing down on him. Changeling reverted back to his human form and stood over the Hulk's back.

"Hey there. I'm Changeling. Ex-Teen Titan member and shape shifter. You wouldn't happen to consider giving up would ya?" Changeling asked. The Hulk responded by pushing Changeling of his back, letting out a roar. "Temper, temper." The shape shifter said, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Hulk smash little green man!" Hulk roared before attacking.

"Well, that wouldn't be very nice." Changeling said jokingly before dodging Hulks fists.

"Who the fuck is that?" Absorbing Man asked, watching Changeling and Hulk fight.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" Abomination asked. Right then he saw red blur coming at him. It was Captain Marvel. He flew right into the Abomination's belly, sending him flying.

"Is that Captain Marvel?" Absorbing Man asked, not noticing Raven coming out of the ground through her dark magic.

"Hey," She said before blasting Absorbing Man with a ray of dark energy. Absorbing Man was sent backing, leaving a trail beneath his feet.

"Hey, I know you. You're that creepy witch girl who was a part of the Teen Titans a few years back." Absorbing Man said.

"My name is Raven." The former Titan replied before forming a gigantic raven bird out of dark magic, with her in the center of it.

"Scary." Absorbing man said, grinning while forming his fists into spiked balls. "NOT!"

Ross was downright furious. "You vigilante freaks are interfering with military business. Stay out of our way!" He yelled into the come channel.

"Yeah. Because you totally had everything under control," Changeling said sarcastically while dodging Hulk's blows. "What, with all your men falling like flies all over the place. Clearly I'm dealing with an expert here." He went on, further infuriating Ross. "Just enjoy the show while we do your dirty work for you." Changeling finished before breaking of. He turned his attention back to the Hulk, standing several feet away. "Alright jolly green, you wanna go, then let's go." He said and turned into a triceratops. Changeling attacked with incredible speed for his size but the Hulk rammed his fist into Changeling's head, resulting in a huge shockwave. Changeling reverted back to his human form and held on to his head, cringing in pain. "OWOWOWOW! Fuck! That hurts! I'm gonna wake up with a major hangover tomorrow!"

"I'll show you the meaning of the word pain!" Hulk cried before bringing both of his fists down but missed as Changeling jumped forward in between Hulk's legs and rolled behind Hulk.

'This guy's the real deal. I'm gonna have go all out.' Changeling thought before turning into a dragon. He looked down upon the Hulk who was not looking in least bit impressed. Changeling let out a roar which unleashed a shockwave that sent tremors on the ground.

'What the hell?' Raven thought looking at Changeling. 'A shockwave? His roars are this powerful?'

"Eyes on me, bitch!" Absorbing Man cried, bringing his fists together forming them into one big hammer. He brought the hammer down which Raven blocked with a magic force field.

On top of some cliffs, Blue Beetle was watching the battle in annoyance.

"Crowd control? What crowd?!" He cried out, waving his hands into the air. "Damn it. I'm a hero to. I should be down there helping them." He complained.

As Blue Beetle was complaining over his position, Captain Marvel was currently gaining the upper hand on Abomination. He manages to land several direct hits until Abomination grabbed his right fist, squeezing it. He then landed a right hook on the captain's face, followed by knee in the gut then another hit to the face, sending him flying into the air. Abomination smiled sadistically at the captain who came in for another assault. Abomination pulled his fist back and rammed it into Captain Marvel's, sending them both backing. Captain Marvel slammed his fist into the ground, causing an earthquake which sent Abomination flying into the wall of a cliff. He quickly recovered and saw the captain charging again. Abomination hit the giant cliff wall, causing cracks to form at the bottom. He then went out of his way and pushed the cliff, sending it crashing down on Captain Marvel, burying him under a mountain.

"Shit! Cap's in trouble. Now's my chance to prove myself." Blue Beetle said to himself as he flew into battle. Changeling noticed this.

"No, Blue Beetle. I didn't give any orders to engage!" He shouted with his loud dragon voice.

"Relax pops and let me show you what I can do." Blue Beetle said with cockiness.

"Blue Beetle! Stand down! That's a direct…" Changeling didn't get to finish since the Hulk landed a heavy blow on his chest, sending him falling on his back. "Damn it. I'm gonna have to wrap this up first." Changeling said before getting back up. Hulk leaped into the air, preparing for anther assault. Changeling spouted fire on the jade giant, sending him pluming into the ground. Changeling didn't let up and continued to pour fire on the Hulk, who was struggling to get back up. 'This guy is unreal. I'm not even holding back.' Changeling thought in amazement.

Back on the command vehicle, Ross saw his chance. "Now! Fire on the Hulk." He ordered.

"But sir, the superheroes are still down there." A soldier objected.

"That is a direct order," Ross furiously replied and the soldier had no choice but to obey.

Back with Blue Beetle, the latter was hovering over the Abomination. "Hey ugly! Why won't you pick someone your own size?" He said, attacking Abomination who leaped into the air grabbing Blue Beetle and then punching him in the face, sending him flying.

Right then, Ross had fired a large missile at Changeling and Hulk. Coincidently enough, Abomination had tossed Blue Beetle right into the missile. The explosion was incredibly large. Large enough to catch Changeling's attention. The shape shifter's eyes widen in horror as he saw his comrade covered in burn marks and unconscious.

"Beetle!" He cried, rushing to his fallen comrade's aid.

Blue Beetle ended up crashing into a cliff, causing it to collapse. The falling cliff hit a nearby chopper' making go out of balance and start to crash. The Hulk, who had just recovered witnessed the scene. He looked to his left and saw he had an opening. A chance to escape and let the pilots on the chopper crash and die. But he was looking skeptical about the idea.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" The pilot cried in his come link. He saw the ground getting closer and closer. He shut his eyes shut, waiting for death to come. It didn't come however as he felt the chopper had stopped falling. He opened his eyes and saw the Hulk had grabbed the chopper and carefully put it down.

"What the…?" Changeling said, not believing what he had just witnessed.

The Hulk let out a tiresome sigh. He was exhausted. Which is why he fell easily when he was electrocuted from behind. The one who had done it was a red haired woman dressed in very tight leather. Next to her was a bowman dressed in purple. "Looks like we missed the party." The bowman said. Changeling, who was still in dragon form and holding Blue Beetle in his hand, looked behind the two and recognized the aircraft they had arrived on. More like he recognized the symbol.

"You guys are SHIELD." He said.

"Yes we are. And if you don't mind we'll be taking custody of the Hulk and the other two." The woman said with a thick Russian accent.

"You're talking to a giant green dragon. Are you just gonna ignore that entirely?" The bowman asked.

* * *

The Abomination was sneering at what he had witnessed. "That idiot Hulk. This is what happens when you show your enemies sympathy." He mocked. Right then he started to feel the rock he was standing on shake. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot that." He said right before the mountain flew into the air with Captain Marvel beneath it. He flipped the whole mountain over and buried Abomination beneath it.

"Now 'pant' we're even," Captain Marvel panted.

* * *

Raven still haven't finished up with her fight against Absorbing Man. For some reason her magic wasn't working so well against him.

'This guy. The alloy he's absorbed. Is it iron?' She thought as she dodged another assault from Absorbing Man, flying into the air.

"Come down here and fight me, bitch!" He demanded.

'If it's iron then my demon magic will have little effect on him. I'll have to improvise.' She thought and used her magic to bring a rocky pillar out of the ground, sending Absorbing Man into the air. She then proceeded with firing a magic blast at him, sending him flying into some rocks. Raven followed and landed gracefully at a safe distance from Absorbing Man. The latter then went and absorbed the rocks beneath his feet.

"You dumb bitch. I can absorb anything. Even rock." Absorbing man said with confidence.

Raven looked at her opponent as if he was stupid. Which he was. She raised her right hand, which was glowing a black aura. Absorbing Man's left arm became engulfed in the same aura and suddenly his entire arm blew to pieces. He let out a cry in pain as he grabbed the area where his arm once was. He looked at Raven with fear evident in his eyes.

"I know someone who can use rocks in a more creative way than you." Raven said as she floated towards him, with both her hands glowing. "She's a bitch though."

"Wait. Let's talk this over." Absorbing Man said, cowardly as he backed away. Raven engulfed his whole body in a black aura and suddenly he exploded. His head flew towards Raven and she caught it gracefully in her hand.

"You lose," Raven said with a grin.

"I'm gonna get you for this someday, bitch." Absorbing Man growled.

"Whatever," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After the battle, the villains plus the Hulk were all being taken in by SHIELD personals. Even the Leader had somehow been caught.

"You really shouldn't be standing out in the open like that. Seriously, for someone who claims to be the smartest guy on the planet you sure are stupid." Hawkeye mocked, not noticing the grin on the leader's face.

Blue Beetle was doing surprisingly well, despite the fact that he had taken a hit like that. His armor was more resilient than people had thought.

"That went pretty well for a first mission." Captain Marvel said.

"I'll say. Three villains in one go. I'd say that's quite a wrap," Changeling replied with a smirk.

"Don't you mean four? We caught the Hulk to." Blue Beetle asked.

"The Hulk isn't a villain," Changeling said with a serious expression. "I saw him. He had a way out. He could have escaped. Instead he stayed behind and saved those pilots, throwing away his chance for freedom. Now ask yourself, why would he risk imprisonment for the sake of saving the people who tried to kill him?"

"Good point there," Captain Marvel replied.

"Ross and SHIELD calls the Hulk a monster. They're wrong." Changeling said, glaring at the people who were taking away the good doctor who had reverted back to the same skinny scientist from before.

Silence filled the air for a moment before Blue Beetle spoke up. "So, how'd I do on my first day?" He asked. He soon regretted asking that as Changeling turned around slowly, with a look of fury and disappointment mixed in his facial expression.

"How did you do?" He hissed. "I'll tell you how you did. You disobeyed orders. You left your post. You put several military unites at risk not to mention you almost got yourself killed! And if the Hulk hadn't caught that chopper those two pilots would be dead because of you! If you ever disobey me again I will kick you of this team within the next ten seconds and I will forget you forever within the next five. Is that clear?" Changeling asked furiously.

"Yeah. Crystal clear." Blue Beetle replied, looking down at his feet.

"We're gonna have to hold the welcome celebration for another time. First you gotta earn it. As well as re-earn my trust." Changeling said, walking away.

Raven was mighty surprised by Changeling's leadership skills. She realizes he has to be strict as the leader but she didn't expect this. Captain Marvel thought the same and rushed over to the shape shifter.

"Don't you think your being a little harsh on him? He is new in this kind of business. Of course he's gonna make mistakes." Captain Marvel said.

"I know that. But if I'm too soft on him right from the start he won't learn. He needs to know the seriousness of the situation. This isn't some dumb childish game we're playing here. We're fighting killers with superpowers here. And a team without respect for their leader is sure to fall apart. Plus we can't trust someone who would go and act on his own like that in the middle of a fight. Now I hope you can understand that." Changeling replied.

"Yeah. I do. But you shouldn't be saying these things to me. Tell him that." Captain Marvel said, pointing at Blue Beetle.

"That is something he has to realize on his own." Changeling replied as he made his way towards the Quinnjet.

"What a day it's been," Raven said, walking up to the captain.

"No kidding," Captain Marvel said as he and Raven and Blue Beetle followed their leader, while the sun was setting in the distance.

* * *

**A.N. Now this was a long one. I didn't expect it to be this long. Well, I'm just glad I finally finished it. Again, give your full honest opinions and review me. I am flattered that many of you have favorite this story but what I like most are reviews. They're like fuel to me. It helps my write more and faster. Boy, I really am desperate for attention. Anyways, be sure to subscribe. Peace out.**

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**Loki, you have much to answer for."**

"**Destroying you people will be the first step in breaking down Thor."**

"**Child of Trigon, you will learn you magic is nothing compared to mine."**

"**By the way. Don't you think it's a bit windy downstairs?"**

"**I will make you all suffer for this humiliation!"**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	8. AN

**Hey everyone. I bet you're all wondering 'what's taking him so damn long?' Well, first of all, I deeply apologize for the late update but I have good reason to. There's been a bit of problem with my family. I won't go in on any details. It's private. Let's just say things been messed up recently. But it's finally starting to look like things are turning for the better. I'll be updating the next chapter soon. I'm so sorry I didn't post this note until now. But like I said thing's been rather bad lately. Anyways I hope you'll all understand this and be patient with me. Until then have a good night. **


	9. Gate of Zodiac

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics or Marvel Comics. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Changeling and his team get attacked by an old foe of Thor. Meanwhile, Asgard is under siege by the god of mischief.**

* * *

Asgard, home of the Norse Gods. The safe haven of fallen warriors of ancient past. Or at least it is until one particular week that occurs once a year. The Odin sleep which replenishes Asgard's king, Odin's powers, was nearing, making it a vulnerable target for its enemies. Currently it was under siege by an alliance of Frost Giants and ogres, led by the god of deception himself, Loki.

"Don't stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay anyone who resist." Loki ordered as his armies advanced, burning the city as they went.

Asgard did their best to retaliate. But even their bravest and strongest warriors fell, one by one until only the shield maiden of Asgard herself remained standing, Lady Sif. She chopped down a large number of ogres before going after a frost giant. The giant swung it's giant axe down upon Sif who jumped out of the way and then jumped up on the axe running up the frost giant's arm until she reached her target then slice the frost giant's throat open with her double swords. The frost giant let out a gagging sound before falling to the ground. Sif landed gracefully on the ground but was taken by surprise when a giant mace hit her on the side, sending her flying into a wall. The frost giant who had hit her picked her up and brought her closer to its mouth. It was about to consume her. It didn't get the chance though as a large bolt of lightning struck it, making it drop Sif. All the frost giants and ogres looked up to the sky and saw to their horror that Thor had arrived on the battlefield.

"Frosts giants, ogres, HAVE AT THEE!" He cried out and engaged the invaders in battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, a familiar blonde haired sorceress was watching the fight using her magic. Her name is known among Asgard as The Enchantress.

"With Thor being occupied with defending Asgard, his precious mortal friends will be an easy target." She said with a sinister grin.

"It was Thor I wanted to slay," Black Adam growled.

"You will not lay a finger on Thor unless I say so." Enchantress replied. "Or do I have to remind you who's holding your life in their hands." She said as part of Black Adam's right hand started to fade to dust, leaving bones behind. "Now that that's been settled, let's set our plan in motion."

* * *

Back at the mansion, the team had just returned home and Garfield was still giving out name suggestions for his team.

"Okay, how about the Mega Heroes?"

"No," Raven replied as she got more annoyed.

"Then how about the Knights of Justice?"

"No."

"The Heavenly Guardians?"

"No."

"The Defenders? The Mighty Heroes? The Fantastic Legion?"

"Are you seeing someone? Because you should," Raven said.

"Well, it's been fun today. But I'm really anxious to head back to Fawcett City." Captain Marvel said, heading for the door.

"I should go home to. If I miss my curfew again I won't see the light of another day." Blue Beetle said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Garfield replied while headed for the kitchen. "Hey Winston! What's for dinner tonight?" He called out.

While they were heading for the exit, Captain Marvel leaned towards Blue Beetle who was still looking pretty blue **A.N. No pun intended.**

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really," Blue Beetle replied.

"Hey, don't let what Gar said get to you. He was just overreacting." Captain Marvel said with a reassuring smile.

"No, he was right." Blue Beetle said, looking down on his feet. "People's lives were put in danger because of me. Including the team. What a lousy start on a superhero business."

"You did a little mistake. We all do that every now and then. But don't let it get to your head. Learn from it and get stronger. I've seen Garfield do the same thing. That's the reason why I joined this team." Captain Marvel replied, keeping his smirk.

"Thanks," Blue Beetle said, giving the captain a fade smile.

"Now come on. I better get home to. I have a curfew to." Captain Marvel said, rushing for the door.

"Wait, what?" Blue Beetle asked, confused to hear a grown man with a curfew. Before he could question it though, the front door exploded on the heroes faces, sending them flying across the hallway. Changeling and Raven were quickly on the scene.

"What the hell?! We've only got this building for barely a week and already we're being attacked?" Changeling ranted, jumping in front of his team.

As the dust cleared, the Enchantress, Executioner and Black Adam came into view. "Good evening, mortals." She said with a sinister grin.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Thor had just finished the last of the Frost Giants and the remaining ogres fled in fear. All of Asgard was cheering for their savior but it was too soon to celebrate as there was one foe left. That being the one behind the assault, Loki. The adopted son of Odin blasted Thor with his magic when he had his back turned, sending him crashing into a couple of buildings.

"Welcome home, brother." Loki said with a wicked grin, hovering above Thor and fired more rays of dark energy blast him. "You had this coming for a long time."

"I do not wish to fight you, Loki." Thor pleaded.

"Good," Loki said with a devilish grin, forming a trident out of thin air in his hand. "That should make things a little easier." He said and flung the trident towards Thor's chest. The thunderer jumped out of the way and held his hand out where his hammer was lying. The hammer quickly levitated towards its master and then Thor and Loki engaged in a vicious battle.

* * *

"Hello sexy," Changeling said with a goofy grin as his eyes scanned Enchantress curvaceous figure. "Tell me, why is it that most women that are in the superhero or villain business have such nice bodies."

"Our great and noble leader everybody," Raven said sarcastically with a gloomy expression.

"Do you think that compliments are going to keep you alive?" Enchantress asked.

"Nope. But I do think my fists will," Changeling replied with a cocky grin.

"You insolent little…" Executioner hissed. He was cut short however when Black Adam, who had lost his patience, flew past his comrades straight at Captain Marvel, pushing him through the walls in the mansion.

"You? How are you alive? I saw you turn into dust." Captain Marvel asked shocked. Black Adam just pushed Captain Marvel out the building, into the air where they would have more room to fight.

"There's no point in answering the questions of someone who is about to die." Black Adam replied, charging his fists with lightning.

"Bring it on loser," Captain Marvel dared.

"Last time we fought, you needed help from the Irosaru and Thor. Now you're on your own." Black Adam hissed and came in for attack. Captain Marvel blocked Black Adam's fist and uppercut him, sending him into the air.

"Don't think that because I'm on my own doesn't mean you'll win." Captain Marvel warned and engaged Black Adam.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the mansion, Enchantress was furious. "How dare he attack before I gave him the command? No matter. I'll just punish him after we're done here." She said, smirking at her foes. "Destroying you people will be the first step in breaking Thor."

"You guys know Thor?" Changeling asked.

"We've known each other since childhood. But we're getting of topic." Enchantress said as her hands started to glow yellow. "Don't worry. I promise you your deaths will be a quick painless one." She said with a sinister smirk.

"Raven, teleport us all out of here." Changeling ordered and Raven complied, covering the whole room in darkness, sending everyone out into the courtyard. "Now I can fight without having to worry about destroying out HQ." He said with a confident grin.

"It doesn't matter where we fight. The end result will still be the same." Enchantress said and then the earth started to shake. Moments later, a number of giant hands stuck out from the ground. Before long, five rocky giants had dug themselves out from the ground.

"What the hell is that?!" Blue Beetle asked, eyeing the twenty foot tall beings.

"Those are golems," Raven replied with her mouth hanging. "Be careful. This woman is no ordinary magician. To be able to create just one giant golem is extremely difficult, much less five of them." Raven warned.

"Don't worry Raven," Changeling said, stepping between the golems and her. "I can take these fuckers in my sleep. You take care of the hot blonde. Blue Beetle, you will take on mustache guy over there."

"Oh…okay. If you say so," Blue Beetle said, surprised that Changeling already trusts him with an order.

"Be careful, Changeling. Golems are very powerful beings. You may need to use your dragon form in order to beat them." Raven advised her leader.

"No thank you," Changeling said, waving her of. "Turning into a dragon puts such a strain on the body. I'll turn into something smaller, yet still very powerful." He said before grew taller. His legs turned into a bull legs, his torso remained human and much more muscular and his head turned into that of a bulls. He had turned into a minotaur.

'So he can turn into other mythical animals as well? I wonder how many other creatures he can turn into.' Raven thought before turning her attention to Enchantress. 'I can't think about that now though. I've got a fight on my hand.' She thought and flew into the air, eyeing her opponent. But before she could attack, the Executioner had jumped into the air, his giant axe in hand, about to strike Raven. Unfortunately for him however, Blue Beetle had acted quickly and got in front of him and blocked the axe with a pair of swords he had grown from his hands.

"Your fight is with me, old timer." He said with a grin.

"Fine. I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face boy!" Executioner hissed.

"You're mine, bitch." Raven said as she dashed at Enchantress.

"Child of Trigon, you will learn that your magic is nothing compared to mine." Enchantress said with an arrogant smirk as her hands started to glow yellow.

"Team, defend our home!" Changeling cried out and the other two let out a "YEAH!"

* * *

Black Adam and Captain Marvel had taken their fight into the sky. Captain Marvel tried to keep up with Black Adam but the former marvel was proven to be a far more skilled fighter as he punched the captain across the face, sending him pummeling towards the ground. Black Adam dashed down on Captain Marvel, double punching him in the stomach making him fly even faster towards the surface. Black Adam proceeded with firing lightning on Captain Marvel, zapping him before hitting a mountain.

"Before I was granted these powers by the wizard I was an elite warrior in the army of my homeland. What are you? A mere child." Black Adam taunted, hovering over Captain Marvel. "What happened to all that boasting earlier?" Black Adam asked, grabbing Captain Marvel's head. "And you called me a loser?" He said and twisted around, gaining momentum and tossed Captain Marvel towards the horizon. "Now taste the power of a true god." He boasted with a grin and fired lightning at the captain. The young hero quickly recovered, straighten himself up and held out his hand, blocking the lightning. Then, much to Black Adam's surprise, emitted lightning from his own palm. "What?!" He cried out.

"I picked up a few tricks from our last encounter." Captain Marvel said and put more pressure into his lightning.

* * *

Raven flew at Enchantress, who used her magic to bring pillars of rocks up from the ground in order to strike the young sorceress. Raven easily dodged the pillars as she kept advancing on her opponent. Enchantress made one last attempt to stop Raven by forming a rocky wall before her. But Raven used her ability to phase through the wall. She came face to face with Enchantress and used her magic to blast in her face, however the attack went right through her and she vanished into thin air.

'An illusion spell,' Raven thought.

"Child of Trigon, you will learn your magic is nothing compared to mine." Enchantress's voice echoed. Suddenly, a magic circle formed beneath Raven's feet. 'Shit!' She thought and a magic blast came out of the circle. Smoke was no covering the area where Raven had stood as Enchantress's real body came into view. "Half demon yet half of you is still human." She mocked with an arrogant grin. Her gleeful expression turned into surprise when the smoke cleared and she saw Raven standing there, perfectly unharmed, her body now surrounded by an aura of her own magic. "Impressive. You were able to form a protective barrier around you with concentrated magic energy. For you to have withstood such a powerful blast goes to show …you're not as feeble as you look."

Raven didn't respond. Her whole body became covered in an aura of bright light energy. Enchantress stayed on alert and prepared for anything. To her surprise, Raven vanished before her eyes and before she knew it, was right in front of her, blasting her with her magic. Enchantress was sent backing and a look of fury was evident on her face. She tried to counter attack the heroine but the sorceress used her new found speed to land several direct hits on her opponent.

"It's a new spell I developed. It allows me to temporarily move at the speed of lightning," Raven explained.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've battled lightning," Enchantress whispered and summoned several large bricks and sent them at Raven at an incredible speed. Raven used her speed to avoid the rocks but they were proven to much faster than she anticipated. She flew into the air where the bricks persuaded her. "You think you can escape me if you go into the air? Fool! My bricks will surround you!" Enchatress shouted and raised her hands into the air. All of a sudden the bricks were catching up with Raven.

'Her attack got faster,' Raven thought as a brick just narrowly missed her.

"When I use both my hands my attacks become twice as fast!" The Enchantress boasted. Raven was having a hard time avoiding the bricks as Enchantress didn't give her a break. Eventually she caught up with the half demon. "Now I've got you!" She shouted with a wicked grin as Raven was struck in the stomach by a brick, making her cough up blood. Raven fell to the ground and was just about to crash but recovered enough to use her magic to damp her fall. "It's over now." Enchantress boasted as she prepared the finishing blow. To her confusion Raven was smirking.

"You're right," She said and looked up to the sky prompting Enchantress to do the same. What she saw frightened and shocked her at the same time. The sky had turned dark and was covered with the zodiac signs covering it, lined up in a perfect circle above Enchantress.

"Hey, who turned off the sun?" Blue Beetle asked as he and Executioner got distracted by the sudden lack of sunlight.

"This is…" Enchantress said in horror.

"So you're familiar with the spell of the Twelve Gates of Zodiac? Then you should know what comes next." Raven said while magical circles formed beneath each of the star signs.

"How can you know of such an advanced spell?! I've studied it for hundreds of years and I still can't get it to work!" enchantress shouted in frustration.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm just better than you." Raven replied, mocking The Enchantress.

The magical circles shot a beam of light towards the center of the larger circle and without further ado sent a giant beam of light down upon The Enchantress who quickly reacted and formed a magical sphere around her to protect her. It did weaken the effect the beam had but soon the sphere started to crack and rays of the beam broke through and burned her. The Enchantress let out an agonizing cry.

"Wow. Raven has really grown in these past seven years." Changeling, still in minotaur form, said as he observed Raven. One of the golems tried to punch Changeling from the left side but the shape shifter lifted his left arm to the side and effortlessly blocked it. "Guess training with the strongest wizard in the world will do that to you." He said before another golem tried to attack Changeling from behind. He just used the brute strength from his hooves to jump into the air and summersault in mid air, aiming his horns towards his attacked. He kicked the air and smashed right into the golem, turning it into dust. "Man these guys are pushovers." He said, getting back up and dusted himself of. "I don't know what Raven was so worried about." Just as he said this, the rocks beneath him started to levitate and within a matter of seconds the golem was rebuilt. "Well that's not fair," Changeling said, backing away. He turned his attention back to his sorceress friend. "Raven, these guys can regenerate. Some advice, please."

"Aim for their eyes. A golem's life force is connected to its eyes. Destroy the eyes and you'll destroy the golem." Raven responded without taking her attention away from where Enchantress was.

Changeling attacked the golems and dodged a punch from one of them. Then he dug both his index and middle finger into its eyes and almost instantly did the rocky creature shatter into pieces. "You know, this is some information I could have used before the fight." He ranted at Raven.

The demoness didn't heed any attention to her leader as the smock cleared to reveal a dirty, bruised and furious looking Enchantress.

"I see I did a number on you," Raven said with a satisfied grin while struggling to keep her stance.

"You look badly wounded yourself." Enchantress pointed out.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Raven lied. Inside her head was thinking. 'Damn! That blow from that brick damaged several organs and broke a few ribs. I can still use my magic but I don't know much strain my body can take. Luckily she's taken just as much damage as well. We're evenly matched.'

"It appears we're at an impasse." Enchantress said as if she had just read Raven's mind. "We both may possess tremendous magic however I have the upper hand from centuries of practice and combat experience." She said with a grin. She was about to go in for another attack when suddenly she was hit on the side of her face by a kick. It was Changeling. The shape shifter back flipped until he landed next to Raven. "What happened to my golems?" Enchantress asked/demanded.

"Once Raven told me their weakness beating them was a piece of cake." Changeling replied with a proud grin. "Seriously, their weak spots are in the eyes. I wish I could have added some cartoon sound effects when I poked them."

"No matter. I'll kill you both myself." Enchantress boasted with her hands glowing.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before. By the way, don't you think it's a bit windy downstairs?" Changeling said with a toothy grin, holding up a familiar skirt. Enchantress's eyes widen as she looked down to see that it was in fact her skirt Changeling was holding leaving her bottom exposed. "What? You mean Asgardians wears undergarments too?" Changeling said, disappointed. "Here I thought you middle age themed characters didn't wear anything beneath your clothes." This earned him a punch to the cheek from Raven.

"Scumbag," Raven hissed. "How were you even able to do that?"

"I learned a lot more than just shape shifting during these past seven years." Changeling replied with a proud grin while rubbing his sore cheek. "Ava was the only one who never had a problem with it though."

"Forget I ever asked," Raven sighed.

Enchantress used her magic to get her skirt back and teleported it back on to her waist. She was blushing out of embarrassment and anger now. "You sick, perverted, shit eating, pig fucking, SON OF A WHORE!"

Changeling just stood there starring at his enemy with a surprised expression over her foul languish. "Jesus," He said.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and The Enchantress whole body started to glow as she started to levitate. "I will make you all suffer for this humiliation!" She said in a booming voice that would put Lady Galadriel to shame. Her eyes were now glowing bright yellow. Both Changeling and Raven prepared for the next assault but then to their confusion, she calmed down, making the earth stop shaking and her eyes went back to normal. 'I can't lose my cool with these people. I underestimated their strength. Even though Thor's not here…I did not expect this outcome. I don't have a choice anymore.' She thought then shouted. "Make no mistake! I will have my revenge! But not today. I will be back with more followers and then I will kill you all!" She finished before disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

Black Adam also disappeared in the same light as did The Executioner, who had pinned Blue Beetle to the ground and was about to chop his head off. Luck was on Blue Beetle's side that day.

"Coward," Raven whispered.

"Come on, Raven. Jamie looks hurt." Changeling told the sorceress as he rushed to the teenager. "Kid, are you hurt." He asked, bending down on his knees next to Jamie.

"Just my pride. I couldn't even land a hit on that guy. I'm sorry boss. I blew it again." The newbie said, not daring to look Changeling in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to apologize for. You followed my orders and did everything you could. No one can ask anything more from you. If anything I should be the one who's apologizing." This made Blue Beetle stare at Changeling with a surprised expression. "I knew Raven could handle her opponent and yet I went to her aid instead of yours. And for that I am sorry." Changeling said with shame in his tone. "Maybe before you can do better as a prodigy I should try and become a better leader." His apologetic behavior continued to stun Jamie as well as Raven. Especially Raven. When did the goofball she knew from the Titans days become so mature. Sure he was perverted but when the situation was serious he shows his moral and professionalism.

"Hey guys," Captain Marvel cried out, landing next to them. "What the hell was all that? How can Black Adam be alive? Where did they go?"

"I don't know what the hell's going on," Changeling said, getting back on his feet. "But that bitch threatened to come back with more villains. We need to recruit more members and prepare ourselves." He said and turned his attention to Raven, who was healing Blue Beetle's wounds. "Raven, I want you to track down The Enchantress. You have been able to track down magical beings in the past. Hope that ability hasn't been lost on you."

"I will do my best. Although, that Enchantress is on a different level than the ones I've dealt with in the past. Tracking her won't be easy, or even possible." Raven replied.

"I have faith in you. I know you won't let me down." Changeling said with a grin, causing Raven to blush. "Now, shouldn't the two of you be somewhere, other than here?" He asked both Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle who looked questionable for a second before their eyes went wide.

"Oh, snap! I'm gonna be late!" Captain Marvel cried out and flew off at the speed of mercury.

"Him? At least he doesn't live all the way down the border." Blue Beetle said and dashed off into the horizon.

"Wait! What about your injuries?!" Changeling cried out.

"Don't worry. He wasn't that badly hurt. He only had a few bruises. That armor is pretty tough." Raven said.

"That's a relief," Changeling said before turning his attention back to his house, which had a huge hole in it. "And the insurance papers hasn't even been filled in yet. Great," He sighed miserably.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Thor and Loki's battle was coming to a climax.

"So noble," Loki hissed while firing black rays of magic energy at Thor, who deflected them with Mjolnir. "So brave. So gullible." He said before Thor grabbed Loki by the throat.

"Loki, you have much to answer for." Thor hissed.

* * *

**A.N. Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I promise I'll do better (Puppy eyes). I just hope this chapter was worth the wait for you all. Peace out!**

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**Hydra is attacking the United Nations!"**

"**Oh, hey. You're Iron-Man, right? Join my team!"**

"**New York is my turf, Superman. You and the League just stay out of our business."**

"**Don't worry Bruce. I'll prove your innocence and make you a free man."**

"**Operation Outbreak is about to begin."**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	10. Iron-Man

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics or Marvel Comics. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Changeling and his team get attacked by an old foe of Thor. Meanwhile, Asgard is under siege by the god of mischief.**

* * *

"What were you doing?!" Black Adam cried out at his master. "I had Captain Marvel right where I wanted him. We were winning and you called us back!?"

Infuriated, Enchantress held her finger tips to Black Adam's chin stopping in his rants as he started to feel the pain. "I would not antagonize me at the moment." She warned. "I must be of. Do try and get along you two." She said before disappearing in a flash of light.

Black Adam and Executioner glared daggers at each other.

* * *

A few days after the attack.

"The repairs are finally done but the cost was a real cut in the chest. Well, at least now I have filled in the insurance papers." Garfield said as sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh. He looked over at Raven who was what else? Reading a book. "Hey Rae, it's a beautiful day, today. Wanna go for a swim?" He asked excitingly.

"My name is Raven and I don't have a bathing suit and even if I did the answer would still be no." Raven replied.

"No worries. Just bathe in your underwear." Garfield said with a perverted grin.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Raven said.

"Aw! But I'm so bored! Thor has still not come back from Asgard, Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle is rarely here and you keep refusing to do stuff with me." Garfield whined childishly.

"Be quiet!" Raven spat, causing Garfield to pout at her.

"Fine. I'll go on patrol around the big apple to kill some time." Garfield said with a huff and stormed off.

* * *

Changeling wasn't the only one who was patrolling the city that never sleeps. Trying out his new armor, the super hero rookie Iron-Man was giving his engines a boost when suddenly his A.I. butler, Jarvis, spoke. _"Sir, you've got a phone call from Miss. Pots."_

"Patch her through," Iron-Man said.

"Tony, we have an emergency!" His personal assistant, Pepper Potts, cried out on the other line.

"Pepper, I've only been gone for five minutes and already you're calling. You care too much." Tony said with a grin.

"Save it, Tony. Hydra is attacking the United Nations!" Pepper spat.

"Where's SHIELD?" Iron-Man asked, his facial expression turning serious.

"They're 30 minutes away."

"And the Justice League?"

"They're spread thin and don't have any one on reserve."

"Alright, I'm on it." Iron-Man replied and turned towards the United Nations.

* * *

Not too far away, Garfield, in the shape of an eagle, had just passed by the Chrysler Building.

"Man, Raven's even grumpier than she was seven years ago. I get I can be a little immature sometimes but she didn't have to be so cold." He said to himself when all of a sudden he heard an explosion. He turned his head towards the source of the explosion and saw smoke rising in the distance. "Oh, I smell danger with a green hero on top." He said and dashed off towards where the explosion was happening.

* * *

At the United Nations

Hydra, a terrorist organization from World War Two, was hell bent on taking over the world. This attack on the United Nations was no random attack either. Every leader in the world was present in the building. Several dozen Hydra soldiers were pushing back the security guards Shield had provided. It looked like Hydra was about to succeed in their assault until a couple of beam lasers struck them from above. It was Iron-Man who had arrived just in time.

"Jarvis, activate external speakers." Iron-Man ordered his AI, who complied. "Listen up, Hydra goons! You've been trying to take over the world for 70 years. It's not gonna happen. So how about you do yourselves a favor and spare yourselves some pain and humiliation and just…" Iron-Man didn't get to finish as one of the Hydra soldiers fired a rocket on him. Iron-Man dodged it however. "Oh for the love of…that's it! You want it you got it!" He cried out and dived straight towards the Hydra troops. They attempted to fire on him but the bullets only bounced off the armor. It didn't take long for Iron-Man to finish the job and pretty soon all the Hydra troops were lying either unconscious or dead on the ground. "Well, that didn't take too long." He said but then something came out of the bay. A five storage tall robot with eight mechanical tentacles to support it. It was a Hydra-Walker, one of Hydra's most powerful and well known battle vehicles. "Jarvis, divert all power to…" Before Iron-Man could give the order, a giant green dragon flew right onto the Hydra-Walker and started tearing it to pieces with its claws. Changeling had made it just in time. "What the hell is that?"

After changeling was done he turned his giant head towards Iron-Man and spoke. "Oh Hey. You're Iron-Man, right? Join my team!" He said, sporting a large grin showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Um, Jarvis, who or what is that?" Iron-Man asked.

"_I do believe he is Beast Boy. A former member of the now disbanded Teen Titans. He is also one of the heroes who assisted in the arrest of Hulk and several other radioactive villains in the Nevada dessert a few days ago." _The AI responded.

"My name is Changeling now. The word boy doesn't really suit me anymore." Changeling said and reverted back to his human form. "And keep in mind, dragons has pretty good ears."

"Well, uh, thanks for the assist, Changeling." Iron-Man said.

"No problem. Now will you join my team or not?" Changeling asked.

"What?" Iron-Man said.

"I've seen you a couple of times on the news. I admire your work. So will you join my team?" Changeling said once again.

"How about no?" Iron-Man replied.

"What? Why not?" Changeling asked.

"Well, for one thing, we just met. Secondly …" Again, Iron-Man was interrupted by his AI.

"_Warning, we got three incoming projectiles coming from the Hydra-Walker." _

"Just a second, kid. Fight's not over yet." Iron-Man said, preparing for whatever is coming.

"Did you just call me kid? I'll have you know I'm probably older than you are." Changeling said. Moments later, three bulky robots landed in front of him and Changeling. Each of them had giant drills as arms and one had fire emitting from its mouth. "Hydra's been making new toys I see. It's been a while so this is going to entertaining." Changeling said, taking a battle stance.

As he said this the robots fired laser blasts from their eyes. Changeling turned into a hummingbird and avoided the blasts but Iron-Man was not so fortunate and was struck by the blasts.

"_Warning, shields, electromagnetic pulse and Unibeam disabled." _Jarvis spoke.

"Well that sucks." Iron-Man complained. "Jarvis, analyze those robots."

Changeling, still in hummingbird form, flew straight up to one of the robots, turned into an Ankylosaurus spun around and tail whipped the robot, denting it while causing it to back away.

"No way!" Changeling said, amazed that the robot was still intact after having taken a hit like that. "I turned atlas into a pile of scrap metal with that blow." He said. Right then he was struck from behind by a drill from one of the robots. He cried out in pain and turned into a snake to slip away from it. Once he was out of its reach, changeling turned back into a human and felt blood streaming down his back from where he had been struck. "Ava was right. I am too careless."

"Leave these guys to me kid and I'll show you how a real hero fights," Iron-Man ordered and fired blasters from the palm of his armored hands on the robots.

"Again with the kid?" Changeling said, annoyingly.

Iron-Man went on the fire a barrage of blasters on the robot until one of them fired missiles at him. Iron-Man was able to blow them up before impact with his blasters but one got through his defense and struck him, sending him pluming to the ground. The robot that had fired on him landed on top of him and activated its drill and attempted to make a whole right through Iron-Man's head. The latter held of the drill back with his hands, causing sparks to emit from them.

"_Analysis complete," _Jarvis spoke.

"About god damn time. This is thing is about to drill through my head." Iron-Man said through gritting teeth.

"_The targets are Hydra-class dreadnaught robots but has been upgraded with repulser tech weapons." _Jarvis replied.

"That's my tech!" Iron-Man cried out. "Hydra is using my own tech against me?! Oh, hell no!"

It was at that moment a green triceratops tackled the robot, throwing it of Iron-Man. "What'd you say we try and take them down together?" Changeling suggested, turning back to human form.

"Sure, why not?" Iron-Man replied, standing back up.

Changeling turned his attention back to the robots. "Try this on for size," He said and turned into a horned horse or as it is most commonly known as…

"A unicorn? Really?" Iron-Man said, with a raised eyebrow from behind his armored mask.

"Just watch," Changeling said and fired a beam of pure white energy from the tip of the horn towards his enemies. The robots shielded themselves however with an energy shield of some sort.

"Those are my shielding! How the fuck did you people get your hands on my tech?" Iron-Man demanded to know.

A few seconds later, the shields dropped and Changeling was able to blow up one of the robots. "Now there's one for each of us," He said and focused his attention on the robot on the left.

"Alright, let's do this." Iron-Man said and fired blasters on the robot on the right. "Jarvis, any update on the magnetic pulse?"

_Magnetic pulse should be fully functional in less than five minutes." _Jarvis replied.

"That's too bad. This fight will be over before then." Iron-Man said.

The robot Changeling was fighting spat fire from its mouth to which Changeling defended himself from with a blue energy shield he formed from his horn. He then surrounded himself with a purple colored aura and disappeared and reappeared above the robot, blasting it with the same white beam from before. "Oh, I get it." Changeling said, turning back into human. "When you're using your shields you can't use any of your weapons and vice versa. Kind of a big design flaw if you ask me."

Moments later, the last robot landed face first next to Changeling. Iron-Man landed on top of it and ripped out something from its back. "Mine," He said.

"What's that?" Changeling asked.

"Something Hydra stole from me." Iron-Man replied, not taking his eyes of the object in his hands.

"I thought you had stopped making weapons," Changeling said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have. Somebody modified my tech into something they're not meant to do." Iron-Man said.

"Well, who-" Changeling didn't get to finish as the sun become covered by a giant flying fortress. This vessel was known as the Helicarrier. The base of operation of SHIELD. Out of the carrier came several dozen robot clad Shield agents. They landed in front of the two heroes and one of them spoke.

"Iron-Man, Beast Boy, by the authority of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement Logistics and Division, you are both herby ordered to stand down."

"Just say Shield. We all know what it stands for," Changeling told them with his arms crossed.

"Jarvis, begin scanning." Iron-Man ordered his AI

"_Scanning in progress," _Jarvis replied.

"Look, unless you losers are here to thank us for doing your job for ya, you're wasting my time." Changeling hissed, feeling the hostility coming from those agents.

"_Scanning complete. Seven components of that armor are from Stark-Industries." _Jarvis said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Iron-Man sighed. "That's a nice suit you got there. Who's your tailor?"

"This is your last warning. Stand down." The agent once again ordered.

"Oh shut up!" Changeling growled. "Under whose authority are you fuckers acting on anyway?"

"Nick Fury. Sounds familiar to you?" The agent replied.

"Fury? As in Captain Nick Fury?" Changeling asked. "Oh, fuck." He sighed.

"You know Fury?" Iron-Man asked.

"Let's just say I may have had something to do with what made him as pretty as he is today." Changeling replied, covering his left eye with his eye. "I gotta go," He said, turning into a bird and Iron-Man followed closely behind.

"Halt! You two are ordered to stand down!" The agent cried out as he and the rest of his team attempted to follow.

"Jarvis, electromagnetic pulse?" Iron-Man wondered.

"_We're good to go, sir." _Jarvis replied.

"Fire away," Iron-Man ordered and a wave of electromagnetic pulses struck the mandroid clad agents, shutting down their armors.

* * *

Onboard the Shield helicarrier's bridge

"Sir, Iron-Man just shut down or mandroid unites." The second in command, Maria Hill, said. This woman was of average height, had dark short hair and brown eyes. She turned to Shield director. He was a tall, African American man with dark hair, a muscular figure but what stood out most about him was his eye patch on the left side. This was Nick Fury. "Should we send in reinforcement to persue?" A second after she asked that, something tore through the floor.

"That won't be necessary," Fury said, turning around.

Out of the hole came Iron-Man then Changeling. "You've got some explaining to do, Fury." Iron-Man spat and landed in front of the director. Changeling decided to take a backseat for the moment. But then, every agent present on the bridge drew their guns on the heroes, who did not at all look phased by it.

"Step away from the director," Maria Hill hissed at Iron-Man, aiming her gun at his head. "You're both under arrest. If they move, open fire." She ordered the agents.

"Stand down, Hill." Fury growled.

"But sir, they assaulted the mandroid units. They broke into the Helicarrier." Hill objected.

"All Iron-Man did was shutting down their armor. And in case you've forgotten, they saved the United Nations while we were on a wild goose chase. So stand down." Fury once again ordered. Hill reluctantly complied and dropped her weapon.

"Don't look so grumpy." Changeling said. "Fury just saved that pretty face of yours from getting bruised." He said with a smirk, looking down on Maria.

"I would not go around threatening one of my agents if I were you, predator." Fury warned. At the mention of his mysterious nickname, Changeling sneered wolfishly at Fury.

"You used my technology to create your own war machines." Iron-Man accused Fury.

"Come on. You've been selling us weapons and technology for years. All we did was modify what you gave us." Fury said.

"Modify? You twisted it. You turned my inventions into weapons of war and then you let it leak." Iron-Man went on.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fury asked.

"Shield got hacked Fury and you know it. Thos Hydra dreadnaughts are about two degreed of your mandroids." Iron-Man concluded.

"Those mandroids save lives, Tony." Hill but in. "And when you withhold your technology you're only giving our enemies the advantage."

"Ap-ap-ap. The grownups are talking now, girl." Changeling said, raising a finger at Hill, like she was a child. This further frustrated her with the shape shifter. She had never gone from annoyed to hating someone as quickly as she did with this man.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" Iron-Man pushed on. "Weapons don't solve problems. They only make problems worse."

"Says the guy wearing an armor with all kinds of weaponry." Changeling whispered.

"Wake up already. You've seen where this world is headed towards. How exactly are our problems going to get worse?" Fury asked. "You've seen what's going on out there. The number of villains has increased, criminal organizations like Hydra are growing more powerful as we speak, monsters like the Hulk…"

At this mention, Changeling intervene. "Hulk is not a monster!" He spat, catching everyone in the room of guard. "Didn't you get the report from your agents? He saved your people who had been sent to capture him, I might add. I saw it with my own eyes. He could have escaped yet he gave up his freedom in order to save the very people who were hunting him like a wild animal. So don't you dare try and call Hulk a monster when you clearly haven't been looking yourself in the mirror lately." He hissed.

Fury walked up to Changeling so that they were more face to face. "I think you of all people have no rights to speak of being a monster." He hissed.

"Don't try and lecture me Fury," Changeling warned. "My hands may be stained but yours aren't very clean either."

"Just remember one thing, Logan. I have enough information about your past to have you locked away in the deepest, darkest prison cell in the world for life." Fury said with a frown.

"Duly noted." Changeling said before turning to leave. "Iron-Man isn't wrong you know. When you fight fire with fire you create more fire. And Shield's got a security leak. You do well to plug it." He advised and started walking over to the hole where he and Iron-Man came out of. But first he turned his attention back to Maria. "So, Hill was it? How many commanding officers did you fuck in order to gain second in command of Shield?" He asked, causing Hill's new found hate for the shape shifter to double by a hundred fold.

"Hill, if Mr. Logan hasn't left the Helicarrier within the next five seconds you are free to do whatever you want with him." Fury said, causing Changeling to dash towards the hole.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He cried out and jumped down the hole.

"I don't need to stay around anymore either," Iron-Man said. "That guy just said everything I wanted to say anyway." He said and walked towards the exit.

"Shield needs Tony Stark more than Iron-Man or some super powered vigilante. Not even the Justice League is able to do this on their own anymore." Fury told Iron-Man.

"Think I'll pass," Iron-Man said before walking out the door.

* * *

Changeling had taken a long flight and landed on the roof of the Baxter Building. Letting out a sigh he sat down on the edge, resting his arm on his right knee and leaning backwards supporting his weight with his left hand.

"What were the odds that Fury of all people would become the director of Shield? That guy is gonna make my life here a real pain in the neck." He said, looking at the direction where the United Nations were, seeing smoke still rising into the sky.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of becoming insane."

Changeling turned around to where he had heard that voice. He looked up and saw none other than the Boy Scout himself, Superman.

"Well, you're someone I didn't expect to see." Changeling said. "What brings you so far away from Metropolis?"

"Two reason," Superman said, landing in front of the shape shifter. "One, I heard of the attack after I got back from a mission at the Panama Canal so I decided to come here as quickly as possible. But I see everything's already under control. Second, I came to see you."

"Me? What for?" Changeling asked.

"I wanted to invite you and your team to join the Justice League." Superman flat out replied. "Your accomplishments these past few weeks have really impressed us. We could use people with your raw abilities."

"Okay first of all, I really don't think Captain Marvel would like that idea. Second of all what'd you need more heroes for anyway? You already got like 60 members. Aren't you expanding yourselves a little too much?"

"These past couple of years the number of villains has increased drastically. Despite our efforts the world is still being threatened by them. By now there are more villains than there are heroes. And we all the help we can get. So what'd you say?" Superman asked.

Changeling got up, walked over to Superman and gave his response. "Look, I'm flattered and all but my team is individual. I'd like to keep it that way. But if the Justice League ever needs our help feel free to ask anytime. We both have the same goal after all."

"Well, that's reassuring. Thanks." Superman said with a smile.

"Just one thing. New York is my turf, Superman. You and the League just stay out of our business." Changeling said before turning into a falcon and flew off, leaving the Man of Steel speechless.

* * *

Nevada Desert, the Cube

The Cube is one of four super villain prisons. This one specializing at containing villains with radioactive powers. It is here the most well known radioactive being on earth is now being kept, Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk. Bruce had all four of his limbs attached to giant chains, holding him in place. It looked rather ridiculous seeing a small man like Bruce Banner contained like that. One of the scientists working at the Cube entered Bruce's cell. He was an average tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Leonard Samson, a psychiatrist.

"Good morning Bruce. How are we today?" Samson asked.

"Just hanging around," Bruce replied sarcastically.

"Glad to hear your sense of humor hasn't died down yet." Samson said and held up a chart. "Okay, let's see. No episodes in the last 36 hours. That's good."

"This can only end in a total disaster, Leonard." Bruce warned.

"I've told you, again and again, Bruce. I'm not gonna give up, even if you have. I'll find a cure for the Hulk and you'll be a free man once again." Samson replied, nonchalantly.

"Wake up and see the real picture. Shield and Ross are lying to you. They don't want a cure for the Hulk or these monsters. They want to control them. Trust me. They will twist everything you do. I've seen it before." Bruce desperately tried to warn his old working buddy.

"Ever the paranoid one, aren't you cousin." A woman at the entrance said. She was wearing a black dress with white blouse and carried a briefcase. She had brown hair and green eyes. Her name is Jennifer Walter, Bruce's cousin.

"Jen, what're you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Someone has to defend you at court when Samson finally cures you." Jennifer said, walking up to Bruce. "You don't think Ross is just going to let you go even after you're cured, do you? Don't worry Bruce. I'll prove your innocence and make you a free man." She assured her cousin.

"They'd just let a civilian walk right into a military facility?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I pulled some strings and got her permission," Samson said. "No need to thank me."

"I really needed to see you, cuss. What have they done to you?" Jennifer asked, disgusted with how they were treating her poor cousin.

"Jen, you shouldn't be here." Bruce warned. "This whole place is a giant gamma bomb waiting to explode."

"You worry too much, Bruce." Samson said, finishing some last checkups before turning to the exit. "Come on, Jen. He hasn't gotten much sleep. Let's leave him alone."

"Leonard, you're making a big mistake! You won't realize it before it's too late! Leonard!" Bruce cried out from his cell.

Jennifer got a concerned expression on her face, feeling worry over her cousin. Something which did not go unnoticed by the doctor next to her.

"Don't worry, Jenny. Once this whole drama blows over I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time." Samson said with a reassuring smile.

"That's not what concerns me." Jennifer replied. "What if Bruce is right and we completely ignore his warnings. I mean think about it. The Cube has some of the most dangerous villains on the globe. Monsters that can destroy entire cities, or even countries. And it's not just the Cube. The Vault, the Big House. What if all those villains gathered up were able to escape? Not even the Justice League would able to handle such a large number of villains."

"I think Bruce's paranoia is rubbing off on you." Samson shrugged off. "Look, these prisons have been around for more than a decade without any incidents. It'll last another decade to without incidents. Trust me."

As he said this, the two walked by the prison cell holding the leader. The large headed scientist only smirked mockingly at Samson's words. He stared up at the clock on the wall and watched the as the hands on the clock slowly moved. 'Silly Samson.' He thought with an evil grin. 'Operation outbreak is about to begin.'

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**Tell us about the assault on the former Titan members."**

"**Welcome to your new home."**

"**Sir, reports are coming from the Vault and the Cube."**

"**Jenny, are you alright? Hang in there."**

"**Forget the Helicarrier! Our target is the Raft."**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	11. The Breakout part 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics or Marvel Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Several former TT members have been asaulted. As Changeling and his team tries to figure out what's going on, a break out occourse in all the major super villain prisons.**

* * *

After his trip to New York, Garfield returned home. "I'm home!" He cried out cheerfully as he entered the living room through the back door. When he didn't get a response he called for his butler. "Winston?"

"Yes, master Logan?" Said the butler, now entering the room, holding a dignified pose.

"Where's Raven?" Garfield asked.

"The kitchen, along with Master Thor." Winston replied politely.

"Thor's back?" Garfield asked with a grin. "Alright. I'm gonna challenge him to spar with me in the training room and then we're having another drinking game." He said cheerfully as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"A delightful idea, Master Logan. However, we ran out of all alcohol from your last drinking game and the next order has yet to arrive." Winston said.

"What?!" Garfield cried out. "Who's the greedy pig that keeps hogging all the liquor?!" He demanded.

"That would be you and master Thor," Winston replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter. My team awaits me." Garfield quickly said and left for the kitchen. Once he reached his destination he found Raven with her back turned on him and Thor next to her with his arms crossed. "Thor! Glad to see you're back." He cheerfully said. "Would any of you like to know how my field trip to New York went? Guess what? I helped save the United Nations. Pretty neat, huh?" That's when Raven turned around and Garfield saw the sad expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I just got a call from Victor," Raven began with a shaky voice. "The other Titans have been attacked by our old enemies just like when Atlas attacked Victor and the HIVES attacked us at Fate's tower. Most of them survived but with serious injuries. However, Bushido, Wildebeest, Panther…they weren't so lucky." She said, doing her best to keep her tears in. Garfield expression went from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds.

"So that's how it is?" He said with a dark voice then turned to the thunder god. "Thor, you and Raven will go to the big house to interrogate the HIVES about this mater."

"As you wish, though I am not very good with words." Thor replied.

"Don't worry about it. If they refuse to talk you can just let the hammer do all the talking." Garfield said, pointing at mjolnir.

"Aye, I'll do that." Thor agreed with a smirk.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"Me? I'm gonna round up every last motherfucker who avoided getting captured and make them wish they had stayed frozen." Garfield replied. "I need a list of where the attacks toke place."

"I'm on it," Raven said and opened up a laptop that was conveniently lying on the table.

"Should we call in Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle on this?" Thor asked.

"This is nothing the three of us can't handle. Besides it's nighttime where they live. They deserve some rest. Now let's move out!" Changeling cried out the last part and the trio went separate ways.

* * *

Minutes later, Changeling left the mansion in the Quinnjet heading straight for Philadelphia where the closest villain on his list was.

In an alley somewhere in Philadelphia, an Asian man wearing black and white suit was hiding from the authorities. His clothes were shredded and covered with burn marks. He was panting heavily as he had run a long while now but finally thought he had found a temporarily place to rest for a bit before continuing escaping.

"Shit, that fucking bitch." He growled. "She's just a bug and she still managed to beat the great Dr. Light."

"Since when were you ever great?" Changeling asked. Dr. Light spun around ready to fire but froze in terror when he saw a gargantuan sized dragon on the roof tops, sticking its giant head all the way down the alley, to where the criminal was hiding. "Not even Cyborg could beat Bumblebee, what makes you think you'd ever stand a chance against her?" He asked and turned back into human, standing a few feet away from Dr. Light.

'It's Beast Boy. Good. He's a pushover. I can take him with ease. Especially now that he turned back into a human.' Dr. Light thought arrogantly.

"I have few questions, doc, and if you'd be nice enough to…" Changeling didn't get to finish as Dr. Light fired a light ray at him. Changeling easily dodged it, surprising the doctor. Dr. Light fired some more at the former Titan, but he swiftly dodged every last one of them, all the while getting closer to his opponent. When Changeling was finally close enough, he formed his fist into raptor claws, grabbed Dr. Light's wrists and tore up the weapons on his wrists, rendering them useless. "Now that wasn't very nice." Changeling said annoyed.

"W-w-what the hell happened to you? You were never this strong before!" Dr. Light shouted. Changeling grabbed Dr. Light by the throat and lifted him of the ground.

"I ask questions here," He hissed then tossed Dr. Light into a brick wall.

"What'd you think you're doing?" Dr. Light asked. "I have my rights. You can't do this!" He shouted in panic. Changeling walked over to Dr. Light and pressed his foot on his chest.

"Three of my friends are now dead because of your palls. Right now, you have about as much right as I say you do and right now you have none." Changeling viciously told the doctor. "Now, most of the Titans have been attacked by our old enemies. What's that all about? Who's behind this? I doubt it's the brain since he was taken to the most secure prison on earth and I doubt any of you could break him out."

"We all have a vendetta against the Titans. It's just a coincidence it's happening at the same time." Dr. Light desperately replied.

"Bullshit," Changeling hissed and hit Dr. Light's head against a garbage container, making the elder man bleed. "I don't believe in coincidences. And you better believe you'll be spending the night in the morgue if you don't answer my question."

"Wait, you're supposed to be a hero. You don't kill!" Dr. Light cried out in fear.

"Well, tell me then, what's a dead guy gonna tell the authorities?" Changeling asked, towering over Dr. Light.

"P-p-please, you don't understand." Dr. Light said as he started to cry. "He'll kill me if I sell him out. He's got us wrapped in his finger."

"Kill you? Bitch, I'm gonna kill you if you don't answer my question." Changeling said. "But think of it like this. If you tell me you'll get to live a little longer at the very least. So what'll it be?"

"No, no. you don't understand. He has planted chips inside of us. He's monitoring everything we say or do. If we snitch he'll know and he'll activate a death switch on them and then we die. If I try to tell you I'll die before I can get a word out so really it doesn't matter." Dr. Light desperately explained. "You have to believe me. I'm telling the truth I swear!" He cried out in terror.

Changeling considered Dr. Light's word for a moment. This man's a coward and Changeling wouldn't put it beyond him to lie in order to save his own life. However the fear in his eyes told Changeling that Dr. Light was telling the truth. He picked the villains up by the collar of his shirt and told him. "If you lied about anything you just said I'll break into prison and kill you myself." He warned the doctor who by now was wetting himself. "You miserable excuse of a man." He snorted.

After handing Dr. Light over to the authorities, Changeling wasted no time to leave for his next destination. "Hope Raven and Thor are having better luck than I do." He said.

* * *

At an unknown super villain prison, the villain named Whirlwind was being escorted down a cell block to his new prison cell. The prison had the usual everyday super villains. Evil Star, Vulcana, Arnim Zola, Killer Frost, Giganta, Mandrill, Grey Gargoyle. He looked around him and could not believe how calm and relaxed all the villains were in their cell.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He cried out. "What kind of pussies are you, just sitting there and accepting this. You have powers! Use them!"

"Use them?" The villain known as the Grey Gargoyle said, sitting comfortably in his chair and enjoying his tea. "You ignorant fool. You don't know where you are, do you?"

Whirlwind got enraged by this statement and blew a hissy fit. The restraining collar around his neck suddenly broke and fell off. He used his wind powers to create tornadoes and destroyed the robots that were escorting him. "See, it's not so hard." He told Grey Gargoyle but then a giant finger came through the glass roof and forced Whirlwind to the floor. "What the fuck!" He cried as he struggled for air.

"You know you really shouldn't insult the Ultron Units." A giant man with brown hair and hazel colored eyes said. "They're just doing their jobs."

This man is known as Henry Pym. A brilliant scientist and creator of the Big House. A miniaturized super villain prison located in SHIELD's Helicarrier.

"Dr. Henry Pym I presume?" Said scientist averted his attention away from the prison to the gothic woman who approached him along with the thunder god.

"Ah, miss Roth and Thor. Fury told me you were coming to see some of the prisoners regarding the assault on your friends." Pym said.

"Just call me Raven. Miss Roth just doesn't feel right." Raven said in a monotone.

"How are you able to contain villains in this…playhouse?" Thor asked as he observed the prison.

"The Big House was and its prisoner was shrunken down by Pym Particles, my own design. This way we can easily contain our prisoners while helping them with their powers and rehabilitating them." Pym explained. "Now, I suppose you two want to be shrunk down so you can ask your friends in there what you need to know."

"That won't be necessary," Raven replied and enveloped her and Thor in shadowy magic. The shadow dived into the tiny prison, leaving Pym surprised and confused.

Raven and Thor reappeared inside the Big House in the same size as every other villain. "Warn me next time you're gonna do that." Thor said.

"Here I thought you'd be used to magic," Raven said.

"I am. I just wasn't prepared." Thor said

"Well, come on. I know just the right person to talk to first." Raven said and made her way to Mammoth's cell. He was sitting on the floor, with his back turned and playing video games. "Well, this is more than you deserve." Raven said, catching Mammoth's attention.

"What do you want, bitch?" He spat.

"Tell us about the assaults on the former Titan members." Raven said, getting right to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mammoth said, crossing his arms. "My memory seems to be a little off." He then eyed Raven's unnaturally large breasts. "But if you show me those enormous tities it might just jog my memory. Seriously, those can't be real. I mean they're bigger than Power Girl's."

Thor did not like the way Mammoth was speaking to Raven. "That's it. Lower this force field. I'll teach this villain some manners." He said, pulling out his hammer.

"Don't worry about it Thor. Nothing he says bothers me at all." Raven said, holding her arm up in front of Thor. She then used her magic to phase through the force field separating her from Mammoth. The villain smiled a perverted grin.

"So you wanna get physical? Come on then. I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man." He said.

Raven continued to ignore his comments and ensnared him in her dark magical aura. The villain struggled but Raven's magic was to powerful and it didn't help that the restraining collar around his neck prevented him from using his strength. She lifted up her free hand and pressed it on Mammoth's head. A black aura formed around her fingers as they dig into his skull and Raven's eyes started glowing white. After about a minute she pulled her fingers out, dropping Mammoth to the ground. The behemoth laid there with eyes staring into open space and drool streaming down his cheek.

"I have all the information we need." She said, exiting the prison cell. "Let's go."

"What did you do to him?" Thor asked.

"I just…prop him for information. He'll be back to normal again in a couple of hours. Let's contact Changeling and tell him what we've learned." Raven replied and used her magic to teleport herself and Thor outside the Big House and reverts back to normal size. Once they were back to normal, Raven was confronted by an angry looking Hank Pym.

"What the hell did you just do?!" He demanded to know. "I saw everything on the surveillance camera and I demand to know what you did to one of my patients."

"Don't worry about him. The after effect is not permanent. Like I said, he'll be back to his old self in a matter of hours." Raven replied and walked past the doctor who just got annoyed by her behavior and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Listen, I joined SHIELD and built the Big House to help people like Mammoth. What you did was unacceptable and extreme. He deserves better than that." Pym scolded. Raven used her magic and zapped Pym's hand away from her shoulder before coldly saying.

"Tell that to the friends and families of all the people he's murdered."

Raven levitated away from the room, leaving Thor with Pym. "I apologize for my friend's behavior. Raven is a complicated young woman who I have yet to fully understand." The god of thunder said.

"Yeah, well you just stood there and watch her do god knows what to my patient." Pym said and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Changeling had rounded up a group of villains from the Titans days, Adonis, Punk Rocket, Control Freak, Cheshire, and Johnny Rancid. All of whom were now cuffed and sitting uncomfortably on the floor in the back. And they were also covered in bruises and black eyes.

"How did we lost?" Adonis whined. "We had him outnumbered five to one and he still beated us like nothing."

"That little loser was never this strong before. Looks like someone's been eating his steroids lately." Johnny Rancid said.

"Shut up back there! I'm in enough pain as it is. Don't need to add salt to the wounds by hearing you dumbasses bitching." Changeling spat.

"Nice job, kicking him in the nat, Chesh." Punk Rocket said Cheshire, letting out a chuckle.

"Really though, was him looking under your skirt that bad?" Johnny Rancid asked.

"Yes it was." Cheshire growled. "I would have castrated him with my sai had I gotten the chance." She hissed.

"Well, we're here. Welcome to your new home." Changeling said as he had reached his destination.

The Vault is a tower shaped like prison and one of the four original super villain prisons operated by SHIELD It was built by Tony Stark and designed for technology based villains and as a storage facility for the villains' gear and weapons. HYDRA and AIM have the most people locked up in the vault, along with their leaders.

Changeling spoke into the communicator on the control panels. "This is Changeling. Hope you've got prison cells available cause I got five more naughty brats who needs to be locked up."

"_Roger that. We've been expecting you. You are clear to land."_ The SHIELD officer on the other line replied.

Changeling landed the Quinnjet on the landing platform located at the top of the tower. Several SHIELD agents rushed inside the Quinnjet to receive the new prisoners while Changeling walked out of it. He was greeted by the SHIELD officer who had given him permission to land.

"That makes twelve villains in total you've captured this day. That quite impressive." The SHIELD officer said.

"They're a bunch of pushovers. It was nothing special really." Changeling retorted.

"Hey!" Control Freak spat at Changeling's comment.

"What's your name, agent?" Changeling asked, ignoring Control Freak.

"Jimmy Woo. I'm the facilitator of this prison." The agent replied.

"Good. I would like to ask permission to speak to one of the prisoners. Baron Strucker." Changeling replied.

"You are in no position to make any request. Baron Strucker is under complete isolation. No visitors allowed." Jimmy replied.

"What I have to ask him may have something to do with the recent attacks on the former Teen Titans members." Changeling replied in an insisting manner.

"I don't care. Unless you receive clearance from any of the higher ups, you're not getting any closer to the baron than from this platform." Jimmy strictly said, folding his arms.

"What a pain," Changeling sighed, rubbing his nose bone. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." He said and rushed back to the Quinnjet.

"Did he just…give me an order?" Jimmy asked. About a minute later, he received a call from his earpiece. "Agent Woo here. Go ahead. Colonel Fury, what can I do for…what? Are you sure, colonel… I see…alright then. I'll let him pass."

Once jimmy had finished talking to the director of SHIELD, he saw Changeling, leaning against the Quinnjet, sporting a cocky grin.

"I don't know what you did to convince the colonel, but orders are orders. Right this way." Jimmy reluctantly led Changeling inside the prison.

The two of them went down an elevator that would take them to the bottom floor of the prison. Once at the bottom they passed by some of the biggest, most dangerous terrorists known to the world. Changeling stopped when he passed by a certain prison cell and the inmate called his name.

"Long time no see, Predator."

Changeling turned his head to the prisoner and immediately recognized him. "Eric Williams. Oh wait, I'm sorry. You go by a different name now. Grim Reaper was it. I guess I'm partly to blame for that. But hey, I was a mean fellah back in those days. And you shouldn't have touched me or else you could have kept that right arm of yours." Changeling said with a grin.

"You will lose more than an arm when I get out of here." Grim Reaper, as he was called, promised in a hissing manner.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Changeling said and continued down the hallway.

As they walked, Jimmy spoke. "Baron Strucker is under total isolation. So no physical interaction."

"I'm not planning to go physical with an old man." Changeling replied, giving Jimmy some disturbing images. They finally reached the door to the hydra leader. They entered the room and found a bald man, inside a glass dome, sitting comfortably on a fancy chair, reading a book. This man was known as hydra's leader, Baron von Strucker. Changeling walked up to the dome and lightly tapped on it. Strucker, who's back was turned, closed his book and spoke.

"How many years has it been?" He said and stood up, turning around to face Changeling. "My, oh my. And I thought I aged gracefully. I wouldn't believe you were the same skinny brat who used to give me so much trouble if it weren't for your green skin and those pointy ears."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me why hydra hired the HIVES to attack Fate's Tower and tried to kill Raven. And don't try and lie to me. I heard the whole story from my prisoners." Changeling retorted.

"Straight to the point, are we? After all this time you could have at least greeted me politely." Strucker said, sporting a grin.

"I don't have a lot of patience, baldy!" Changeling spat. "Three of my old friends are dead. Don't make me lose my temper, or you'll regret it." He hissed.

"You've changed a lot since the old days. Back then you would have broken a few of my bones before asking me any questions. But really, Garfield, I've been locked up in her for three years now. I have no way of contacting my men from in here. Do you really think that I could've ordered the assault on your friends? You'll have to take it up with hydra's current and temporarily leader." Strucker replied.

"And who is that?" Changeling demanded.

"Oh, I apologize. But you see I am very old and my memory is not what it used to be." Strucker said, mockingly.

"I'll come in there and jog it for you!" Changeling spat. "But I don't that will be necessary. I can easily track down hydra like I used to back in the days. And this time I'll destroy it until there's nothing left."

"Don't you know, Garfield? When you chop of the hydras head, two more takes its place." Strucker said.

"I won't aim for the head. I'm gonna strike it right in the heart." Changeling hissed and turned to leave.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not locked up like the rest of us." Strucker said, stopping Changeling. "With all the things you've done you should be in The Raft."

"Everything I did, I did under orders from the government. They can't technically arrest me for following orders." Changeling replied without looking at the baron.

"Do you think that justify all the things you've done? Do you think you're a hero now? You really think you can wash away all the blood on your hands, Predator?!" Strucker spat, mockingly.

"No, I don't. I don't care what people think of me, but I intend to spend the rest of my life fighting to create a world without the likes of you or the person I once was." Changeling replied and left.

"The person you once was?!" Strucker cried out. "Don't talk shit, boy. You're a monster. You'll always be a monster."

Changeling ignored him went straight for the elevator, along with Jimmy.

As they went back up to the top floor, Jimmy spoke again. "You know, I've read your back story from Weapon-X. I know all the things you've done."

"And?" Changeling said, annoyingly

"If it was up to me I'd have you locked up in a place deeper and darker than where the baron is right now." Jimmy replied.

"Well, good for me then that it's not up to you. Not that you have the power to contain me." Changeling replied.

* * *

The Cube

Inside his prison cell, The Leader was watching the clock on the other side of the bars on top of the wall. Until finally it read 12:00. He smirks and said. "Time's up."

* * *

The Helicarrier

"You're not mad for what I did to Mammoth?" Raven asked as Maria Hill escorted her and Thor from the Helicarrier.

"Not at all. SHIELD has used more extreme measures in the past to get information out of our enemies." Maria replied. "Although, Pym does speak the truth. It's not in your place to act out of terms like that. I could have you arrested for it."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Maria Hill, my friend. We are here to make the world a better place but we can't do that if we inflict fear into the ones we're supposed to be protecting."

"I didn't like doing what I did. But people's lives are at risk. One villain's life doesn't matter to me." Raven said.

"I know how you feel. Still, if super powered beings like you started acting above the law, what message will that send to the public?" Maria asked. Raven didn't reply however so Maria continued. "This is the reason why super heroes should be working for the government. You're too wild and independent. Come work for SHIELD. I think you two would be able to benefit more to the world than when working for that scum."

"Say what you want about me but do not insult my leader before me. Or I'll make you eat those words up." Raven warned. "As for joining SHIELD, no thank you. Garfield may be a pervert but SHIELD is too unpredictable." After she finished that sentence, the power all of a sudden went out. "Kind of like that."

* * *

The Vault

The elevator that Changeling and Jimmy were in stopped all of a sudden as the power just went out.

"Does that usually happen?" Changeling asked.

All around The Vault, prisoners we're released from their holding cells.

* * *

The Cube

The same thing was happening at The Cube. Known radioactive super villains were being released. Most of them didn't know what was going on but they didn't care. All they knew was that they were free. And they wanted revenge.

"About god damn time!" Absorbing Man hissed, having absorbed the nearest metal.

"Looks like the boss's plan worked." Abomination said as he walked over to his partner.

"Doesn't it always?" Absorbing Man said with an evil grin.

"Your boss is behind this?" One of their inmates asked, walking over to them. This criminal was wearing a similar containment suit as the super hero Captain Atom. Except he was purple and yellow. His name is Major Force. "Who is he? I would like to meet him."

* * *

In the cafeteria, both Jenny and Samson were hiding underneath a table while SHIELD agents were heading for their posts.

"What's happening, Samson?" Jenny asked, panicking.

"I don't know," Samson replied, equally afraid.

Just then, and explosion from the wall, sent most of the agents flying. Some ruble fell from the ceiling right on top of the table where the scientist and the lawyer were hiding. The ruble missed Samson but Jenny wasn't so lucky. Samson let out some cough after inhaling some of the dust and tried to dig Jenny out of the ruble.

"Jenny! Jenny, hold on! I'll get you out of there." The doctor said but stopped after he heard the remaining agent's dying breath. He lifted his head towards the wall where the explosion came from. It was the Atomic Skull.

"Hello there, Samson." The villain said, and if his face had flesh on it he would be smirking sinisterly.

"Joseph, please, I beg you. My friend needs help. She's been crushed underneath all this ruble. Help me please." Samson begged.

"I could do that. But no. this is much more fun." Atomic Skull replied and aimed his greenish firry fist at Samson. The doctor closed his eyes, awaiting the end. It didn't come however as Atomic Skull was struck on the side of his face and sent flying into the nearest room. Samson looked up and saw to his surprise that his savior was in fact one of the inmates. A young woman with silver skin, silver eyes and silver hair. She wore a black tank top with Captain Atom's symbol on it, dark blue jeans and high heel boots. Her name is Amy Allen AKA Bombshell. "Amy, you saved me? But…why?"

"Just felt like doing it," Bombshell shrugged before proceeding to remove the ruble that was covering Jenny. She was covered and blood and bruises but was still breathing. Samson was immediately by her side.

"Jenny, are you alright? Hang in there." He turned to Bombshell. "You gotta help me save her. She needs blood." He begged.

"Do I look like a fucking doctor to you?" Bombshell spat.

"You just need to get me to her cousin. He is in The Cube and they are a match. I can do a direct transfusion." Samson explained.

Bombshell let out a sigh. "Fine, just stop bitching already." She picked up Jenny and held her bridal style. "Which way is it?"

"Follow me," Samson said as he led the way.

* * *

The Helicarrier

After the power went down, The Big house all of a sudden started to grow to normal size, shattering through the outside, sending the Helicarrier of balance and slowly started to crash into the Hudson River.

"What is going on?!" Raven cried out as she, Maria and Thor was rushing down the hallway.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter right now. We need to get to the bridge." Maria replied.

"Nay," Thor said, stopping dead in his tracks. "You small prison grew to normal size. It only stands to reason that the villains have done the same. Dr. Pym and your agents are in danger. We must repel them and save your men before anything else."

"He's right," Raven told Maria. "You go to the bridge if you want to. Thor and I will save your agents and the doctor." She said before levitating away with the thunder god.

* * *

Up in the bridge, Fury was having a hard time to say the least.

"Somebody, get to engineering. Tell them to keep us in the air. And shut of that alarm!" He shouted.

"Director Fury!" Agent Quartermain cried out as he rushed to his commanding officer. "Reports are coming in from The Vault and The Cube."

"Do I look like I have time for this?!" Fury spat annoyingly.

"Listen to me! Reports are saying that the systems in The Vault and The Cube has gone offline. And we're not getting any reports from the Big House. Something is seriously messed up." Quartermain explained.

Fury's expression went from stressed to thoughtful. "Give the order to evacuate the Helicarrier."

"What? But sir, The Big House…"

"Forget The Big House! Our target is The Raft." Fury spat.

"Of course," Quartermain whispered as a horrid realization struck him. If the other three prisons were offline, then of course the fourth should be to.

* * *

Located at the bottom floor of the Hudson River, via an elevator connected to a garbage barge, was The Raft. Known only by Nick Fury and a handful of high ranked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this prison contains the most dangerous super villains ever captured regardless of being tech or radiation based or genetically altered. Various prison cells are designed to each specific villain and shuts down their powers if they have any at all.

Just like in all the other prisons, there was a breakout. Several dozen villains were causing havoc. Among them were a very dangerous alien warlord known as Mongul.

"Today, I get my revenge." He growled through a devilish smirk.

Also, there was the unstoppable force, Juggernaut. "I don't know what's going on but who gives a shit?" He said and made his way towards freedom.

"It's been to long since I last saw daylight," The sharp shooting master Constantine Drakon said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Don't celebrate yet. We still haven't escaped." A purple clad man said. This was HYDRA's true leader, Baron Zemo.

And at the very deepest part of the facility, a man with long beard and hair was being kept under constant sedative. Once he woke up, he bended the gravity around him and turned his restrains into armored gloves and boots. He then levitated into the ceiling and spat venomously. "FURY!"

To be continued

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**All Justice League members! We have a situation!"**

"**I don't know what effects my blood will have on her."**

"**Time to die, Kryptonian." **

"**Let's take'em down!"**

"**I'M THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS" "You were saying?"**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	12. The Breakout part 2

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics or Marvel Comics. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Over a hundred prisoners has broken out of their prison cells. Changeling and his team is doing what they can to contain them but the biggest threat of them is about to reveal itself.**

* * *

Justice League Watchtower

"All Justice League members! We have a situation!" Martian Manhunter's voice boomed in the loud speakers. In a matter of minutes, whatever League members that were in the Watchtower, assembled in the teleportation room. Only a handful of heroes were present due to most being sent out on missions. The only ones there, aside from the Martian, was Mr. Terrific, STRIPE, Stargirl, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Shayera, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Superman and Power Girl. "Listen up, we've just received words from SHIELD that there's been a breakout in all four super villain prisons. We must act now to contain this outbreak."

"Four? I thought there was only three." Star Girl said.

"The fourth is a top secret prison facility. Only Nick Fury, a handful of SHIELD's top officers and the seven founding members of the Justice League knows about it." Martian Manhunter explained. "The Raft contains the most dangerous criminals in the world. Regardless if they have super powers or not. Now, Green Lantern, Captain Atom, STRIPE and Stargirl will go to The Cube. Shayera, Green Arrow and Black Canary will go to The Vault and the rest of us will go to New York. We'll be heavily outnumbered so our priority for now will be to save any SHIELD personal we can."

"Um, by the rest of us, do you mean that …" Power Girl spoke up but was interrupted by Martian Manhunter.

"I'll be going to. Mr. Terrific will fill in for me."

"Well, let's not waste any time. Come on everyone." Superman told his fellow League members and flew straight towards the teleporters.

However, when Mr. Terrific was about to send the first attack group, the computers all of sudden fried and blew up. "What the hell!" He cried out.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. I was about to send you all when suddenly the systems fried." Mr. Terrific replied. "The telleporters are offline. I can't send you."

"Then we'll have to use the Javelins. To the hangers, now!" Green Lantern told everyone. But right then, the lights went on and of randomly and as did the alarm. "What now?!" Green Lantern said, frustrated.

"A virus has struck our computers. All systems are malfunctioning. Nothing's working. I can't open up the hangers." A panicking Mr. Terrific said.

"How is that possible? I thought we made sure something like this wouldn't happen after the whole Cadmus fiasco." Supergirl wondered.

"Right now, that doesn't matter. We'll have to pry the doors open. Fortunately our Javelins aren't connected with our computers so they can't be affected. Come on." Superman told everyone.

Fortunately, Green Lantern was able to use his ring to pry open the hanger doors. Three Javelins exited the hangers and went separate ways. Green Lantern went with one of them.

* * *

The Vault

The prisoners that escaped went to the storage that contained their confiscated weapons and suits.

"Hehe. Our stay her at The Vault was short lived." Punk Rocket said, picking down his guitar from his shelf.

"Don't get overconfident. We still haven't left the building yet." A white haired man told them.

"Oh yeah? And who the fuck are you?" Gizmo asked.

Before the mystery man could answer, the floor busted open as Changeling, in the shape of a minotaur, jumped out with jimmy Woo on his back.

"Warn me next time you're gonna do that." Jimmy said.

Changeling reverted back to his original form and looked over at the villains. "I was right. These fuckers headed straight for the storage room where all their toys were."

"Oh yeah! Well what are you gonna do? You're heavily outnumbered." Living Laser spat.

"Uh, I wouldn't antagonize him. This fucker is a lot stronger than you think." Gizmo said, recalling when he had battled him at Fate's Tower.

"You don't even know half of it," The mystery man said, stepping forward. Changeling's eyes widen at the sight of the man. "You've put on a few, haven't you, predator."

"Cain? David Cain? How many people from my past are here anyway?" Changeling asked.

"For a man of your age you sure age gracefully," David, as the man had been called, said.

"Wish I could say the same about you. Just look at those lines on your face." Changeling mocked.

"You two aren't going start sucking each other's dicks, are you?" Punk Rocket said, stepping forward. "Now let's bring down this house!" He cried out and started playing on his sonic guitar, sending shock waves towards Changeling and Jimmy, both of whom jumped out of the way.

"You should have all stayed in your cells," Changeling hissed and sprinted to attack.

* * *

The Cube

All the ruckus had cause the ceiling to collapse on Bruce, destroying his chains and putting under a pile of rubble.

"Come on. Get angry." He told himself as he tried to get out. The drugs they had constantly been giving him wouldn't wear off for a while.

"Oh, I can help you get angry." Bruce looked up and saw a man familiar to him. He looked a lot like the Hulk, only a lighter shade of green and he had ginger hair and beard.

"Crawford," Bruce said.

"My name is Ravage!" The monster spat. He dug Bruce out of the pile and held him up. "I've been dreaming of this moment."

Bruce didn't know what the mad man holding him was going to do. He just closed his eyes expecting the worst. However, a blast of energy sent the behemoth flying into a wall and made him drop Bruce.

"I don't think, ugly." Bombshell hissed. She and Samson had made it just in time. Bruce noticed Bombshell was holding the severely injured Jenny.

"Jenny!" He cried out rushing to her side. "What happened?"

"The roof collapsed on us. She's lost a lot of blood. You're the only one here with a matching blood type." Samson explained.

"I'll help her but … I don't know what effects my blood will have on her." Bruce said.

"Right now we don't have a choice. Come on, this way." Samson told everyone.

"Hey, don't boss me around," Bombshell spat.

* * *

Outside the building, the JL Javelin landed several yards away.

"I'm detecting a lot of high level gamma radiation inside the facility. It's dangerously high." STRIPE said.

"Okay everyone, remember what J'onn said. There are too many super villains here for us to handle. Our main objective is to save any surviving SHIELD personal. We'll split up into two teams. STRIPE and Stargirl, you check the upper levels. Captain Atom and I will check the lower ones. Let's move out team. We aint got a minute to lose." Green Lantern ordered and the four heroes flew into the building.

* * *

"We don't have much time. We'll have to do a direct transfusion." Samson said as he stuck the needle connected with a tube, to Bruce's blood artery. Green blood came poured out of his artery through the tube all the way to Jenny's arm.

Bruce looked from his cousin, over to Bombshell and said, "Thank you. We wouldn't have been able to get here if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, shut up!" Bombshell spat, looking in embarrassment.

"But why did you help us. I thought you were a villain." Samson wondered.

"Hey, just because I killed those Nazi bastards, doesn't mean I'm one of the bad guys." Bombshell hissed.

"You're a murderer. Regardless of what reasons you may have had there is never an excuse for killing." Samson lectured.

"Whatever you say, mommy." Bombshell said sarcastically.

Samson was about to say something else when suddenly something broke through the wall. It was The Abomination.

"Knock knock," He said with an evil grin.

"Fuck of, ugly." Bombshell said and fired radioactive blasts at him. Abomination held up his arms to deflect the blasts and it work. He stood his ground. Bombshell seized her assault and dashed forward, tackling her opponent into the next room. However, green smoke was pouring in out of the holes.

"Bruce, we have a problem." Samson said, panicking. For that smoke was gamma gas.

"It's already too late," Bruce said in dismay. He didn't realize how right he was.

"AAAAH!" Samson cried out as he was attacked from behind by an electric blast of some sort, sending him into the gamma gas.

"No!" Bruce cried out, jumping out of his seat and saw the perpetrator. It was a humanoid creature of pure electric energy. "Zzzax," Bruce hissed. The monster didn't say anything. It just fired electricity on him and Jenny. Bruce jumped in the way of the lightning bolt and his cousing, using his own body as a shield. The blow was heavy and he fell on top of Jenny. His heart rate was skyrocketing. He snapped his eyes open, which were now a shade of green, a look of pure rage evident on his face. His hair turned green as did his skin. He grew larger and muscular until eventually he was once again The Hulk. The jade giant let out a mighty roar and attacked his enemy.

* * *

"This is hopeless. Every SHIELD agent we've come upon is already dead." Captain Atom said.

"We can't give up yet," Green Lantern said but then The Abomination was smashed through the wall pass the duo, followed by Bombshell.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got," She said with a cocky grin.

"Amy?" Captain Atom said in surprise, catching the latter's attention.

"Nate?" Bombshell said in surprise. Their little reunion was cut short when Abomination jumped forward, grabbing Bombshell's head and tossed her at Captain Atom, sending the two flying down the corridor, leaving Lantern alone to fight the villain.

"You've gotta be kidding." He hissed and formed a protective shield in front of him, deflecting Abomination's powerful blows.

At the end of the hallway, both Captain Atom and Bombshell came out of the ruble.

"Anyone got the number on that World of Warcracft reject?" Bombshell asked, dusting the dust of her head.

"Amy," Captain Atom spoke. "I am asking you nicely to surrender yourself to the authorities."

Bombshell responded by blasting Captain Atom into the next room with a radioactive blast. "Yeah, I don't think so." She said and flew up to the ceiling, breaking through the concrete until she passed through the roof outside the prison. She flew at a random direction at top speed, breaking the sound wave.

* * *

The Vault

Changeling was doing a good job keeping up with the villains. Even though they did not have any super powers they still put up a decent fight. He dodged an attack from Merlin's arrows and turned into a cheetah. He ran up to Control Freak, turned back into human and punched him lightly in the gut, knocking him out. He then dodged an attack from Dynamo's laser cannon. As he bent backwards he was met with Tsukuri who was about to slice him an half with her razor sharp katana. Fortunately, Changeling dodged it by spinning around then uppercut her in the chin. Dynamo and KG-Beast teamed up and started firing on Changeling. The shape shifter turned into a hummingbird and used his impeccable speed to dodge the bullets and advance on them at the same time. Once close enough, he turned into kangaroo and with the speed of the hummingbird to boost his attack, Changeling landed a double kick in mid air, sending the Russian communist flying across the room and into some boxes **(A.N. Seriously, where do all those boxes come from? They're in every movie and TV show) **Changeling then turned into an Allosaurus, grabbed Dynamo's head with his alligator like mouth, then took a firm grip on Dynamo's arms, yanked the robotic arms of then proceeded to toss him into the metal wall. Changeling looked over at the remaining villains who were looking like they were about to soil themselves.

"To hell with this. I'm getting out of here." Gizmo said and turned on his heels.

"Good idea," Shocker agreed and he along with everyone else turned on their heels and ran for the exit.

Changeling wouldn't have that. He jumped over the group of villains and landed between the door and them.

"Well isn't that cute. You actually think I'm gonna let you escape." He said with a sneer. But then he noticed someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where's David Cain?" The villains didn't reply. Instead, Whiplash tried to attack him with her whip but he just grabbed it, pulled her to him, grabbed her head and smashed her to the floor. "Where is David Cain?!" He once again asked, in louder tone.

"That fucker must have snuck away when we were busy getting our asses handed to us. That fucking backstabber!" Gizmo spat.

Changeling hissed. "You're just lucky that he is more dangerous than all of you put together." He said then turned to chase down his prey.

"Well isn't that lucky," Johnny Rancid said. The other's nodded in agreement.

* * *

Somewhere else in the building, David Cain was running down a hallway. 'If I remember correctly, there's a hangar down this path.' He thought. 'Good thing those idiots were there to keep Garfield entertained. I don't have time to fight someone like him.' As he ran he finally came towards an opening. He could see glimpse of planes at the exit. 'There it is.' He thought triumphantly, freedom within reach. But as he entered the hangar, he saw two familiar faces, standing some twenty feet away from him. It was Baron Strucker and Grim Reaper. The Baron however was looking much younger than before. He was holding SHIELD agent by the throat with his red claw cyber arm and was draining the life force out of him, making the baron's youth return to him.

"That's the stuff. Now let's go." Strucker said but then noticed Cain for the first time. "It appears we are not alone."

Grim Reaper turned to face the Ultimate Assassin. "Well, lookie what we got here." Grim Reaper said with a sadistic grin, raising his trade mark techno-scythe that was in place of his right arm.

"As much as I want to kill the two of you, I'm in a hurry. I've locked up in this shit hole for five years and I want out. Predator isn't far behind me." Cain said attempting to make his way to one of the planes. But then, something broke through the walls. It was Changeling who smashed through the concrete in the shape of a triceratops. He turned back into his human form and stood between the HYDRA leaders and Cain.

"Unfortunately for you, Cain, the three of you pose a threat to this world a hundred times worse than those losers you left for me to deal with." Changeling said. "Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way. Hard way you all end up with every bone in your bodies broken and another lost limb. Easy way, I promise to leave a few bones unbroken and let you keep your limbs."

Grim Reaper tried to attack Changeling but the green man grabbed the scythe with his teeth. He pushed forward, forcing Reaper to his right knee. Changeling bit down so hard that the metal shattered into a hundred pieces. A shocked Grim Reaper stumbled backwards and fell on his back, starring at his adversary with horror.

"A little too much iron for my taste." Changeling said.

"What the hell happened to you? You were never this strong before." Grim Reaper asked.

"I've been eating my spinach lately," Changeling replied. Before he could do anything else, he was interrupted when the engines of one of the jets in the hanger went on. Strucker had managed to get on board and was aiming it's guns at Changeling. "Aw, shi…" Before he could finish that sentence, Strucker fired on him. Grim Reaper jumped out of the way and Changeling turned into a cheetah and ran for cover. Strucker continued firing at Changeling as he jumped behind some other jets and dodge the bullets. The firing struck the engines of some of the nearby jets, causing them to explode and burry Changeling under a pile of rubble. Grim Reaper jumped on board the jet's open door and Strucker turned it around to the exit and flew away.

Changeling jumped out of the rubble, cover with bruises but didn't look the least bit bothered by it. Aside from the fact that his enemies got away. He growled. "God damn it." He placed his hand on his earpiece on the right. "Raven, Thor, we have a situation."

"_We're kind of busy right now," _Raven said on the other line.

"What's happening?" Changeling asked.

"_The Big House in the Helicarrier, it reverted back to normal size for some reason. And so did the prisoners. Thor and I are doing what we can but we're heavily outnumbered. We could really use you right now." _Raven replied as she let out a few grunts, obviously from fighting of some villain.

"Just as I feared. Whatever's happening here at The Vault is happening in the other prisons as well." Changeling whispered.

"_What did you say?"_

"I said, hang on. I'll be there faster than you can say breakout." Changeling replied and dashed towards the hanger doors. He turned into an eagle and flew towards the top where the landing platform was. Where his Quinnjet was parked.

At the top, the villains that Changeling had to leave behind were running towards the Quinnjet.

"We're in luck. We can use that jet to get out of here." Chemistro said.

But just then, a giant green scaled hand, with claws, get between them and the jet. Next came a giant dragon head that starred down upon the cowering villains. It was Changeling in his dragon form.

"Go ahead. Make my day." He said.

"We might as well give up. I've seen what he can do in that form. And it aint pretty." Gizmo said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Captain Cold spat. "I've been locked up here for a year and I'm sick of it. I'm not gonna let some stupid giant wall lizard stop me from my freedom."

"Oh?" Changeling said and moved his head closer to Captain Cold so that he was just inches away from him. "And how exactly are you planning to fight me?" He asked and the icy villain could only stutter at the sight of the titanic sized lizard like creature.

"Trust me we can't win against his strongest form." Gizmo urged the others who all agreed and laid down their arms.

Coincidentally, several SHIELD agents came running out of the building and started rounding up the villains.

"Smart move," Changeling said. "Oh, by the way, this isn't my strongest form." He told Gizmo who let out a surprised shriek.

Jimmy rushed over to Changeling, who had reverted back to his human form and was heading for the Quinnjet. "Thanks to you we were able to prevent most of the villains from escaping. But Strucker, The Grim Reaper and David Cain got away."

"I KNOW!" Changeling spat, startling the SHIELD officer.

"We could use some help tracking down the escaped convicts." Jimmy said.

"No can do. I'm heading back to New York. My friends are in danger." Changeling said, entering the Quinnjet.

* * *

New York, SHIELD Helicarrier, Big House

"AAH!" Pym cried out as he was punched in the face by Evil Star and sent backing. The villain smirked sadistically as he was about to finish the scientist of but then Raven appeared behind him, put her hand on inside his head using her magic and channeled some energy through it, knocking the villain out. Pym toke notice of this. "What did you do?!" He demanded to know.

"If you're wondering if I did to him what I did to Mammoth I assure it was nothing like that. I simply struck the part of his brains that allows him allows him to sleep. He's just knocked out." Raven explained. Then she shot some magical energy past Pym and struck Mandrill, who was about to attack Pym from behind. "Do you know how to fight?"

"I've been to a few battles in my days." Pym replied.

"Then let's get to it," Raven said.

But just then two real powerhouses appeared. It was Bizzaro and Sinestro.

"Say your prayers," The former Green Lantern said with a devilish smirk. But then he was hit by and incoming hammer and was sent along with Bizzaro into the nearby wall. The hammer returned to its master as Thor stepped in to join the fight. Along with him he was dragging a knocked out King Shark.

"We can't hold them. The Helicarrier is lost." Thor said.

"Then let's help evacuate as many SHIELD agents as we can." Raven said. "I'm gonna try something new I've learned just recently. I don't know if this'll work, so hold on." She said and started to concentrate. Moments later, a black bubble formed around Raven and expanded from her body all across the Helicarrier, causing any SHIELD personal to disappear as it went by them.

From outside the Helicarrier, Nick Fury, who was on a chopper heading towards The Raft, looked at the Helicarrier as it was engulfed in the black bubble. "What the…" He said right before the bubble disappeared and a speck of black aura was seen flying out of the Helicarrier towards land. Fury decided to shrug it off and focus his attention on The Raft. Once on The Raft, Fury and a dozen of his best SHIELD agents went into action. "Look alive boys. Shoot first, ask questions later." Fury ordered his men. But right then the whole raft started shaking.

* * *

At the harbor closest to where the Helicarrier had crashed landed, the magical speck landed at the port and all the surviving SHIELD personal plus Raven and Thor, appeared. Raven fell on all four from exhaustion.

"That was a creepy feeling. But it beats death. You saved us all Miss Roth." Pym said in gratitude to the young sorceress.

"Are you feeling alright, Raven?" Thor asked, concerned for his comrade.

"Yeah," Raven replied, standing back up. "I just got a little dizzy since this was my first time using that spell and at such a large range to." She then toke notice of the giant once underwater prison that was now hovering some hundred feet of the water. "What is that?"

"That, would be The Raft." Maria Hill said, walking over to the two heroes. "All I can say about is that letting just one of the prisoners in there out on the world would dire consequences."

"Then we won't let them escape. Come on Thor." Raven said as she and Thor made a B-Line towards The Raft.

Back on The Raft, Fury was looking around him for any signs of the one responsible for the underwater prison being airborne. He looked above him and saw the bearded man from before, whose eyes were glowing white.

"All agents get of The Raft. Abort the mission!" He shouted and began running towards the chopper but then he found himself unable to move. He was then hoisted of the ground and was dragged towards the bearded man. Fury pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot his captor but the bearded man lifted a finger and the gun was removed from Fury's hand and was crushed to pieces by an unknown force. He glared at the man before him and hissed, "Graviton."

"How many years has it been, Fury?" The man, now to revealed to be named Graviton, said. "I wouldn't know since I was asleep during that time." Graviton's anger started to flare. "You took years of my life away from me. Now let me returned to favor." He said started adding pressure to Fury's entire being. The SHIELD director started winching in pain. "Or rather I'll take it all." Graviton said with a sinister smile. But just as he was about finish Fury of he was struck by Mjolnir. Fury fell towards the water but was caught by Raven's magical aura.

"Let's get you out of here." Raven said and flew away with Fury. "Thor, hold the fort. I'll be right back."

"It'll probably be over by the time you return," Thor said with an overconfident grin.

"Don't talk shit," Graviton hissed. "Fury called me Graviton. He knows. I can control gravity. I can do anything. I'll kill Fury, I'll kill you and then I''ll show the world my true power!" He said with a maniacal grin.

"We'll see about that, villain." Thor said and began battling the former scientist.

* * *

The Cube

After beating Zzzax, Hulk tried to carry both Samson and Jenny to safety. He runs down the hallways when one of the corridor doors closes. The Hulk lets out an irritating growl but stops when the door next to him opens. The Hulk looks skeptic at first but decides to follow his instincts and goes down that corridor instead.

* * *

At the surveillance room, The Leader along with Abomination, Absorbing Man and Major force were watching everything that unfolded in the prison. Not just The Cube but all other prisons as well.

"Splendid," The Leader said with a satisfied grin. "Everything went according to plan. I did expect the Justice League to try and intervene. But I didn't think they'd send in such a small strike force. Oh well, what does it matter? They have pulled back and all the SHIELD agents are dead. The only still in the building is our old friend Hulk."

"Who cares? Let's just get out of this shit hole." Major Force said.

"Why would we ever want to leave?" Leader asked. "This is where I'm going to change the world. But first, let us rid ourselves of the biggest threat to our cause." Leader said viewing The Hulk on the surveillance monitor. "All of you get down there and kill The Hulk."

"With pleasure," Absorbing Man said with an evil smirk as he left with Abomination and Major Force.

Hulk continued walking down the hallways as certain doors closed and opened on him while it did the opposite for the villains.

"What the hell's going in?" Major Force angrily spat as he fired on the security doors which had been designed for the purpose of containing the inmates should they escape. Unfortunately, they hadn't accounted on one thing.

"Let me," Absorbing man said, pushing Major Force out of the way. He placed his hands on the doors. His hands absorbed the doors and he managed to easily open them up, revealing a long hallway. Which were then suddenly shut down by seven more doors. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" Absorbing man spat.

* * *

Back in the control room, The Leader was having similar problems as the surveillance videos were starting to buzz. He went over to the control panels to see what was wrong. "It looks like someone is overwriting my system." The Leader vein on his giant head started throbbing. "Someone dares to think they can outsmart me?" He hissed venomously.

* * *

Back in the hallways, Hulk finally came upon a dead end. Out of frustration, Hulk roared and kicked the stoned wall, and daylight was revealed. He leaped into the air, disappearing in the distance.

It pissed The Leader of something awful. "Absorbing Man, Abomination, Major Force. It's already too late. The Hulk got away." He said over the come link.

"We can still catch him if we hurry." Major Force said.

"No, let him go. We have more urgent things to attend to." Leader said and smirked.

* * *

Outside the prison, some hundred yards away, a familiar teenage geek was sitting on a rock with his laptop and smiled proudly over what he had done.

"There isn't a security code I can't hack." Amadeus Cho said. He jumped down from the rock, got on his cheap 1960s scooter and drove away as fast as he could.

* * *

At the diner where Bruce Banner had met with Amadeus, all the people inside was watching the live action footage of Thor's battle with Graviton. That's when Hulk landed outside, unleashing a small earthquake as he did. The jade giant smashed through the doors, scaring away all the costumers. He walked over to the counter where the waitress was on the other side.

"Call for an ambulance," The Hulk said to her as he laid down Samson and Jenny on the counter. He looked up at the TV screen and watched Thor relentlessly pounding at Graviton, who blocked his attacks with some kind of gravity force field.

"You can help them," A familiar voice said. Hulk turned around and saw his human side, Bruce Banner, sitting at one of the boots.

"What do you want?" Hulk hissed.

"You can save Thor and everyone else in New York. Like you saved Jenny and Samson." Bruce said.

"That's funny, because I don't recall Thor ever coming to save me." Hulk retorted. The waitress looked over at Hulk to see who he was talking to. But there wasn't anyone sitting at the boot.

"If you stand by other heroes, if you save lives, people will begin to see that The Hulk isn't a monster. You can be a force for justice." Bruce pressed on.

"If I do this, you'll have to do something for me." Hulk stated.

"What?"

"I stay as the Hulk, not banner."

* * *

New York

Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Power Girl and Supergirl had landed on a roof top near the Hudson and bared witness to Thor's struggle with the gravity controlling villain.

"Incredible. Thor is giving everything he's got but that other guy isn't even trying." Supergirl said.

"Who is that guy?" Power Girl wondered.

"I don't know. But we should…" Superman was interrupted when his ear piece went on. "Yeah?" He said, putting his finger to his ear.

"This is Green Lantern. We're pulling back. All the SHIELD personals were already dead by the time we got there. We're heading for New York to back you guys up." Green Lantern said over on the other side.

"This is Shayera," The former Hawkgirl said from her side. "We're heading to you now as well. The Vault has already been secured by the time we got there. Most of the villains have been contained. Some other hero was already there and managed to take them down."

"What?" Power Girl said. "Even though they have no powers what kind of guy could single handedly take down so many super villains.

"Dayum, girl." Everyone turned around and their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped, except for Martian Manhunter. Standing behind Supergirl was Changeling, who had pulled up her skirt and staring at her but. "That's a fine ass you got there. And those red panties match your skirt." He said as if what he was doing was a normal thing. Supergirl was visibly embarrassed and uncomfortable by his actions. A seconds later, after they had recovered from their initial shock, both Superman and Wonder Woman flew straight up to Changeling at blinding speed and punched him right in the face, sending crashing into a brick wall.

"You unimaginable scumbag!" Superman shouted furiously.

"I will castrate you with a rusty knife you miserable filth!" Wonder Woman shouted equally furious.

"Easy now," Changeling said, coming out of the rubble, massaging his sore cheek. "If I had been an ordinary human being I'd be dead."

"Hmph, good riddance." Wonder Woman hissed.

"Now that's just cold." Changeling said, dusting himself off as he walked over to them. "Beautiful buts aside, Thor got to this villain before any of you guys did. My team calls dips." He said, walking past the Justice League.

"Dips? This isn't some kind game, you know." Superman said, growing annoyed at Changeling's arrogant attitude. "Lives are at stake here. We need to…"

"YOU need to realize that New York is under my protection." Changeling said, turning to face the man of steel. "If I need your help I'll let you know. But for now the best you could do is to ensure no else gets killed."

"Why you arrogant, pig headed, spoiled bastard." Superman spat, having lost his patience with the shape shifter. "Who do you think you are, talking to us like that? We're all on the same side here. We want to save lives. Why is it so hard for you to cooperate?"

Changeling, who had been looking at the ground through Superman's lecture, looked back at the man of steel and replied. "Huh, I'm sorry, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention."

The League member's eyes went wide again at Changeling's attitude.

"Wrap him up. I'll take him." Power Girl said with a coy smile. Supergirl and Wonder Woman looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Look, if you guys wanna help, then you can start by taking care of the yellow bastard while my team and I handle Beardface the Bearded over there." Changeling said.

"What yellow bastard?" Wonder Woman asked. She got her response when the building on the other block collapsed by an unknown force. Out of the rubble came a yellow giant alien who was very familiar to Superman. It was Mongul.

"You finally got yourselves a playmate. Have fun." Changeling said before turning into an eagle and flew to battle.

"Smiling in the heat of battle. How can Thor follow such a man?" Wonder Woman said.

"Come on everyone," Superman said as he flew towards the alien warlord.

Mongul picked up a car and threw it towards the fleeing civilians. It would have landed on a woman and her child had not Superman grabbed the car before it could land, allowing the mother to flee with his child. Superman landed on the ground and put down the car before facing his enemy.

"Why are you attacking these people?" He demanded.

"It was just to drag you out, Superman." Mongul said with a grin. The man of steel didn't take to kindly that the yellow alien overlord had attacked innocent people just to get his attention. He was already in a bad mood as it is thanks to Changeling. He flew at Mongul at high speed but the former king of WarWorld grabbed Superman by the throat with his left hand. "Time to die, Kryptonian." Mongul said, raising his fist and readied to strike.

"Hey, you!" Supergirl cried out as she and Power Girl both punched Mongul at the same time, sending him backing and dropping Superman at the same time.

"This won't be like last time, I can assure you that." Superman said as his friends rallied to him. Mongul just sneered and went into attack, letting out a battle roar.

* * *

"All, SHIELD command, I am issuing an omega level situation. Every SHIELD personal, Hulk Buster Units, the US army are all now under my direct command." Fury shouted into his come link.

"I've never seen Fury this worried before," Maria Hill said.

"Who is that guy?" Pym asked.

"Dr. Franklin Hall," Fury replied.

"The physicist? No one's heard from him in the past ten years. What happened to him?" Pym asked.

"That's classified," Fury stated.

"Really?" Changeling said, landing next to the director. "Because I think it just became unclassified." He said, studying the battle before him. "This guy is trouble. He controls gravity itself."

"How do you know that?" Fury asked.

"It's easy to tell when you learn how to study your opponent's powers and abilities." Changeling replied. "What are his upper limits?"

"We've studied him for years and as far as we can tell he doesn't have any limits." Fury replied.

"A super villain with unlimited control over gravity. Fantastic," Changeling said sarcastically. "Come on Raven. Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle are already on their way. They'll be here in minutes. In the meantime let's help Thor." He said, jumping into the air and toke the form of a dragon. Raven wasn't far behind.

* * *

"This ends now!" Thor shouted, swinging his hammer around, putting extra force into it and struck Graviton with all his might, only for it to be deflected by his gravity force field. The next thing Thor knew, he found himself completely unable to move. Graviton was holding him in his place.

"Can't your brutish mind realize what I'm telling you?!" The villain spat. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality! I can remove gravity's affect on you, sending you hurdling to space. Or I can increase it a thousand folds, like THIS!"

In an instant, Thor was sent to the bottom of the Hudson. He sank into the muddy ocean floor. Back on the surface, Graviton made a b-line towards shore.

"FURY!" He shouted in anger. But just then he was struck by intense fire. Changeling was pouring everything he had. The river started to boil and steam covered most of the bay.

"Careful, Changeling. Some of us can't take that kind of heat." Raven told her leader, shielding herself from the intense heat.

Changeling just continued to pour more fire on the villain. But then a giant gravity field pushed the fire away and sent the green dragon flying back into the harbor. Raven moved out of the way and looked at her opponent with wide eyes.

'Changeling wasn't even holding back. And this guy toke him down like he was nothing.' She thought. 'Let's see if I can reason with him.' She flew over to him and started talking. "Franklin Hall, I don't know what SHIELD did to you. But don't drag innocent people in on it. Please, you need help. Maybe I can…"

"Oh, I think not." Graviton said. "After I kill Fury and destroy SHIELD I'm gonna show the world the power I posses. Destroying this city will be a perfect demonstration." The mad man started to power up again.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Raven said and started firing magic blasts at him.

Graviton deflected them and then stopped Raven's movements with his gravity powers, holding her in place. "If you get in my way, bitch, then I will crush you like the miserable insect you are!" He spat and started putting pressure all around Raven's body, causing her to scream in agonizing pain. Luckily, Changeling had recovered and punched Graviton with his giant green fist, sending him hurdling across the river.

Raven landed in Changeling's giant left palm. "Don't think I'll forgive you after calling Raven a bitch, motherfucker!" The giant dragon spat.

"You think you can stop me?! HA! With the powers I wield you can't even dream of fighting on my level!" Graviton arrogantly spat and went in for another attack. But then he was struck by an energy blast and lightning blast. Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle had arrived.

"Good to see you guys finally arrived." Changeling said with a grin.

"Don't mind if I jump in as well, gentlemen." Iron-Man said, flying about Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle, firing uni-beam **(A.N. I'm not sure how to spell it)** on their opponent.

"Glad to see you could join us, Stark." Changeling said, glad to see more people to lend their aid to him. "Raven, let's help them." He said and both he and the sorceress fired their trademark attacks on the villain.

"No! NO!" Graviton spat and unleashed an even larger wave of attack than before, sending the heroes backing.

"Jesus Christ. What is this guy?" Blue Beetle asked. His scarab responded.

"_Gravitational field around this human is extremely high. This creature controls gravity itself. Extreme caution is advised." _

"This guy is trouble," Blue Beetle said and turned to his leader. "Changeling, what's the plan?" He asked. But then he found himself unable to move. "Hey, what the…?"

"The best plan for you people would be to flee…if you can." Graviton hissed and sent Blue Beetle into the air.

"Blue Beetle!" Changeling cried. He glared at Graviton. "You're gonna regret that, asshole." He hissed and flew straight at him. Graviton just lifted his right hand, forcing the dragon to fly over his head and sent him crashing towards the city, in a spinning fashion. "Oh, shit!" He spat as he realize he was gonna smash into a building filled with innocent people. He quickly turned back to his human form just before smashing through the window. The office people jumped out of the way as the shape shifter were crashing through desks and chairs and slide all the way up to the copy machine, where a young beautiful dark skinned woman was standing. Changeling blinked a few times to regain his vision until he saw the scared and confused woman above him. "Good afternoon miss." He said, and managed to get a good view under her skirt. "I don't think those purple panties suit you." He said, receiving a kick from the woman who shrieked.

"AH! Pervert!"

"OW! Jeez lady, be careful. You're wearing high heels." Changeling said, rubbing his bruised head. He got back up and headed straight towards where he had came from. "I suggest you all evacuate. Things are about to get…aw come on!" He groaned as Captain Marvel all of a sudden was sent straight at him, sending both of them smashing through the building into the next.

* * *

At the ocean floor, the gravity effect on Thor was finally starting to wear off. He dug himself out and reached for Mjolnir.

* * *

"Wow! I don't believe it. I'm in space!" Blue Beetle cried as he was floating through the endless vacuum of space, with Earth far beneath him.

"_I would suggest we head back down there, before our friends are slaughter, Jamie Reyes."_ The scarab said.

"What? Oh right." Blue Beetle said, remembering the battle bellow. He started up his engines and tried flying back to Earth but he was being pushed back. "What's going on?!" He spat.

"_Gravitational force field is still in effect."_

"Well that's just fantastic," Blue Beetle said sarcastically and continued to try and force himself back to earth.

* * *

Graviton was moving towards the city when he saw Fury standing at the bay.

"This is between you and me Hall. Do what you want with me. But no one else has to get hurt." He said.

Graviton pulled Fury towards him again. "You wanted a super soldier. But I became so much more than that. I am now a god! I'll demonstrate my power to the whole world by destroying this city. But you won't be around to see it." He said and started putting pressure on Fury's whole body. Then it exploded. It was a robot. This further agitated the mad man. "FURY!"

The real Fury was hiding behind a container. "That could have gone better." He said. Then the ground started to shake.

Graviton was unleashing his full powers now. Buildings were shattering, people started to panic. It felt like the whole island was moving. And it was. Graviton was actually lifting all of Manhattan with his gravity powers.

Raven and Iron-Man were looking at the scene before them with shocked expressions.

"By Azar," Raven said.

"You can say that again," Iron-Man said.

Graviton was smirking maniacally as he was about to destroy all of Manhattan. That is until a certain hammer hit him from behind. Graviton balanced himself again turned around in time to be met by Captain Marvel's fist sending him smashing into the rocks. Having lost control over the gravitational force Graviton had over the island, it started to fall back down to the river.

"Thor, Captain Marvel! Hurry up and stop that thing!" Changeling, back in dragon form, shouted.

The two of them did as ordered and flew right under the crashing island and pressed with all their might, preventing it from being destroyed on impact. The two of them were buried beneath the island but easily dug their ways out and went straight back to the surface.

* * *

Back in space, Blue Beetle was still having trouble returning to the field.

"Damn it! Move already!" He hissed.

"_Gravitational force field has seized." _The scarab said.

"Finally," Blue Beetle said and went straight for earth at top speed.

* * *

Graviton had decided to move into the city and was unleashing his powers, sending cars and debris circling around him. But once again he was struck by Mjolnir, sending him crashing to the ground. The hammer returned to its master's hand.

"I recommend you stand down, mortal." Thor hissed.

Graviton laughed as he floated back into the air. "You think you can stop me? I've beaten you before. I can do it again."

But just as Graviton was about to attack, he was struck by a large laser cannon from Blue Beetle.

"Round two, motherfucker." He said.

Changeling and the rest of his team, plus Iron-Man, circled around Graviton. "This is the part where you give up." Changeling told him.

"No, the power I wield…you maggots are nothing compared to ME!" Graviton shouted and pushed the heroes aside with his gravity powers. He levitated himself above them and went on to spout how great he was. "I'm stronger than all of you put together. I'M THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

"You were saying?" The Hulk said, having landed at a nearby building, catching the villain's attention. He jumped of the building and bounced Graviton. The two flew across the Hudson all the way to the bay on the other side. The others pursued. The Hulk started battling the villain, brutally, actually managing to hold his ground.

"I did not realize there were ogres in Midgard," Thor said.

"That's The Hulk." Iron-Man said. "Isn't he one of the bad guys?"

"That's all lies and misunderstandings," Changeling said. "He's a hero, like the rest of us. Now let's give him our full support."

The Hulk pounded on Graviton's force field until the villain pushed him back. "NO! I can't be beaten!" He spat. He forced all seven heroes to the ground, preventing them from moving. "Look at you fools. I control the very power of the universe itself. I AM POWER!" He cried and flew into the air, taking hundreds of containers with him. He started spinning them around him in a tornado like fashion.

"I can't move. How about you?" Captain Marvel asked Thor.

"Nay," Thor weakly said.

"The bigger they are, they say." Dragon Changeling said as he was also unable to move.

Raven however figured out a way to escape her imprisonment by phasing through the ground. Hulk was struggling hard and actually managed to get back on his feet. Graviton saw this and added extra pressure on him, creating a huge crater on the ground. But the Hulk rage made him even stronger and he continuously struggled to push forward, despite the heavy pressure Graviton was putting on him. Graviton was giving everything he had but Hulk continued to advance.

"Nothing's that powerful," He said as he could not believe what he was witnessing. He decided to try another approach. He launched the hundreds of containers at the jade giant, but at the same time had removed the gravitational effect he had on hulk just now. The Hulk managed to knock a couple of containers away but there was just too many of them. And so he got buried alive underneath a mountain of craters. A shadowy figure came up from behind Graviton. It revealed itself to be Raven. She zapped Graviton from behind with a magic blast, breaking his concentration, freeing the others from the gravitational pressure. With there being no more pressure on Hulk, the gargantuan jumped out of the pile of containers and missiled himself towards Graviton, who had just pushed away Raven. Hulk bounced the physicist, forcing back on the ground. "NO! This isn't possible!" He shouted and sent Hulk Hurdling to the sky. He then sent hundreds of containers at Hulk. The jade giant smashed a few containers away but, again, there were just too many of them. But this time he had help. Flew up next to him and zapped the containers, sending them away from Hulk.

"You're…helping me?" Hulk said, with surprise in his voice.

"Of course. Now smash him." Raven replied.

The Hulk smiled as he advanced on his opponent with Raven covering him.

"Everyone, put pressure on Graviton. Give Hulk a clear shot at him." Changeling ordered.

Blue Beetle and Iron-Man fired energy blasts, while Thor and Captain Marvel fired lightning on Graviton. They seized their firing when Hulk got close enough and smashed the villain. Graviton lifted a mountain from the ground using gravity, pushing Hulk away. Changeling studied the villain and noticed that he was shaking and sweating.

"So much for limitless control," The shape shifter said. "Everyone, he's getting weaker. Keep up the pressure!" He ordered and spat fire, resulting in a huge explosion. Graviton came out of the explosion, with a gigantic boulder and tossed it at the dragon. Changeling only punched the boulder, shattering it to pieces. Captain Marvel flew up to the villain and started pounding his force field. Graviton forced Captain Marvel to the ground but received a blast from Iron-Man's uni-beam, along with Blue Beetle's energy blasts. They managed to force Graviton to the ground. Just then, they noticed that the skies had turned rather dark and stormy. Thor was summoning all lightning to his hammer, powering up to maximum. "Uh, everybody, I think we should-RUN!" Changeling shouted the last part and everyone moved away from Graviton.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor shouted and fired the largest bolt of lightning anyone on modern Earth had seen.

When everything had calmed down, the heroes gathered around Graviton, who was covered head to toe in burn marks.

"Who's strongest now, chump?" Hulk asked.

"You had incredible powers," Changeling said, turning back into human. "You could have used that power to benefit the world and instead you used it to put millions of lives at risk."

"It's quite pathetic," Raven said and zapped Graviton with a light magic blast, knocking him out.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of." Changeling began. "who's up for some beer?!" He cheerfully said.

"Aye! This was a great victory. It calls for a celebration." Thor said, wrapping his arms around his teammates. The celebrations were cut short however when suddenly hundreds of SHIELD agents and Hulk-Buster Units surrounded them, armed to the teeth.

"Step away from The Hulk!" A SHIELD commander ordered. "He's a fugitive from The Cube. He's coming with us."

The Hulk got ready to fight until Changeling stepped in front of him. "Not a chance buddy. The Hulk is a hero. He saved us all. You want him? you'll have to get through me." He challenged them

"Don't you mean us?" Blue Beetle said, as he and the rest of them stood beside their leader.

"Stand down," Fury ordered, steeping forward. "We've got bigger problems. 157 super villains are on the loose. Right now, we need to work together more than ever."

"How did this happen anyways?" Raven asked.

"We don't know. But we could sure use your help in finding out." Fury said. "Come work for SHIELD. The Justice League would never accept our offer. So what'd you say?"

"And for good reasons to." Iron-Man said, stepping forward. "This is all your fault, isn't it. I had Jarvis give me information about Dr. Hall over there. He went missing ten years ago when he started working for SHIELD. You turned him into this, didn't you? You kept him under wrap."

"Sorry Fury, but we do things our way." Changeling said, stepping forward. "But if you ever you need our help, feel free to give us a call." He offered.

"What do you guys even call yourselves? Have you even thought of a name for your so called team yet?" Fury asked.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. But that won't stop us from being avengers of injustice." Changeling replied, with a proud grin.

"Avengers?" Blue Beetle said. "Hey, that's a pretty cool name. I think that's what we should call ourselves."

"Now hold on now. I'm the team leader. I decide what to call ourselves." Changeling said but went ignored.

"Avengers does have a nice ring to it. Its sounds better than Justice Rangers that I thought of." Captain Marvel said.

"It sounds better than The Thunder Warriors that I thought of," Thor said.

"Sounds better than the Knights of Hell that I thought of," Raven said.

"Are you guys insane?" Blue Beetle asked.

"God damn it! I'm the team leader and I will not be ignored!" Changeling spat, jumping up and down in comical fashion.

"Then it's decided. Our team is The Avengers." Raven said.

"Aye," Thor said with a smile. "The Avengers it is then."

"I don't care what we call ourselves. S'long as I get to smash some villains I'm good." Hulk said.

"Looks like we're now an official team. The Avengers are born." Blue Beetle said with a wide grin.

Changeling gave up, went to a corner, hunched down and pouted. "You know, I am the team leader." He said.

"Will quit behaving like that. As leader of this team you should show some dignity and respect." Raven said.

"Whatever," Changeling said, standing back up and turned to Hulk and Iron-Man. "Hulk, will you join us?"

"Sure, I have nowhere else to go anyway." Hulk replied.

"And Iron-Man, this is the second time we've fought together. I think you should join as well." Changeling offered.

"Meh, from the looks of it, you guys could use all the help you can get. Just don't expect any special treatment because I'm a millionaire." Iron-Man replied.

"Sweet," Changeling said with a wide, toothy grin. "Now before we celebrate, I feel like there's something I've forgotten. But what?"

* * *

Manhattan, Central Park

Central Park was decimated. Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Power Girl were all lying spread out and unconscious around the ground. A few yards away was Superman and Mongul, both down on their knees, covered in blood and bruises. Superman gathered whatever strength he had left and right hooked Mongul across the face. Then delivered a left hook before finishing with a straight punch to the nose. Mongul finally fell unconscious. Superman panted heavily as both Green Lantern's and Shayera's team landed next to him.

"Looks like we missed the fun," Shayera said. "You okay?" She asked the man of steel. Superman tried to reply but simply fell backwards and passed out as well. "Guess not.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! There won't be a preview this time. Maybe in next chapter which will be a Halloween special.**

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	13. Harm's Way

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. If I did owe DC and Marvel comics, the following shows would never have happened. Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble but most of all, Teen Titans GO!**

**Summary: While most of the Avengers goes to a Halloween party, hosted by Tony Stark, Hulk and Thor are attacked by a new foe. **

* * *

Avenger's mansion

A week had passed by since the Breakout. Changeling and his Avengers had done what they can to help round up the escaped convicts and it had been a very busy week. But tonight, Garfield decided to let his team take a break for tonight was the scariest night of the year, Halloween.

"It was nice of Tony to invite us for a Halloween party at his place." Jamie said in his Captain Jack Sparrow costume.

"I know," Captain Marvel said in his Gandalf costume. "It's not every day you to go to partying with a bunch of billionaires. What'd you say, Garfield?" He asked his team leader, who was sitting at the living room couch with a lap top in front of him and laughing.

"Man, there's a lot of movies I need to watch. It's amazing how much you can miss in just seven years." He said.

"Garfield," Captain Marvel said louder, catching the shape shifter's attention. "We're supposed to be at the party in an hour and you're not even dressed in your costume yet."

"I'll get to that," Garfield said seeing Raven entering the room. "But first, I some business to take care of." He said and rushed over to Raven's side, leaving Captain Marvel and Jamie confused. "Hey Raven," Said sorceress turned to her leader. "I hope you haven't forgotten that bet you lost to me last week." He said with a grin.

"How could I? You've been bringing it up almost every day now since then." Raven said in annoyance.

"Well," Garfield said holding up a bag for her. "Here's your costume for tonight."

Raven sighed and accepted the bag and looked inside it then back to Garfield with an even more annoyed expression. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"You lost the bet. You made a commitment. And you always honor your commitments." Garfield told her with a smug grin. Raven sighed and left for her room. Garfield turned his head towards the couch, where The Hulk was laying, watching TV and stuffing his face full with chips. "Hey, Hulkster." Garfield said walking over to his side. "When are you gonna put on your costume I got for ya?"

"Get lost," Hulk spat but the shape shifter didn't give up. He stood in front of the TV with a wide grin and said.

"Hey, come on now. You can't go to a Halloween party without a costume. And I had that Shrek costume specially made just for you."

Hulk just grabbed Garfield's head, irritably, with his giant hand and tossed him across the room. Coincidentally, Thor had entered the room just in time to see this action.

"I'm starting to grow tired of his attitude," The Thunderer hissed, approaching the Jade Giant. Garfield stopped him however, by putting his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Easy now. All he did was toss me across the room. That's not something to go crazy about." Garfield said with a smirk.

"As the leader of this team you should demand more respect from your followers," Thor advised.

"I do get plenty of respect from my team. But I also respect Hulk's want for privacy." Garfield replied. "Now, that aside, where's your costume? I got you a really awesome Conan the Barbarian outfit."

"My apologizes, but this odd tradition called Halloween, doesn't seem like my kind of festivity." Thor replied. "I think I'll stay at the mansion and spend the night in the hall of training."

"Aw. That's too bad. Now I won't have a worthy drinking buddy." Changeling pouted. "But, what can you do?" He shrugged and turned to Hulk. "You hear that, Hulk? You and Thor will be home alone for tonight. Try not to cause too much trouble to Winston and Serena, K?" The Hulk just let out a growl. "Atta boy," Changeling said with a smile.

* * *

"I am a genius," Garfield said with a smug grin over seeing Raven in the costume he had chosen for her.

"You're not seriously going to make me go to the party dressed up like this? I could have might as well worn a bikini." Raven said as she was visibly uncomfortable in her Princess Leia slave girl outfit. Raven tried to cover herself up as much as she could with her hands but she was still showing much skin.

"Sorry Raven, but you lost the bet. Now you must face the consequences." Garfield replied, shrugging.

"Couldn't you have at least gotten me bigger chest plates? This thing is showing way too much." Raven said, irritably as her chest plates only covered fifty percent of her chest.

"Believe it or not, that was the biggest one they had. It's your boobs that are inhumanly…" Garfield didn't get to finish his sentence as Raven used her magic to form a black aura around his crouch and squeeze and twisted his balls.

"Let's just go to that damn party," Raven said, walking over her leader who was in the fetal position, holding his soar reproductive organs while trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Well, that's brave." Jamie said as he saw Raven.

"Shut up. I just lost a bet, okay." Raven hissed. "I would never wear such a stupid thing otherwise."

"You're normal outfit reveals a lot of legs anyways." Captain Marvel said.

"But at least the rest of my body remains covered." Raven retorted.

"Where are Garfield, Thor and Hulk by the way? Aren't they coming?" Jamie asked.

"Thor and Hulk are staying home tonight. I don't know what's keeping Garfield." Raven replied.

"You guys go on ahead," Garfield's voice called from the other room. "I would like to make an entrance when I get there."

"Fine, just don't take too long." Jamie called back.

Raven formed a magical aura beneath everyone's feet and engulfed them in it and flew away towards New York.

* * *

New York, Stark Tower

On the top floor of the 40 stories building more than a hundred people dressed in Halloween costumes were having the time of their lives. One thing Tony Stark has always been taken pride in is his party planning. He had invited many fellow billionaires such as Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Bill Gates, Arthur D. Levinson and many more.

The only one who wasn't having a blast like everyone else and it wasn't because she doesn't like parties. Raven was very uncomfortable by all the hungry stares she was receiving from the men in the crowed, which also earned her some jealous glares from the women.

Tony whistled when he saw Raven. "Not bad, Rae."

"My name is Raven," The young sorcerer growled. "And for the record I didn't choose this costume. It was that idiot's choice. All because I lost that stupid bet."

"Okay, oaky. Take it easy." Stark said, raising his hands.

"Why did you accept that bet anyways?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I didn't think he'd actually beat me in a chess game." Raven said with a miserable expression.

"What would've happened if you won instead?" Tony asked.

"Garfield would have gone to the party dressed in a Sailor Moon costume." Raven replied.

"I am glad he won," Both Tony and Jamie said simultaneously. "Speaking of which," Tony began, "where is our great leader, and the other three?"

"Garfield said he wanted to make an entrance so he'll be a few minutes late. Hulk and Thor didn't want to go. And I don't know where cap went." Jamie replied.

"Look to the east!" Captain Marvel cried out behind the group, starling them. "I am the servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flames of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

"Geez, cap, don't sneak up on people like that." Jamie said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get into character." Captain marvel said. He then looked over at Stark. "Cool outfit, Tony. But who are you suppose to be?"

"Inigo Montoya from the Princess Bride." Tony said.

"Tony," A familiar voice called out the famous billionaire. "Thanks for inviting us," Oliver Queen said as he approached with his fiancé, Dinah. Oliver was dressed in a Robin Hood costume while Dinah was wearing the yellow dress from Beauty and The Beast. With them was Bruce Wayne, dressed in a Zorro outfit. His date was none other than Diana Prince, more commonly known as Wonder Woman. She was wearing a Xena costume.

"Indeed, you've outdone yourself Tony Stark." Diana said.

"Thanks. Glad you could all come." Tony said with a smile. He looked over at Dinah and said. "I didn't know you were into Disney."

"The Beauty and The Beast is a cult classic and I love that movie." Dinah replied.

"Speaking of cult classics," Oliver said, after seeing Raven. "That's a bold choice of outfit you got there, Raven. Or do you prefer Princess Leia?"

Raven sent Oliver a glare that could scare even the devil and hissed. "I lost a bet, okay!" She then noticed that Dinah was starring at a particular area of her body. "What?"

"Nothing," Dinah quickly replied.

"Well, I'm just glad your perverted leader didn't show up. I wouldn't be able to stand that miserable man for the entire night." Diana said. Jamie was about to say something when suddenly the long awaited leader of the Avengers showed up.

"My apologize for being late," He said in a very flamboyant accent. "I was practicing my dance magic dance." He was wearing a very messy mullet looking wig, blue mascara that went all the way up his eyebrows and some very tight pants.

"Oh my god. He's dressed up like David Bowie from Labyrinth." Oliver said.

"Does that mean he's got the…" Jamie eyes, as did the rest, followed down to Garfield's lower region where a certain body part was filling out his crotch area. "Oh my god!" They all cried out simultaneously, looking away in disgust.

"How can you walk around wearing that with a dignified face?" Diana asked.

"And I thought my costume was embarrassing." Raven said.

"I see you've all noticed my gloriousness." Garfield said, swinging his hips forward.

"Stop that, you pervert." Dinah spat.

"You're an embarrassment to the Avengers." Raven said. "Now you take that out."

"Raven, I don't think that this is the right time or place for that." Garfield said, not breaking character.

"I meant, go somewhere private and remove whatever it is you got underneath those pants." Raven told her leader.

"I don't feel like separating myself from my pride and joy…ever. It's what makes me a man." Garfield replied.

"Hold on now. Are you saying that that is real?" Jamie asked, receiving a nod from the shape shifter.

"No way. No one in the world could have such a big package." Tony said.

"Would you like me to show you?" Garfield asked and immediately everyone cried out "NO!"

* * *

Avenger's mansion

Thor was sitting on the couch next to the one Hulk was lying on, watching whatever the jade giant was watching.

"Hmph! Stupid commercials." Hulk growled.

"Would any of you like some snacks to go with the movie you're watching?" Serena asked, entering the room. Thor was about to respond but Hulk beat him to it.

"Go away," He said.

"Y-yes sir," Serena replied, visibly hurt, and turned to leave. This was the last straw.

"Enough!" Thor spat jumping to his feet. "I have had it with your attitude, troll. It'd be wise if you showed the lady some respect."

Hulk got to his feet, towering over the thunder god. "Which lady are you talking about, goldilocks?"

"Master Thor, it's alright." Serena assured Thor.

"It is not," Thor stated, not taking his eyes of his comrade. "Someone needs to teach this brute a lesson."

"Finally, some action." Hulk said with a devious grin.

"Oh dear," Serena said backing out of the room.

0

Back at Stark Tower, Garfield had already drunken Tony and all his drinking buddies under the table.

"This is boring," He said, after emptying his twelfth bottle. "Why did Thor had to turn Tony down. There's no one here who could meet up to my standards." He complained. Then he remembered that Wonder Woman was here. "Wait, maybe the champion of the Amazons can hold her liquors." He said with a smile and went to search for his new potential drinking buddy.

Said Amazon princess was sitting at the bar along with Dinah and Raven.

"Seriously, how can you follow such a despicable man?" Wonder Woman asked, with disgust.

"I know Garfield is a bit perverted…"

"A bit?" Wonder Woman interrupted Raven. "During the breakout, he lifted Supergirl's skirt up and peeked at her but."

"Thank you for telling me. Now I have a reason for hitting him later on." Raven replied.

"But really, just look at what he made you wear." Diana pressed on.

"Yeah, I'm still a little mad him for it. But I take some comfort in that I'm not the only one around here wearing revealing costumes." Raven said, looking over at some of the girls who dressed as either Pamela Anderson from Baywatch or some famous heroin that usually wear revealing outfits.

"You still have the most revealing costume here," Dinah pointed out.

"Whatever," Raven waved off. She then noticed that the blonde was once again starring at her two most notable body parts. "Oh my god, what? Why do you keep starring at my boobs?" She demanded, causing Dinah to jump a little.

"I mean no offense. I'm just curious, how are you able to stand up straight or sit straight with those things?" Dinah asked.

"This question," Raven sighed. "Well, you see I put a spell on my spine to strengthen my back. Having breast as large as these is not a problem for me." She explained. "You know, aside from the constant stares I receive from every pervert wherever I go. It gets annoying but after while I got used to it."

"It's not something you should get used to." Dinah said. "Have you ever thought of shrinking them?"

"DON'T! give her any ideas." Garfield hissed, startling the trio. "Raven, don't you ever, dare try to shrink…" Before Garfield could finish, Raven hit him hard on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"I heard what you did. Diana told me you peeked underneath Supergirl's skirt." Raven replied with a glare.

"…fair enough." Garfield said and walked over to Diana.

"You come any closer and I'll hit you little lower than where Raven hit you." She threatened, causing Garfield to back away.

"I was just wondering if you would like to have a drinking game with me." He said.

"Oh, so you can take advantage of me, right?" Diana accused.

"…what?" Garfield hissed with a smirk.

"Well forget it. I'm not falling for your simple tricks. Get out of my sight, scum." Diana told him.

Garfield just stood still for a few moments before giving his response. "You know what? Just forget it." He then walked away with a frown.

"Wow, Diana, I know you're still angry at him for peeking at us in the shower but don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Dinah asked.

"Don't defend him. I know his type. He's just a perverted lowlife scum." Diana hissed.

Raven hit her palms on the table as she stood up. "You know nothing." She spat at the Amazon and stormed off. She found Garfield at the buffet bar, stuffing his face. "Hey," She said catching his attention. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. I've been called worse, believe it or not." Garfield assured Raven. "Don't worry Rae. I'm not gonna let her ruin this party for me." He said then got a guilty expression all of a sudden. "Look, Rae, I'm sorry I made you wear that tonight. I won't force you to stay anymore. You can go home if you like."

Raven blushed a little and looked away. Her leader may be a pervert but he was considerate about her feelings. "Actually I …"

"Garfield," A woman said, flinging her arm around said mans shoulder. She was obviously drunk. This one was dressed in a Jessica Rabbit costume. She looked familiar. "Where did you run of to? I was left alone, you meanie." She pouted.

"Sorry Zatanna, but you looked like you were having a blast catching up with your friends back there." Garfield said. "Oh, sorry Raven. This is Zatanna. She's my date this evening." For some reason Raven was displeased to hear this.

"Oh, hey, you're Raven? I've heard so much about you. Dr. Fate calls you his number one student." Zatanna said, getting to close to comfort for Raven. The smell of liquor came out of her breath. This woman was completely wasted.

"You're drunk. Try to control yourself." Raven told her follow magic user.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just dancing from all the dizzy." Zatanna replied, having mixed her words together. "No, wait. That came out wrong." She said and then laughed.

"Charming, isn't she?" Garfield said with a grin. "What was it you were going to say, Rae Rae?"

Raven let out a sigh. "I'm going back to the bar." She said and levitated herself and flew away.

"Hm, wonder what got into her." Garfield said then turned his attention back to his sudden date. "Come on Zatanna. It's not fun if you're the only one who's drunk." He said somehow picked a bottle out of his tight outfit.

"What is that?" Zatanna asked.

"This is a beverage I stole from Thor's room. It was made specifically for Asgardians. According to Thor, this stuff is so strong only a drop could put the strongest human alive in a coma." Garfield replied.

"Wow, should you really be drinking that?" Zatanna asked.

"Don't worry. If I could beat Thor at a drinking game I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever he can." Garfield said. He removed the cork on the bottle with his mouth, spit it out and began chugging it all down.

* * *

"Give me the strongest you've got." Raven ordered from the bartender. Next to her was a man dressed in a Neo outfit from Matrix. He instantly took interest in Raven, like every other man there.

"Hey, aren't you Raven who were once part of that super hero team back in Jump?" The man asked.

"Leave me alone," Raven said in a monotone, not looking at him.

"Hey, don't be like that. Had a rough night? You can tell me. You'll probably never see me again after this party." The man pressed on.

"Whatever," Raven said as he drink came. She took the glass of liquid, which she had no idea what it was. In one swift move she chugged the whole content down her throat. Her eyes widen as a burning feeling struck her worse than jalapenos down her throat. She coughed, closed her eyes shut as tears welled up in them. "On second thought, give me something that isn't that strong." She said.

"Be careful missy. You shouldn't be pushing yourself if you can't hold your liquor." The man said.

"Are you still here? Leave me alone." Raven told him.

"Just giving you some friendly advice," The man said.

"Whatever, just don't talk." Raven said.

* * *

Avengers Mansion

Hulk and Thor had taken their little dispute outside, tearing up the mansion garden as they did. Hulk tried to give Thor a punch but the thunderer blocked it with his hammer and then uppercut the jade giant and proceeded to whack him in the head with his hammer. He then sent Hulk backing with a lightning bolt. Hulk quickly recovered and tore a tree of the ground which he used to hit Thor with sending him flying. Hulk jumped after him leaving the mansion.

"Oh, thank god." Winston said before turning to his granddaughter. "Did you manage to reach Master Logan?"

"It looks like he has shut of his cell phone." Serena replied.

"Oh, goodie." Winston said with a sarcastic monotone. "Well, we better clean up here."

Hulk landed a few feet away from Thor and attacked. Thor struck the ground with Mjolnir, causing an earthquake that caused Hulk's left foot to get stuck to the earth. Thor took advantage of this and attacked head on, landing several direct hits across Hulk's face. The jade giant then elbowed Thor in the face, sending him back. Hulk pulled his leg out of the ground and then kicked Thor, sending him flying into cliff side. Hulk picked up a boulder, jumped into the air and tossed the boulder at Thor, who smashed it into pieces with his hammer. Hulk came crashing down upon his opponent with both his fist above his head and brought them down with all his might. Thor blocked the attack with his hammer but was brought to his right knee as a crater formed beneath him. Thor struggled before pushing Hulk back.

"This ends now, monster." Thor said, spinning his hammer around, summoning lightning. Hulk let out a roar and went in for another attack. But then an unknown wave of energy sent both of them flying a few away. They both managed to land on their feet and looked at where the source of the wave came from. Before them was the young man who had robbed the museum the night before.

"You're right. It ends now." He said with a grin as he approached.

"Get lost kid!" Hulk spat, raising his fist and brought it down on Harm. The ladder just raised his sword and effortlessly blocked Hulk's attack as the ground beneath him shattered from the shock wave.

"It thinks it can defeat Harm with brute strength. Let harm show you the difference between our powers." Harm said before jumping into the air, somersaulting above Hulk's head. Hulk hadn't realized it yet but then he felt the searing pain in his right arm. Hulk looked at his arm and saw huge gash on it. Green blood was now pouring out from the gash. Harm landed behind Hulk and slashed the back of his legs, causing Hulk to stagger.

"Be gone, villain!" Thor cried out, jumping into the air with his hammer raised above his head. He brought the hammer down only for Harm to raise the sword and blocked the attack, which sent out a pulse wave when Mjolnir connected with the sword, sending the thunder god flying.

"And here Harm thought the it's would make a challenge," Harm said.

"I'll give you a challenge!" Hulk spat, attacking Harm from behind. Harm turned around, raised his sword and dug all inch of its steel into between Hulk's knuckles. The green monster cried out in pain and raised his left fist and brought it down to smash his opponent but the mysterious swordsman just avoided the attack in a spinning motion, pulling the sword out from the Hulk's fist and chopped at his side, leaving a huge gash. The Hulk let out another cry before trying to elbow Harm who just jumped back with Hulk pursuing him.

"It's in constant disarray. It doesn't know any other way to fight but in anger," Harm said as he easily dodged Hulk's multiple attacks. Harm swung his sword upwards, unleashing a wave of fire that sent The Hulk flying away. "It doesn't have a clear mind. That's why it can never beat Harm." He said as he approached the motionless being on the ground. He then raised his sword in time to block Mjolnir that came flying towards him from the right, causing him to slide a few feet away.

"That sword," Thor said after Mjolnir returned to his hand. "I recognize it. But I don't remember from where. What is that?" He demanded.

"There's no point telling an it that is about to die." Harm hissed with a devilish smirk.

"You're gravely mistaken. I won't be the one to die tonight." Thor stated, swinging his hammer around unleashing lightning bolts on his opponent. Harm aimed his sword forward and started spinning it around, unleashing flames from it and the lightning from Thor's hammer was somehow absorbed and mixed with the fire. Thor looked in shock at the sight before him. Harm used the now firry lightning as a double attack and struck Thor with a ball of fire mixed with lightning.

"Of course you are," Harm said with a gleeful smirk.

* * *

Back at Stark Tower, Raven had managed to get herself drunk as she was emptying her twelfth glass of margarita.

"I mean, it's not like I'm jealous or anything 'hic'." She said in a slurry tone as she leaned towards the Matrix clad man. "Why should I be jealous? He's nothing special really. 'hic' And it's not like it's any of my business of which woman he hangs out with. He can 'hic' fuck every woman in the world for all I care." 'hic' She turned her attention back to the bartender. "One more margarita please," She ordered.

"You know, you shouldn't spend so much time talking about him. I don't think he's worth your time by the way you talk about him." The man said.

"You know, you're damn right. Who needs him? 'hic' I sure as hell don't." Raven said before accepting her thirteenth margarita. "Here's to my looser leader 'hic'." She chugged down the content in an instant and then without warning, passed out and fell to the floor.

"Don't worry folks. She's just a little drunk." The man told any onlooker, bending down to pick Raven up. "I should take my friend home. The rest of ya have a good night." He said as he carried away Raven bridal style, passing by an oblivious Garfield and Zatanna, who were sitting on a couch.

"Wow, Thor wasn't kidding when he said this stuff was lethal to mortals." Garfield said, hanging his head on the back of the couch. "I'm so fucking wasted right now." He said and turned to Zatanna who was spacing out. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Like I said before, I'm not..." Zatanna let out a barf before continuing. "…drunk."

"Oh, please. I bet you're more drunk than I am." Garfield said.

"Wanna prove it?" Zatanna dared, receiving a nod from her date. "Alright, on three we jump to our feet. First one to fall is the most drunk. One, two, three!" The two of them jumped to their feet and while Zatanna staggered a lot, Garfield couldn't hold his balance and fell flat on the floor. "Ha! You see? You see-WOW!" She cried out as she fell to right on top of him. They both laughed hysterically. Zatanna looked down on him, starring into his green exotic eyes. She lowered her head and then their lips touched. Garfield passionately returned the kiss, causing Zatanna to become aroused from the sensation. She broke of the kiss, looking down on him. "You know, Tony has arranged for several sleeping chambers for his guests and I've got one of them."

"Great," Garfield said with a grin. "How do we get there without passing out?"

"Like this," Zatanna started chanting. "moordeb ym ot." The two disappeared in a flash of light, leaving several guests shocked.

* * *

In the next scene, Garfield and Zatanna have been teleported to a nice comfy bed somewhere in the lower levels of the tower.

"Very nice," Garfield said, looking around the room then back at Zatanna. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, we were about to get naked." He said and started kissing Zatanna's neck while removing her dress at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man who was with Raven, had taken her to his room in the tower and tossed her on the bed. He closed the door behind him, sat on top of her unconscious form and removed her chest plates, causing her monstrously large breasts to bounce a little. He looked like a predator who was about to get a chunk of meat. He grouped Raven's left breast with his right hand and sucked on her right breast nipple, rather aggressively.

"Today's my lucky day," He said, sitting up and started unbuckling his belt. But right then someone smashed through the door, sending it flying across the room, startling the man. He turned around and saw to his fear who it was that approached him.

"I think you look rather very unlucky," Wonder Woman said before slapping him across the face, sending him flying to the side, knocking him out cold. Wonder Woman brought out her lasso and tied the man up. "Stay there while I get the police." She said before turning to Raven. She lowered her chest plates so that Raven was covered up again and carried her out of the room.

* * *

Thor was fencing with Harm, showing that they were equal in skill. Hulk recovered from his unconsciousness and glared daggers at the one who had humiliated him. He dug his hands into the ground and ripped a large boulder out from under it, jumped into the air and tossed it at his enemy, not carrying that Thor was in the crossfire. The two of them jumped away in the nick of time before the boulder smashed them.

"Are you crazy?! You almost hit me with that!" Thor spat furiously.

"Then don't get in my way," Hulk retorted.

"They cannot cooperate. They are disoriented. Unlike Harm."

"Will you quit running your mouth already?! It's making me mad!" Hulk spat and went in for another assault.

"Wait Hulk!" Thor cried, attempting to stop his fellow Avengers but he didn't listen. Harm grinned and dodged Hulk's attack and dug his sword into Hulk's chest area. "No," Thor said in fear of seeing his comrade impaled. But then to both his and Harm's surprise Hulk grabbed the hand Harm was using to hold his sword then punched Harm right in the face. Harm didn't go down however and just retaliated by punching the Hulk with his free hand, displaying super strength. The two exchanged punch after punches. Now would be a perfect time to strike. "Hulk, hold him in his place!" Thor shouted as he came falling towards them from the left side. A panicking expression formed across Harms face but he quickly raised his hand towards Thor and fired a purple ball of energy blast of some sort at him. It made a direct hit, knocking Thor to the ground. Harm then fired the same blast of energy into Hulk's face making the jade giant let go of his grip on Harm's arm. Harm backed away from his opponents, wiping away the blood on his face from the wounds he received from Hulk's blows. Thor walked over to his comrade. "Are you alright."

"Not until I've smashed him to bits," Hulk growled.

"That's wouldn't be a wise move," Thor said, preventing Hulk from doing anything else stupid. "Listen, as much I hate to admit it, this is not an opponent we can beat one on one. We have to set aside our differences and work together in order to beat him. Do you understand that?"

"Sure," Hulk growled and got back on his feet. "But as soon as he's been dealt with I'm going back to kicking your ass all over the place."

"Lovely," Thor replied. "Here's what we'll do. We'll try and surround him. You go in from the left I'll attack from the right."

"What about his magic? I don't have a fancy hammer to block his attacks with." Hulk said.

"Ever heard of dodging?" Thor asked.

Hulk was about to reply but then, Harm was surrounded by some mystical energy of some sort. Harm was as clueless as the other two were as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Hulk wondered.

"I don't know," Thor replied.

"You think he chickened out?" Hulk asked.

"I don't think so. It didn't look like he had given up. He looked more surprised than we did when he disappeared. I'm guessing there's another mystical force at work here. Something that lurks in the shadow." Thor said, looking around him. Hulk nodded then out of nowhere punched Thor which sent him flying into a tree.

* * *

"Who's there?" Harm spat as he held his sword up in defense. He was in the residence of The Enchantress but he didn't know that. At least not yet.

"Welcome William Hayes," The Enchantress said from behind the pale villain. Harm turned around with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"That name no longer has any meaning to Harm," He hissed, holding his sword towards the Asgardian.

"There's no need for that. You are among friends." Enchantress assured Harm with a wicked grin.

"Harm has no friends. Harm needs no friends." Harm told her.

"Well, after you hear what I'm about to tell you," Enchantress said as Executioner and Black Adam came up from behind her. "you might change your mind." She said, causing harm to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Stark Tower, the next day.

"Oh, my head." Raven groaned, sitting up and held her throbbing head. She opened her eyes and saw a mug in front of her with some liquid in it. She looked to her left and saw Diana standing next to the bed she was in.

"Drink it. It'll help the hangover." She told the young sorceress.

Raven took the mug and sipped the content down her throat. "Thanks," She said. "What happened last night?"

"Well, you passed out after having Hera knows how many drinks, then I saw you get carried away by the man you had been sitting with. I decided to do the precocious thing and followed you. You should know he nearly raped you." Diana told Raven, who shot her head up in horror. Something which served to make her headache worse. "Don't worry about him though. I stopped him before he could even unzip his pants and he's been arrested."

"Thank you," Raven said with much sincerity. He rested her head against the palm of her right hand.

"What happened last night? I didn't take you for the drinking type." Diana asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I just got upset over something stupid, that's all." Raven replied, not looking at her savior.

"I just saved you from being scared for life. You owe me that much." Diana said, crossing her arms.

Letting out a sigh, Raven said. "Fine. I got jealous over seeing Garfield with Zatanna."

"Wait, Zatanna was with that pig?" Diana asked with worry. "That scum better not have…"

"Will you shut up already?" Raven shouted and immediately regretted doing it as it only made her head ach worse. Once she recovered she looked back at Diana. "Listen, I know Garfield is perverted…stupid, frustrating, an alcoholic and has the worse manners thought possible…" Raven changed her tone from there. "…but he's also kind, loyal, and brave and he's always there whenever you need him." She looked up at Diana again. "I may act cold towards him but I actually care about…very much."

"You care for him a little more than just a friend, don't you?" Diana asked.

Raven put the mug on the bed counter. "Like I said, it's not really any of your business." She said, removing the covers, revealing she was still in her princess Leia outfit. She got up and went for the door. Before she left however she turned to look at Diana one last time. "But for what it's worth, I am forever grateful to you, for saving me from that scum last night." She said and left Diana in silence.

* * *

Diana had put on her normal attire (A black dress with high heels) and was heading towards the elevator.

"Good morning Diana," Tony said, walking up to the princess of the Amazons. "Did you have fun last night?"

"It was very entertaining, thank you." Diana said, not looking at the billionaire as she continued walking.

"Well, if so you wanna grab some breakfast with me?" Tony asked.

"No thank you. I'm terribly sorry. Bruce is waiting for me and I shouldn't keep him." Diana replied. But just as she and Tony walked down the hallway, one of the doors shot open.

"You're a pig and you used me!" Zatanna spat as she stormed out the room. Out came Garfield who was wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Excuse me, but you were the one who invited me." Garfield said. He sighed, turned around and saw Diana standing in front of him with a bitter expression. "I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?" He asked.

"Scumbag," Diana hissed and walked past him.

"She's quite the bad tempered one, isn't she?" Tony said.

"You don't say," Garfield replied. "But on the plus side, I scored with Zatanna of the Justice League. Up high." He said with a triumphant expression and high fived Tony.

* * *

**Next chapter will mark the beginning of the first story arc. The Mortal Kombat Arc.**

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**So did you manage to find out anything about this Harm guy?"**

"**I can't believe it! It's Johnny Cage!"**

"**First combatants, Chun-Li versus Li Mei"**

"**He must win? What does it mean?"**

"**Now, finish her." **


	14. Mortal kombat Part 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. I owe neither Marvel, DC or any of these video games.**

**Summary: Changeling and Thor get accepted to the next Mortal Kombat tournament. There they meet Raiden, another god of thunder.**

* * *

"Lord Raiden, what's wrong?" A young Asian monk asked the guy next to him. A man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest and a straw hat.

"Strange visions," The man known as Raiden said. He then reached into his vest and picked out an amulet of some sort. It had cracks on it.

"Your amulet," The monk said with concern.

"It is nothing, Liu Kang." Raiden assured his friend. "The tournament will soon begin.

"Soooo…how did we end up here now again?" Changeling asked Thor. The two of them were at an arena of Chinese stylish fashion. On the sidelines were several seats with a large chair standing behind them.

"An old sorcerer showed up in the mansion, telling us we had been chosen to partake in a tournament that will determine Earth's fate and then brought us here against our will." Thor replied.

"Ah yes, now I remember. I was still a little drunk when he brought us here." Changeling said.

"You drink too much," Thor retorted.

"I can take it," Changeling said, crossing his arms and looked around him. They were at an arena of some sort with a Chinese stylish interior. Among them were several dozen weird looking people. Changeling could tell they were all fighters by looking at their fists and legs. He particularly liked the legs of all the women. Especially the ones that pretty much wore a bikini. Thor noticed his lecherous expression.

"Although your drinking problems are pale in comparison to your perverse behavior," He said with embarrassment.

"Can't an old man enjoy himself every once in a while?" Changeling said with his arms crossed.

"Judging by your appearance you're not that old. Certainly not for a mortal. You look like you are at your early 20s." Thor replied.

"Actually I'm…"

"Combatants," An old man said, interrupting Changeling. He was an Asian with Chinese fashioned beard, robes and white eyes. He was standing in front of the chair as several monks were now positioned at the seats. By his side was a bald headed humanoid creature with bald head and sharp fangs, red eyes and had several thorns growing out of his forearms. And the other side was two young looking women wearing some pretty revealing outfits. One was dressed in blue while the other was dressed in jade green. Both of them were slender yet muscular. "I am Shang Tsung," The old man went on. "In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some of you are here for their own volition. Others were brought here by chance."

On the sidelines was a young man in his late 20s with blonde hair, wearing shades, a blue tuxedo and shinny shoes. Next to him was another blonde. A woman with slender yet muscular physic. She wore a green thong leotard which revealed here muscular legs and buttocks, knee high army boots and a red army hat and gauntlets. The young man leaned over to her.

"Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage." He introduced himself in flirtatious tone.

"Good for you," The woman replied in annoyance.

"What? Massive Strike, Citizen Cage, Ninja Mime? None of those ring a bell?" Johnny asked, annoyed that she didn't seem to recognize him.

"M. Bison," The woman next to them said as man wearing red military uniform with silver plates, cape and a cap, walked over next to Shang Tsung. Woman who had hissed his name was a twenty year old woman wearing a blue qipao with white combat boots and a dark blue leotard with a dark brown sheer leotard. She has brown hair tied in two separate buns.

"M. Bison?" Johnny asked, having heard the woman, the latter of whom was about to make her way over to the man, with a look of pure hatred written on her face. The other woman stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't, Chun-Li." She hissed. "We have a job to do and we can't do it if you make a scene. You'll get your chance eventually but not right now. Please, be patient."

The woman, who had been called Chun-Li, reluctantly nodded and backed away.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history." Shang Tsung went on. "Thos tournament, the twentieth out of nineteen battles, will determine earth's fate. If you succeed in defeating all of your opponents you will face one final challenge." The old sorcerer then smirked devilishly. "Me," He said.

"What? That old geezer is the final challenge?" Johnny asked with a cocky attitude. "They might as well give me the belt right now…they do have a belt, right?" He asked. Then he heard a 'aheam' behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see Shang Tsung standing right next to him. "What? How did you…"

"Appearances can be deceiving," Shang Tsung interrupted the movie star. He then levitated back to his place on the chair. "Our first combatant will be Mr. Cage." He declared.

With a confident smug he walked out on the arena. "Yeah that's right. That's right. Who's it gonna be?" He dared anyone to come out and fight him.

"Vega!" Shang Tsung said and among the crowed came a shirtless muscular man, wearing an expressionless mask. He had long brown hair which is braided in a pony tail. He is shirtless, revealing his slender muscular figure which had a purple tattoo of a snake that circle around his left arm.

"What, I'm fighting Freddy Kruger over there? Alright, bring it." Johnny said with an overconfident attitude and took his battle pose.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung cried and a gong was heard to signal the start of the fight.

Johnny, being the overconfident punk he is, went in first and tried landing a blow but Vega dodged it and countered with a swift kick which Johnny narrowly avoided. Vega then tried throwing Johnny of balance by kicking his legs but the later just jumped. Vega pulled his weight back and jumped back up with his feet forward, kicking Johnny in the chest area. Taking the initiative, Vega advanced on Johnny, throwing kicks and punches at him which Johnny was able to dodge and block. Eventually, Johnny found an opening and managed to land a round house kick on Vega's gut, making him back up a bit.

"Man, you're good." Johnny said.

"Oh, I'm better than good." Vega replied.

Johnny replied. "So you can talk. I was beginning to think…" Vega stopped him from finishing by going head in with another assault.

While the two were fighting, Chun Li leaned over to Cammy and asked. "Got a read on Guile?"

The later picked out a device that looked like an iphone and pushed a few buttons. "I got a signal. It's faint but it's there. He's definitely on this island." She said and put away the device. "Should we make our move?"

"No. We have to wait until the fight is over. In case we're up for the next fight and we're not here we might blow our cover. For now we wait." Chun Li replied, crossing her arms.

"Alright," Cammy said and then noticed Changeling among the crowed. "Hey, isn't that Changeling?" She asked, causing Chun Li to look at the same direction her partner did.

"You're right. It is him. Fury described him as an out of control vigilante and that he doesn't like Shield. We should avoid him." Chun Li said and Cammy nodded.

The fight ended with Johnny punching Vega so hard in the face, his mask was blown off and he fell unconscious. Johnny's tux was ripped and torn while the movie star was covered in bruises and panting heavily.

"If you're ever …around Hollywood…feel free to give my agent a call…" He said between pants. He straightened himself up. "We could use a guy of your skills in my next movie. You wouldn't even need any lines and you can keep the mask to." He went on, testing Shang Tsung's patience.

"You may return to your place among the crowed," The sorcerer said in annoyance. Johnny looked at Shang Tsung before going back to where Chun Li and Cammy were standing.

"How did you like that, babe? Wasn't I amazing?" Johnny asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot you were the one fighting." Cammy replied, causing Johnny to frown.

"Burned," Changeling said, having heard that.

"Next combatants, Changeling versus R. Mika." Shang Tsung announced.

"Time to shine," Changeling said stepping up to the arena. His opponent has long, blonde hair with bangs that is tied in two geometrical pigtails. Her attire is a revealing blue and white thong leotard with ruffles around the collar, sleeves, and the leg holes. She also wears tall, white, lace-up boots with white stockings. "A pleasure to meet you. I've seen you fight on TV. I'm honored to meet you in person, R. Mika."

"I'm the honored one. To think that I'm admired from a famed superhero from New York." R. Mika said with coy grin.

"Oh I'm a big, big, big fan." Changeling replied, starring at her chest area while saying the word 'big.'

"Eyes up here, please." Mika told him, having noticed his stare.

"Begin," Shang Tsung said and the gong rang again.

Mika went in first, typical move for a wrestler. Changeling dodged her attack and kept a safe distance from her. "Wow, you move pretty quick for such a small girl." He said with a grin. "Tell ya what. Let's make this fight a little more interesting. If I beat you I get a kiss from you. Now if you win however…"

Mika didn't allow him to finish as she grabbed him by the back of his neck, forced him to bow down so she could elbow him in the back. The impact forced him to the ground. Changeling was quickly on his knees but Mika grabbed him by his shirt, hoisted him up, spun around and body tossed him to the ground, leaving a spider web crater. Some of the onlooker cringed at that. Mika grabbed Changeling again and tossed him into a pillar and proceeded with jumping into the air and double kicking him in the face, resulting in him smashing through the pillar, leaving it rumbles.

"Anyone got the number on that bitch?" Changeling asked, feeling dizzy as he staggered his way back to the arena.

Mika took his dazed moment to her advantage and kneed him in the gut. She then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him forward, making him role a little. Ironically he landed a few feet away from Thor.

"Changeling," The Thunderer said, walking over to his leader. "You should retaliate otherwise this lady will kill you."

"Don't worry buddy. I got everything under…" Before Changeling could finish, Mika grabbed his hair and pulled him back into the arena. She turned him around and grabbed him in a full nelson and picked him up with his head facing down. He realized what she was planning to do. "Oh, no, no, on, no, NOOOO!" He cried as she dropped to the ground, smashing Changeling's back on it.

Few of the onlookers cringed again. "He's gonna feel that in the morning." Cammy said.

Mika picked him up again and brought him down, smashing his side on her knee. She picked him up again and held him above him. She turned around and tossed him into the crowed of monks. She turned to the other combatants and said. "That is how we do things in the world of wrestling."

Changeling got out of the pile of knocked out monks and stretched his neck, making a cracking noise. "That's it. I tried to be a gentleman." He said with a grin. He jumped back onto the arena and faced Mika once again. "Bring it on, little girly girl."

Mika did not hesitate and went in with an uncharacteristic punch. Changeling turned into a buffalo so that Mika struck a hard head instead. Being used to massive impacts she endure during training and fights it didn't cause her much harm. However, she knew better than to stay to close to him now and quickly backed away. Changeling also put some distance between them and turned into a hummingbird. He came in at lightning fast speed and turned back into human form so fast he caught Mika of guard so he managed to punch her in the gut, causing her to hunch over and grabbing her belly. Changeling then proceeded to elbow her in the face, throwing her of balance.

"You know what happens to naughty girls?" Changeling asked. Mika didn't reply and jumped back to her feet. She tried attacking the shape shifter again but he just turned into a long boa snake and easily avoided her attacks. Unknown to her, he managed to slip his tail behind her and spanked her really hard with it, causing her to gasp in pain and somewhat pleasurable tone. Changeling got behind her as he turned back to human form. "They get punished he said and looked at his handiwork on the young woman's buttocks, which now had a red marking on them. "Oh, my bad." Changeling said sincerely, thinking he might have gone too far. "I didn't mean to leave such a large mark on ya."

"Don't worry about it," Mika said, turning her head towards him. She was smirking with confidence. "My buttocks have taken beatings you can't even imagine. Speaking of which, you're standing in a bad position right now." She said which caused Changeling to become confused. But then he remembered her trademark move he had seen her perform on TV and his eyes went wide. But it was too late to now. She leaped into the air, shouting, "Bomber!" and launched herself, buttocks first into Changeling's face. Changeling was being sent back but then he grabbed her hips and held on tight, much to her surprise. "Hey, what the…?" She cried as Changeling was holding her in place. He was sitting on the ground while rubbing the side of his face on her well shaped ass.

"Girl, what were you thinking? Hitting me in the face with this beautiful work of art," He said with a goofy grin while still rubbing his face all over her buttocks, much to Mika's embarrassment. And Thor's as he face palmed himself at the sight of his leader sexually harassing a woman in front of over a hundred spectators, most of whom were looking on with shocked expressions.

"No! Stop that! I demand that you stop!" Mika cried as she struggled to get free but Changeling's grip was too strong. Realizing he wouldn't let go she cried out. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Winner by forfeit, Changeling." Shang Tsung declared.

Disappointed, Changeling let his opponent go. She rushed over to her friends, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"Are you oaky?" An African woman in a white two-piece-bikini outfit asked with concern.

"Not really," Mika replied, hugging herself. She had never felt so humiliated in all her life.

"Well, I'd say that ended a lot better than I had hoped." Changeling said with grin right before Thor whacked him in the head with his hammer. "OW! Geez, take it easy. I was just used as a body thrower."

"You are an embarrassment to the Avengers," Thor told his leader.

"That's not nice," Changeling replied as he stood next to his companion.

"Our final battle," Shang Tsung said, "Elena versus Baraka."

The same African woman who had comforted Mika walked over to the arena.

"That's a daring outfit," Changeling said, admiring her well shaped ass. "Not that I'm complaining." This caused Thor to raise his hammer again. "Okay! Okay! Okay!" Changeling quickly said, hunching down with hands raised. "I'll keep my mouth shut." With that said Thor put away Mjolnir and concentrated at the next battle.

Elena's opponent was the same creature that had stood beside Shang Tsung. The one with spikes. Most people would cringe in fear at the sight of him. But not Elena. She just smiled at him. It wasn't a cocky smile, overconfidence or mock smile. It was a genuine smile with nothing but kindness put into it. Her eyes had no fear in them either. They were instead filled with friendliness and acceptance.

"Hello," She greeted with a joyful tone. "My name's Elena. I hope after this fight we can be friends."

For some reason this angered her opponent as a pair of blades suddenly grew out of his arms. This caught Elena by surprise.

"Take heed, child." The woman next to Shang Tsung said. The one dressed in blue. "Tarkatans aren't exactly known for their friendly nature." She warned.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung said and the gong rang for the third time.

Baraka made the first move and viciously attacked Elena. The African woman dodges his every attack but just barely. She finally retaliated with a kick to his gut. She then jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked him across the face. Baraka spit some blood from his mouth and sneered at Elena, causing her to cringe a little. Baraka let out a roar and brutally tried to attack her again. Elena decided that the best thing to do was to stay on the defensive.

"Smart move," Chun Li said. "She uses that guy's rage to her advantage by making him use up all his energy by dodging his blow."

"Maybe so. But for how long can she keep that up?" Cammy asked.

As if hearing them, Baraka finally managed to land a blow on Elena across the face and then kicked her on the chin, sending her flying a few feet. She landed hard on the ground but quickly recovered and jumped back on her feet. She jumped into the air and threw a kick at his face. Baraka lifted both his arms up in an X shape to block Elena's attack. But Elena anticipated this and stepped on his arms, forcing them down, exposing his face. She successfully managed to land a kick on baraka's face, breaking his nose. Elena was about to summersault in mid air when suddenly, an enraged Baraka grabbed her ankles and smashed her to the ground, leaving a spider web crater beneath her. Elena cringed in pain. Baraka grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her knees and started mercilessly punch her in the face. Afterwards he kneed her in the belly, causing her to back away while holding her sore belly. Baraka finished the fight by kicking her hard in the gut, sending her flying into the pillar that was still intact. She hit the pillar with a crack and fell to the ground, unable to get back up.

"Winner, Baraka!" Shang Tsung declared and Baraka let out a victory roar.

Elena looked down on the ground in shame. She couldn't believe she was beaten on the first match.

"That's too bad. I wouldn't have minded being her opponent later on." Johnny Cage said with a smirk, causing Cammy to roll her eyes.

"Now, finish her." Shang Tsung ordered Baraka.

"Wait, what he say?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Elena asked, looking up and saw to her horror the approaching tarkatan approach her with his blades out. Several onlookers were surprised at this action. The African woman raises her hands as Baraka moved towered over her. "No wait! Don't do it. Please! Don't do it!" She begged as Baraka raised his right hand and was about administer the killing blow. However, a green hand grabbed his arm, stopping his blade just inches away from Elena's face. Both she and Baraka turned to see Changeling standing next to them having save Elena at the last second. He let go of Baraka's arm and then kicked him in the gut, forcing him back. The tarkatan was sneered furiously at the shape shifter.

"She's already beaten. You don't have to kill her." Changeling said as he stood protectively in front of Elena. This surprised several in the crowed. They had not expected a pervert such as Changeling to be this noble.

"If you interfere with a match then you will be automatically disqualified." Shang Tsung warned Changeling.

"Then I'll take her place in this fight," Changeling replied, glaring at the sorcerer.

Baraka, along with several other of Shao Khan's follower, looked at Shang Tsung, who looked thoughtful for a few moments. Eventually he came to a decision.

"Very well." He agreed. "But only in one condition. You are not allowed to fight back. Baraka will be allowed to give you what he gave Elena." This caused the tarkatan to smile with delight.

"And what makes you think I will agreed to such terms?" Changeling asked.

"Quan Chi," Shang Tsung said, turning to the pale sorcerer next to him.

Quan Chi's hands glowed green and before anyone knew it, he fired a ball of green energy at Elena and she was gone in an instant. Those close to Elena had horrified expressions on their faces. Changeling turned his attention back to Shang Tsung, with a look of pure fury on his face.

"You bastards!" He spat.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Logan." Shang Tsung said, raising his hand. "The woman is quite safe. Quan Chi merely teleported her to my dungeons that is located somewhere on the island. Whether she lives or not is up to you. So what'll it be?"

"Alright, I won't fight back on one condition." Changeling said. "You'll allow my buddy Thor to search the island for her. If he finds her and brings her back here before Baraka can kill me then I win. And no one else has to die."

"Very well," Shang Tsung agreed. "But I doubt he'll make it in time."

"We'll see," Changeling replied with a smug grin.

"Changeling," Thor said, catching his leader's attention. "You saw the island from above. It's larger than you may think. How do you expect me to find Elena before that villain has a chance to kill you?"

"Don't worry Thor. I believe in you. So you believe in me." Changeling said with an assuring smile. Thor sighed but didn't question Changeling any further. Instead he took to the air in search for the missing girl.

"Now then," Changeling said, turning to face Baraka. "Give me all you got." He said with a cocky grin. The tarkatan let out an angry roar before attacking with his blades already out. But just as he attacked, Changeling leaped into the air, gracefully avoiding the sharp blades. He landed several feet behind Baraka. "To sloppy."

"What are you doing?!" Shang Tsung demanded.

"I agreed that I wouldn't fight back. However I don't recall saying I couldn't avoid his attacks. Right?" Changeling asked with a smug grin, causing Shang Tsung to glare daggers at him. Baraka was even more furious at him. He tried again to land a killing blow on Changeling but he just avoided him. "I feel bad for you. So tell ya what? Just to make this a more fair fight, I promise not to use my shape shifting. Sounds good." This made Baraka even more made and he attacked viciously

"This should give Thor plenty of time to find that pore girl." Cammy said.

"I hope so," Chun Li replied.

* * *

Up in the air, Thor was scanning the island for anything that would resemble a prison. To his frustration he could find no such thing.

"What I'm gonna do?" He asked himself and then spotted some guards patrolling the streets. "I ask the right people." He said with a grin and flew towards them. He landed in front of them and they immediately raised their weapons at him. "Lay down your arms if you know what's best for you." He told them.

"I think it is you who should lay down your arms while you still have any," One of the guards hissed.

"Put down the hammer and we might consider sparing your life," Another guard told him.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor asked. **(A.N. I had to use that one. This was golden opportunity and I had to take advantage of it and use that one famous line. Wouldn't any of you have done the same? Well, back to the story) **he then proceeded to strike the wall next to him which resulted in a large blast that destroyed a large part of the forest behind the wall. The guards trembled at the display of power the thunder god was showing and dropped their weapons. Thor turned his attention back to them but before he could give his question they all ran in fear. Thor easily caught up with them, grabbed the nearest one by the collar and pressed him up against the wall. "Now…" He held the hammer up against the frightened man's face. "Where are Shang Tsung's dungeons?"

* * *

Back on the fighting arena, Changeling was doing an excellent job avoiding Baraka's deadly blows. The tarkatan was getting tired. "You'll pass out from exhaustion before Thor returns with Elena." Changeling mocked which only serve to infuriate his opponent further. Shang Tsung was growing impatient and frustrated. If this keeps up Changeling will have won without even having to land a single blow. Changeling jumped backwards, doing a summersault in the air and Shang Tsung saw his chance. H lifted his finger and, without anyone noticing, he casted a spell on the floor where Changeling was about to land. When Changeling's feet hit the ground it cracked beneath him and his left foot was now stuck.

"What the hell?" He cried and tried to get his foot out but it was too late. Baraka had already advanced on him and was about to land a devastating blow with his blades. Changeling lifted his arms and blocked the attack with his arms. His forearms were pierced and blood sprayed onto his face. Several onlookers, mostly the women, gasped.

"Aim for his legs!" Shang Tsung ordered.

Baraka pulled his blades out from Changeling's arms and sliced at his legs. Changeling let out a pained shriek and was sliced several times in the torso. He eventually gained momentum and punched the rock hard ground, freeing himself. He got away from Baraka but he could feel his strength failing him. He was much slower now after the brutal beating he had taken.

"Hey, come on! That's not fair. He got his foot stuck. That's gotta be foul play." Johnny complained.

"There is no foul play in this tournament," Chun Li stated.

Another girl in the crowed didn't like what she was witnessing. She was a teenager with brown hair and eyes. She sports a blue, side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, her name (written in Japanese) stitched in gold on the back, and a light-colored phoenix pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, low heeled sandals, blue &amp; white leg guards and arm-guards. She stepped forward and told Changeling. "Quick! Shape shift, or else he'll kill you." She pleaded.

"No!" Changeling spat to which the girl was taken aback by. Baraka came in for another assault. Changeling was able to doge a few blows but with his legs wounded and him bleeding out, he couldn't really keep up and was slice some more.

"I don't understand. Why won't he use his power? It's his only chance of surviving." The girl asked.

A man dressed as a ninja stepped over to her. His face was covered so it wasn't possible to recognize him. "Because, Kasumi…" The ninja began, catching the girl's attention. "…he made a promise that he wouldn't shape shift. He's the kind of guy who would honor his word no matter what."

"Even if it means suffering severe injuries?" Kasumi, as the girl had been called, asked.

"Even if it means death," The ninja replied.

"That's crazy," Kasumi said in disbelief.

"Some men are willing to suffer and die for their honor. That's the kind of guy he is. Not at all what he used to be." The ninja replied without taking his eyes of the fight.

"Used to be?" Kasumi asked. "Ryu, do you know him?"

Ryu, as the ninja had been called, didn't respond as he was too focused on the fight.

* * *

Thor, along with his prisoner, was standing in front a wooden door with bars on it, acting as a window.

"I hope for your sake the girl I'm looking for is here. Else I'll have to take my frustration out on you." Thor warned.

"I don't know anything about the girl you're talking about. But if Master Quan Chi really did teleport her to our dungeons then she must be here." The guard desperately said.

"If you say so," Thor said and smashed down the doors with his hammer. "You go first in case you're leading me into a trap." He said and pushed the guard forward.

* * *

In lower pits of the dungeons, Elena was seen chained to the ceiling by her wrists and her ankles chained to the floor. The terrified African girl was looking around her, not sure what her fate was going to be. Just then she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. From the sound of it there were three of them. Three guards entered the room Elena was chained in.

"Are you sure we should do this?" One of them asked.

"Why not? She's most likely going to die anyway." Another said.

"What do you want? Please don't hurt me." Elena pleaded, fear evident in her expression.

The lead guard walked over to her and strokes her face with the backside of his hand. Then out of nowhere, slapped her hard across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek. He then proceeded with grabbing her top, pulling them apart and exposed her delicious looking tities.

"Amazing," The foul man said with a devious smirk. "It should be illegal to hide such wondrous objects."

"No! Stop it!" Elena pleaded as she struggled but the chains holding her were too strong. The man proceeded to grouping her, squeezing them hard. "Please, not that! Anything but that!" She begged.

"Oh shut up," The man spat, slapping her across the face once more. "We hardly ever get a good fuck and I can't remember the last time I got to fuck a woman as beautiful as you. In fact I don't think any of us has ever fucked anyone quite as beautiful as you." He said and unbuckled his belt. "As young as you are I'm guessing you're still a virgin. Well prepare yourself cause you cherry is about to get popped by none other than my cock." He said with a smirk which caused Elena to cry harder.

But right then, the other two guards let out painful screams. The guard in front of Elena turned around and saw them lying on the ground covered in burn marks. He looked past them and saw Thor having been the one to attack them.

"You soulless monster," The thunderer hissed, showing absolute rage in his eyes. The guard who had abducted didn't waste any time to flee for his life leaving only Thor with the remaining guard. "I won't forgive you," He said.

"You're the one who won't be forgiven," The guard said, drawing his sword and attack Thor. However, the sword shattered in a million pieces on impact upon Thor's torso. "W-what the…"

Thor then punched the man, sending him into the rocky walls, leaving him in a bloody pulp. He then walked over to Elena. "Changeling sent me. I'm here to rescue you." He said and Elena felt relief. But then, Thor was hit on the side by a fire ball of some sort, sending him into the wall. he quickly recovered, taking a firm grip on his hammer and stood to face his attacker. "Who dares?"

"I do," A man dressed in black and yellow said. He wore a mask to conceal his face, revealing only his white eyes. "I am Scorpion. My master, Quan Chi, sent me to stop you from taking Elena.

"This is against our agreement. I was allowed to search and find Elena and bring her back." Thor said.

"And you have. However, we didn't say anything that you couldn't face any obstacle along the way. If you want to save the girl and your friend you'll have to defeat me!" Scorpion spat and shot several fire balls at Thor, all of which he easily blocked with Mjolnir. Realizing that this was no ordinary opponent, Scorpion reached for his back and pulled out a long sword.

The two exchanged blows between hammer and sword. While they were both proving equally skilled in armed combat, Thor was able to use his superior super strength and push Scorpion up against the wall, shattering it, leaving a hole in it. Then all of a sudden, Scorpion disappeared in poof of fire. Confused, Thor looked around him for any sign of him. Scorpion appeared behind Thor and shot him in the back with a fire blast. Thor quickly recovered and swung his hammer around, attempting to strike his opponent but he just disappeared again.

"Teleportation," Thor concluded. "Come out and face me like true warrior would." He demanded.

"I was once a member of the Shirai Ryu." Scorpion's voice was heard in the room. "I am an assassin. I fight like one."

"Assassins are all the same. Cowards!" Thor spat.

"You're attempt to draw me out by mocking me is amusing. But I won't fall for such a childish trick." Scorpion said.

"I don't need to draw you out," Thor said and tossed his hammer towards a pillar, resulting in its destruction. Scorpion just narrowly avoided the attack and landed safely on his feet. "I have battled dark elves in ancient past. You're style is very similar to theirs." He said as he spun his hammer around, summoning lightning. Then he thrust the hammer forward, unleashing a wave of lightning. Scorpion tried to block it with a fire attack but was ultimately overpowered and the lightning struck Scorpion, sending through the wall and out of the dungeons.

Thor let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Elena. He walked over to her and easily ripped the chains apart. "Come on. We must return quickly. Changeling may be in great peril." He said as he grabbed Elena around her waist, held his hammer into the air. Lightning struck and the two disappeared.

* * *

Back on the arena, Changeling was a bloody mess. He was covered head to toe with cuts and blood. All he could really do was stand at the moment. He was shaking as he struggled to remain standing. His vision was blurry. He could barely see Baraka before him.

"Now kill him!" Shang Tsung ordered.

"Not yet," Baraka hissed. "I want him to suffer more."

"If you don't take this opportunity, the thunderer may succeed in his task." Shang Tsung warned.

"You worry too much. There's no way he…" Baraka stopped when a flash of lightning struck the arena, revealing Thor with Elena.

"Cease this madness!" Thor yelled.

"Elena!" Mika cried, rushing over to her friend, giving her bone crushing hug.

Changeling was able to form a weak smile. "I win," He said. Baraka only growled as he advanced on his prey.

"Baraka, stand down!" Shang Tsung ordered his servant. Reluctantly, the tarkatan warrior obeyed his master's demands. "The tournament will resume at dawn." The sorcerer said, raising from his seat and left with his followers.

"Changeling!" Thor cried with concern as he rushed over to his leader. "I can't believe you're still alive, much less still standing. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just went through a meat grinder," Changeling replied dryly.

"Well, you should lie down and get some rest," Thor advised.

"I can't do that. If I fall asleep I might not wake up again. I have to stay awake as my healing factor patches me up again." Changeling said, shaking uncontrollably.

"Perhaps I could be of help," Raiden said, walking over to the duo along with Liu Kang, followed by Elena and R. Mika. "Stand aside, Odinson." He told Thor and pointed his hands at Changeling. Then out of nowhere he shot lightning at Changeling and surprisingly, Thor didn't do anything to stop him. Next thing that happened Changeling was now completely healed.

"Wow," He said, feeling the wonderful sensation of relief from pain. "Man, your healing abilities are even better than Raven's. Thanks." Changeling said in gratitude.

"There is no need to thank me. It is the will of the elder gods that you may live." Raiden said, confusing Changeling.

"The elder gods are the ones responsible for the creation of Mortal Kombat," Thor explained and turned his attention towards Raiden. "You are known even in the halls of Asgard, lord Raiden. And if half the things I've heard about you is true, then I am honored to be in your presence."

"The honor is mine, Odinson. But we now is not the time for pleasantries. If you may, I wish to speak with you all later in private." Raiden said. "I'll meet you at the waterfalls on the other side of the island." He said and walked away with Liu Kang.

"Who was that dude anyways?" Changeling wondered.

"His name is not dude. It's Raiden and he is an eternal god. A protector of earth, like ourselves. You do well not to disrespect him like that in the future." Thor warned Changeling.

"Understood," Changeling saluted with a grin. They two of them were then caught in a tight embrace from Elena.

"I haven't thank you two yet for saving my life," She said with sincerity. She let go and looked at them. "I am forever in your dept."

"Oh, it was nothing, really." Changeling said and attempted to hug her again. "It was our plea-" Thor punched him in the face before he could even touch Elena again, sending him flying.

"You know no limits, do you?" Thor hissed.

"What was that for?" Elena asked.

"He would have touched you in places he shouldn't have," Thor replied and walked over to his unconscious leader.

"You've made some pretty weird friends there," Mika said to Elena.

"Yes, and I hope to get to know them better in the future." Elena said with a bright smile. "By the way, did you have to go crazy on Changeling during your fight?"

"That's the name of the game," Mika replied.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"**I'm gonna kill you, you murdering bastard!"**

"**So you're not cosplaying? You girls are actually Shield Agents?"**

"**Do whatever you want with me."**

"**Something tells me there is more to this tournament than meets the eye."**

"**Next battle, Thor versus Quan Chi and Moloch."**

**Don't forget to read and review.**


	15. Mortal Kombat Part 2

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. **

**Summary: Our heroes learn more about the Mortal Kombat tournament as they make new allies and Changeling is reunited with a childhood friend.**

* * *

Chun Li and Cammy were standing near the edge of a cliff, trying to signal for their companion. They got statics on their radio but they could still hear the woman on the other line.

"I got your signal but I don't see no island," The woman on the radio said.

"We're standing on it," Cammy said. Unknown to the two girls, Johnny had been following them.

"Whatever you say but there's nothing there." Their comrade on the radio said.

"Lock on to our wrist comes," Cammy said.

"What's your current situation?" The woman on the radio asked.

"They have Guile and if we don't fight in this tournament they're gonna kill him." Chun Li replied. "We need to-"

"Need help?" Johnny interrupted, catching the girls by surprise. "I specializes in damsels in distress."

"You again?" Cammy said with annoyance. "Look, we've got serious problems on our hands and I have no time to get hit on by some movie star."

"Come on. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking around this freak show alone." Johnny said, not giving up. Cammy just looked annoyed and walked past him. Chun Li walked up to him and told him.

"You're in way over your head buddy. Just stay out of our way and you won't get hurt." She said and left with Cammy.

Johnny wouldn't give up that easily though. He rushed over to Cammy and grabbed her arm. "Look, I can't let you two wander about alone." Cammy yanked her arm away from Johnny's grip and then kneed him in the gut causing him to hunch over. Cammy then kicked him across the face while he was hunched over, forcing him to the ground.

"As you can see, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Cammy told the movie star.

Johnny was quickly back on his feet. "Alright. You wanna play? Let's play." He said, getting into battle position.

Chun Li was about to attack Johnny but Cammy held up an arm in front of her and said. "No. He's mine." Chun Li respected her friend's whish and backed off.

"Have it your way," Johnny said and the two started fighting. Fists and kicks were thrown. Both combatants were able to either block or dodge each other's attack. "Damn girl, you're good." Johnny complimented.

"You're not half bad yourself, for a movie star." Cammy replied and kicked some dirt of the ground into Johnny's face. She took advantage over his temporarily blindness and kicked him in the gut, followed by a round house kick across the face.

"Alright," Johnny said, whipping some blood of his lip. "You want a street fight? Safety gloves of." He said and attacked Cammy more aggressively. She tried blocking his punches but he was too fast. Eventually he landed a double punch in her stomach and uppercut her on the chin. He then roundhouse kicked her across the face, sending her to the ground. "Hehe, not bad for a … girl…" Johnny said as he realized he may have gone too far. "Look, sorry about that." He said, walking over to Cammy and offered a hand to help her up but Chun Li got in the way.

"Just go away," Chun Li coldly told him.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just stay out of your way from now on." Johnny replied as he backed off.

"Good idea," A sinister voice said from behind. Johnny turned around and saw Bison standing before him. The much larger male picked Johnny up like her was feather weight and tossed him over the cliff. The movie star let out a cry as he fell. Bison turned to the girls who were giving him a glare that would give even Batman chills. "Now then, what to do with you two." He said with a sadistic grin.

"I'm gonna kill you, you murdering bastard!" Chun Li spat and attacked Bison, who effortlessly blocked her attack.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that every time we meet. How about you save yourself the embarrassment and let me make it easy on ya for once?" Bison said with a bored expression. Chun Li only roared as she brutally attacked Bison. Cammy jumped in to help her friend.

Over the cliff, Johnny was dangling for his life from a root. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend a vacation before my next shooting." He said started climbing back up.

Bison had easily disposed of Cammy, who was already tired from her fight with Johnny. Chun Li gave Bison everything she got, blinded by her rage. The brute grabbed her arm and then punched her hard in the gut with his massive fist. The impact was hard enough to cause Chun Li to cough up blood. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

"Is that it?" Bison asked with disappointment and mockery. "Is that really all your training's done to you? Hardly an improvement." Chun Li glared at him. "Now how should I kill you?" He asked, looking thoughtful. "My first thought was to throw you of the cliff," He said and then stepped on Chin Li's head. "But I think I'd much rather crush you under my heel like an insect." He hissed with a sinister smile.

But before Bison was able to crush Chin Li's skull, Johnny had made it back up and jumped forward, kicking the communist clad villain in the back, forcing him of Chin Li. "That ain't no way to treat a lady." The movie star said.

"That was a big mistake," Bison said, turning around.

"The mistake was tossing me of a cliff without making sure I didn't get back up." Johnny said and attacked Bison. He gave Bison a right punch but the punch didn't even faze Bison. He just stood there and took it without moving an inch. "What the fuck?" Johnny whispered, retreating his shaking hand. It had felt like he had tried to hit a 1 foot thick titanium wall.

"What were you trying to do right now?" Bison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well … I was trying to hurt you." Johnny replied.

"Oh, but let me demonstrate how it's done." Bison said and shoved his fingertips towards Johnny's gut. A hand grabbed Bison's arm before he could land a blow. Bison turned to his right and saw the one who had stopped him. It was Thor.

"Back away, villain." Thor hissed and used his brute strength to toss Bison a few yards away. The villain landed gracefully.

"They seem be coming out of the woodworks," Bison said with an annoyed expression. Just then a giant green clawed hand stomped right next him. Bison looked up to see Changeling's giant dragon form.

"You heard the man," The shape shifter said. "Get lost."

"You really should listen to him," R. Mika said as she and Elena stood between Bison in battle position.

Bison was furious now but kept his anger in check. He would get his price soon enough. He stretched his neck, making a cracking sound and said. "I've had enough fun for tonight. I'll see you all at the tournament." He then he turned around and left.

Changeling returned to his human form while Johnny helped the girls up. First he helped Chun Li before going to Cammy.

"You alright," Johnny asked, offering his hand to once again help Cammy of the ground but retreated it when he remembered the events recently. But surprisingly, Cammy accepted the gesture and Johnny helped her up.

"So … what the hell was that all about?" Changeling asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Chun Li coldly told him.

"You SHIELD agents are all the same," Changeling frowned, crossing his arms. This surprised the majority of the group, except Thor. Chun Li and Cammy were the most surprised ones.

"How did you…" Chun Li began but Changeling cut her off.

"Fury is good at keeping his secrets but I'm better at uncovering them." He replied with a cocky grin.

"So you're not cosplaying?" Johnny asked. "You're actual SHIELD agents."

"Cat's out of the bag anyway," Cammy said, glaring at Changeling, "yes. We work for SHIELD."

"So…who was that guy anyway?" Johnny asked.

"His name is M. Bison. He's the leader of Shadowlaw. A criminal organization that has been a pain in the ass to the whole world for years now. SHIELD has been trying to take them down since day one." Cammy replied.

"So I'm guessing Fury sent you gals here to fight in the tournament and to spy on Tsang Tsung." Changeling said. "Raiden called in the cavalry."

"You couldn't be more wrong," Cammy replied.

"We're here looking for our friend who was taken captive when he refused to partake in this crazy tournament. We're just here because someone has to save his sorry ass. Once we've got him we'll be on our way." Chun Li said, turning to her comrade. "Cammy, let's go."

Cammy followed her fellow SHIELD agent but before turning to Johnny. "Thank you," She said and left.

Changeling turned to Thor and said, "I don't think Tsang Tsung will just let them leave."

"Agreed," Thor replied.

"I'll keep a close eye on them. Make sure they stay out of trouble." Changeling said and turned to Johnny. "I like your style, Johnny Cage. Maybe you'd like to join us in this."

"You're kidding right?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You were ready to risk you life to save those two. That makes you a hero in my book." Changeling replied.

"Look, I'm movie star. I don't do this sort of thing." Johnny said. "Once this is all over I'm out of here. But here," He picked out two pictures of himself, with his autograph on it and gave it to Changeling and Thor. "Consider it my way of saying thanks." He said and walked over to the girls. "And I'm guessing you two would want an autograph to. Where would you want me to sign them?" He asked, looking them all over.

"You're a creep," Mika said and took Elena's hand and walked away. Johnny only shrugged and went his way.

"If you change your mind, you can meet us at the waterfall south from here," Changeling said.

"Don't count on it," Johnny said, not turning around when he said that.

"What do you see in him?" Thor asked.

"He's a hero. Even if he won't admit it." Changeling replied and walked towards the same direction as Chun Li and Cammy went. "I'll meet you guys with Raiden. Stay out of trouble until then."

"As if you're one to talk," Thor said.

* * *

Chun Li and Cammy had tracked the signal from their partner to the dungeons. Luckily they didn't have any trouble getting in thanks to the hole Thor had cause during his fight with Scorpion the day before.

"His signal is getting stronger. He's pretty close," Cammy said as they went further into the dungeons.

"Guile?" Chun Li whispered silently. They heard a familiar groan. "Guile?" Chun Li said a little louder and rounded a wall. The two of them saw at the end of the room a tall, muscular American hanging against the bars of one of the cells, badly wounded. He had a chiseled jaw, blue eyes and a very tall flattop haircut. He wore a standard military uniform. Green tank top, military pants and army boots. "Guile!" Chun Li cried out as she and Cammy rushed to his side.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Guile asked with weaken voice.

"Take a guess genius," Cammy said and looked over the bars. "These bars look pretty tough. How are we gonna get him…?" Chun Li interrupted Cammy when she kicked down the cell door, sending it flying into the wall. "That'll do it," Cammy said. She and Chun Li carried the giant of a man out of the cell, supporting him on each side.

"Girls, don't be a fool. Leave me," Guile told them.

"We don't leave our people behind," Chun Li replied sternly.

"A noble yet stupid sentiment," The voice of an elderly man said from down the hallway. Two figures appeared before the SHIELD agents. One was a man who appeared to be in his late fifties. He wore a traditional Chinese robe, had a mustache and long braided hair that hung from his left shoulder. Next to him was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. A was wearing a green shoaling monk like attire, but was green. He was also bald but his most unusual appearance was a third eye on his forehead. "Shang Tsung has hired me to make sure you little trouble makers don't get of this island." The elder man said.

"Get out of our way, old guy. Or I'll knock you lose teeth out." Cammy threatened. The elder man laughed with amusement.

"Silly little girl. Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

"We exactly who you are. You are mercenary Tao and the bald guy next to you is Tien Shinhan. You two are on SHIELD's top list of scumbags." Chun Li replied with a cold glare.

"How flattering," Tao said with a cocky grin. "And it's General Tao now. And I don't appreciate being called scumbag. Tien, I think we should teach these little girls some manners."

"Yes, master." Tien replied and went in to attack.

Cammy let go of Guile and went to fight the monk. Chun Li dropped the injured army man on the floor, gently. "Stay put," She told him before going into action.

"No problem," Guile replied sarcastically.

As Cammy battled Tien, Chun Li targeted Tao. "Are you sure you want to fight me?" He asked as he dodged and blocked Chun Li's every move. "You really don't think you should be helping your friend? Tien is pretty strong."

"I don't need to worry. Cammy is pretty tough to," Chun Li said with a confident grin.

"Yes, I can see that." Tao said, gesturing to Cammy and Tien.

Chun Li stupidly turned her head around in time to see Cammy receive an uppercut from Tien. "Cammy!" Chun Li cried out but before she could do anything else she was punched hard in the gut by Tao, causing her to cough up blood. Chun Li fell to her knees, holding her sore belly. Tao grabbed her hair and pulled her up, so her feet were above the ground.

"Aw, did I hit too hard?" Tao asked with a sadistic grin. "My mother taught me you should always be gentle with the ladies. But my father taught me to be merciless to your enemies."

"Master, we should stop now." Tien suggested. "They are beaten. There's no reason to continue fighting."

"Be silent," Tao spat at Tien. "I taught you that mercy is a weakness. Don't forget that. I also taught you…" Tao didn't get to finish cause Chun Li had double kicked him in the chin, getting out of his grip.

"Hey, you!" Tien turned around in time to see Cammy's knee hit him right in the face. She then proceeded to get a head lock on him wrapping her legs around him, using her upper body weight to pull backwards and send him flying into a wall.

"My father taught me to never celebrate too early. Maybe you should do the same." Chun Li suggested with a cocky grin.

"What's this?" Tao said, whipping the blood from his lip. "So you got some moves after all? Well in that case…" He raised his right hand and pointed his finger at Chun Li. "Take this. Dodon Ray!" He cried out and fired a hot beam of hot ray energy. Chun Li dodged at the last second but her left side got hit, leaving a hollow gash. She cried out in pain.

"Chun Li!" Cammy cried out with worry.

Tien jumped in front of her, held his finger tips on the side of his head and cried out, "Solar Flare!" And a ray of pure light erupted from him, blinding Cammy temporarily. Tien used this to his advantage and aimed at her leg. "Dodon Ray," He said and fired the same ray attack Tao had used before, leaving a huge hole on Cammy's right leg. The blonde cried out in pain and fell to her knee.

"Excellent," Tao said with please. "You have perfected to Dodon Ray. I am glad to see that. But you aimed wrong. You should have gone for her vital organs." He said with disapproval. "We'll talk about that later."

"You fucking cowards," Chun Li hissed as Tao approached her.

"Cowards? Please. It doesn't matter how you win a fight to the death as long as you're the victor." He said and aimed for Chun Li's head. "Take some pride in knowing that it toke someone like me to kill you." He said with an evil grin as his finger tip charged up. Chun Li closed her eyes, not wanting to see her end come. It didn't come however as a green goat struck Tao, sending him flying into the wall.

"Changeling," Chun Li said as the green shape shifter returned to his human state.

"These girls are finished. I'll be your opponent now." Changeling said.

Tao came out of the ruble from the wall, dusting himself of. "A splendid idea," He said.

"The two of, take your friend and get out of her." Changeling told them before turning into a giant octopus and started to relentlessly attack the two marital artists.

Chun Li did what she was told. She got up, ignoring her injuries and picked Guile up. Cammy toke a rod from one of the cell bars and used it to walk with as her leg was of no use for walking. "Let's go," Chun Li told her comrades and left. After the three SHIELD agents had left the room, Changeling turned into a human again.

"You let them escape, didn't you?" He said, glaring at Tao.

"They won't get far," Tao replied, smiling devilishly.

"Then I'll make short work of this," Changeling replied.

* * *

The girls somehow made it outside without any further hinder. Dawn was nearing as they now stood in the middle of an old courtyard. Chun Li put Guile down and Cammy rested next to him.

"I told you you shouldn't have come for me. Now you're both injured." Guile said.

"Oh, shut up. It's just a scratch." Cammy replied.

Chun Li ignored them and got out her come link. "Bobbi, we're ready for pick up. Have you found us yet?" She said and received a static yet clearer response than before.

"Affirmative," Bobbi said on the other line. "I finally found the damn island and I'm nearing your position. Hang tight." Chun Li put away her come link and looked into the sky for their transport out of her.

"You're not going to come with us, are you?" Cammy asked.

"No." Chun Li replied, plain and simple, not looking at any of her comrades.

"What? Why the fuck not?" Guile asked/demanded.

"Bison is on the island," Cammy replied to him.

"You've got to be shitting me," Guile groaned. "Your obsession with him is going to get you killed."

"That's fine by me," Chun Li replied, still not looking at her comrades.

"You know, if my leg wasn't busted up right now I'd be pounding some sense into you right now." Cammy spat.

Chun Li turned her head so she could lock eyes with Cammy. "Please, you never could beat me."

"Look, you have more reason than most to hate Bison. But how many times have you beaten him in combat?" Guile asked, pausing for a few seconds. "Zero times. You've hit him with all your best moves. We've seen him get shot point blank range, even get caught in an explosion. He just kept coming back like it was nothing. Face the music kid. You can't kill Bison." He said sternly.

Chun Li clenched her fists at that statement. "Maybe not. But what am I suppose to do? I can't … I won't forgive him." She said with her eyes shut tight. Tears were welling up in them. Before anything else could be said, the sound of a helicopter could be heard. They all looked up into the sky and saw the SHIELD chopper approach them. Chun Li wiped her tears and turned to her comrades. "We'll talk about this later." She said and waved her hands towards the chopper. The pilot saw them and was quickly approaching their location.

"A little longer and we'll be home free." Cammy told Guile.

But just as the chopper approached, a ball of fire struck its tail, sending it into a spinning rotation. "No!" Chun Li cried out and looked at the direction where the fire ball came from. Sanding before them were none other than Shang Tsung, holding his hand up with fire in his palm while smiling wickedly at them.

Inside the chopper, the blonde female pilot was doing her best to try and get the chopper back in balance but to no avail. She pretty much knew she was fucked. All she could do now was await death. She was lucky however as Changeling was now on the door to the cockpit. He ripped the door open like it was a piece of paper then toke Bobbi and jumped away from to safety. The chopper hit a hill side, resulting in a huge explosion. Changeling had grown a pair of large wing on his back as he glided down towards the other SHIELD agents and landed gracefully with Bobbi in his arms.

"You alright beautiful?" He asked with a flirting grin.

"Yes, and I'm not crippled. Please put me down," Bobbi demanded and Changeling obliged, disappointed that he had to let such a cute girl go. The shape shifter turned to Shang Tsung and gave him a nasty glare.

"You really are a piece of work," He said and advanced on him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you to a bloody pulp."

"Kitana, Jade," Shang Tsung said and the two girls who stood by him during the tournament stepped forward.

"By the tournaments rules none shall face Shang Tsung until the final challenge is initiated." The one dressed in blue stated.

"Fuck the tournament," Changeling hissed. "If you two get in my way I won't be so kind and gentle as I was with R. Mika." He warned but the one in green jumped forward and kicked Changeling in the chest, forcing him back. "Alright. I do prefer it rough anyway."

"That wasn't foreplay," The green one said.

"What're your names? I do like to know the names of those I'm fighting." Changeling said.

"Might as well let you know the name of the ones who are about to kill you. Consider it a final gesture. My name is Kitana." The one in blue said. "This is Jade. My loyal bodyguard."

"Such a fine looking bodyguard you have," Changeling said with lecherous grin. "I can be your bodyguard."

This somehow riled up Jade and she attacked him in rage. "Don't you dare speak that way to the princess of Edania!" She spat.

"Princess?" Changeling asked, dodging Jade by jumping into the air. "I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty." He said and landed on a tree branch. "I must apologize for my rude behavior. My name is Garfield Logan. But most people know me the name of changeling. Pleased to meet you, your majesty." He said in a mock bow.

"Insolent bastard," Jade hissed. "I will teach you some respect," She said and tossed some throwing knives at him. Changeling dodged each of them with ease and caught one in his hand.

"Wow, you must really love Naruto. These things look very similar to the ones used in that show." Changeling said, examining the knife. Kitana jumped towards the tree after taking out a pair of Chinese fans with sharp edges on them. She used them to cut the branch, forcing changeling back on the ground. Jade then brought out a rod and attacked the shape shifter. As he dodged the girls assaults he asked. "How were you gals able to hide those weapons underneath such tight clothing? Did you hide them inside your lower regions?" He asked awkwardly and looked down at their midsections.

"You disgust me," Kitana growled as what he said annoyed and embarrassed her.

"Well then you're gonna hate my gut after this." Changeling said with a grin, turned into a mole and quickly dug his way into the ground.

"The coward has fled," Jade said and turned to the four humans behind them. Chun Li and Bobbi stood in battle position in front of their comrades. "What should we do with these three?"

Kitana replied, "If they cause any trouble we …" But suddenly the ground started shaking. The two warriors were on alert but it was too late. A number of giant tentacles came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around their arms and legs. "What in the name of Edenia?!" Kitana spat.

"I don't flee from a fight," Changeling said in his giant octopus form.

"Unhand us at once you fiend!" Kitana demanded. "This is unworthy of me!"

Changeling ignored her and instead bent the girls over so their asses were sticking out towards him. He then used his other tentacles to relentlessly spank them. "This **(spank)** is **(spank)** for **(spank)** being **(spank)** beautiful **(spank) **and **(spank)** working **(spank) **for **(spank)** the **(spank)** bad guys!" He said, spanking them in between each word he said. Kitana and Jade let out gasps of pain and even a little pleasure. Chun Li, Cammy and Bobbi were winching in pain the sight while Guile only blushed. "Now are you two gonna give up?" Changeling asked as his tentacles went underneath their thongs then pulled them, giving the two a hard wedgie. "Or am I gonna have to get nasty?"

"We don't know the meaning of the word give up," Kitana replied. "We'll endure this no matter what. For the sake of our lord Shao Khan."

"Well, I really didn't want to do this…well actually I did." Changeling said and in one swift move he used his tentacles to tear Kitana's and Jade's clothes to shred, leaving them both in their birthday attire. The two female warriors screamed in embarrassment, covering themselves up as Changeling let them go.

Guile's eyes widen and he was as red as a tomato and blood came gushing out of his nose. Cammy noticed this and punched him in the face. "Don't look you pervert!" He spat.

"You unimaginable bastard!" Jade yelled as she and Kitana were on their knees and hugged each other in order to cover each other up.

"You'll pay for this humiliation," Kitana spat.

"Sure I will. Sure I will," Changeling, in his human form, said as he took pictures of the two naked ladies with his iphone. "Well," He said as he put away his phone. "It's been fun but I gotta go."

"Wait! You're not really going to leave us like this? We can't go back naked." Kitana asked as tears of embarrassment were welling in her eyes.

"Sorry girls. But I'm merciless towards my enemies. Even if they're a couple beautiful gals like you two. Chao!" He said, waving them off. As he walked over to the SHIELD agents, the girls backed away from him. "Oh, don't be like that. I would never do that to my allies."

"You're an enemy to all women," Chun Li said in a deadpan tone.

"Well now you're just breaking mah heart," Changeling said in mock hurt. "In any case, it seems like your escort of this island has been delayed. I suggest you come with me. One of my friends might be able to help your wounded friends." He said, gesturing to Guile and Cammy.

Seeing as she had no choice, Chun Li asked. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"Hold on tight," Changeling said and turned into a unicorn, which caused most of them to raise an eyebrow. And in a flash of light the five of them were gone, leaving the two girls embarrassed.

"What'd we do now, your highness?" Jade asked.

"I'm thinking," Kitana replied.

* * *

In the next scene, Changeling, Chun Li, Cammy, Guile and Bobbi were at the waterfall on the south part of the island Raiden had mentioned before. Changeling reverted back to his human form and saw that Thor, Raiden, Liu Kang, R. Mika, Elena and even Johnny Cage were there. There were also a number of people he had seen in the tournament last night.

"Johnny, glad you decided to join us." Changeling said with a satisfied smirk. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Meh, I thought you guys could use someone like to watch your backs." Johnny shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"Right," Changeling said and turned his attention to one of the thunder gods. "Raiden, I've got some people here who needs a doctor. You don't mind?" Raiden didn't say anything but simply levitated over to the group. He stretched out his hands and shot lightning at them. At first Guile jumped in surprise and shock, expecting to feel pain but was even more surprised when he could feel his wounds disappearing. Chun Li and Cammy didn't have that reaction as they had seen Raiden do the same thing to Changeling last night. In a matter of seconds the three of them were fully healed. Cammy tried out her newly fixed leg now that the hole in it was gone. She kicked the air a few times and smiled with satisfaction. "That kind of power is amazing," Changeling said with a smile. "So, have we missed anything?"

"No. As a matter of fact I was about to introduce everyone to our newest allies," Raiden replied and started introduce the newcomers. "This is Son Goku…" A young man who appeared to be eighteen years old bowed his head. He had spiky messy hair that stuck out in every direction, wore an orange, red and golden gi and had a bow staff on his back. "…Krillin…" Another young man who's appearance differs from Goku a lot in appearance. He was short and bald with six dots on his forehead but his most notable feature was that he didn't have a nose. "…Kasumi…" Raiden introduced Kasumi from last night who kindly replied in a girly tone. "Pleased to meet you all." Changeling took a pretty good look at Kasumi's bouncy friends from her chest area. Raiden went on to introduce the ninja next to her. "…Ryu Hayabusa…"

Changeling jumped in alarm at the mention of that name. "Hayabusa? As in the Hayabusa clan?" He asked.

"Yes," Ryu said, walking over to changeling and removed his mask. "I was only a small child when I saw you. But remember you stealing my father's sword."

"What?" Thor asked. "Changeling, what is your history with this man?"

"I'll tell you about it someday," Changeling quickly replied, not wanting to reveal his past. He turned his attention back to Ryu and started speaking in Japanese so that Thor wouldn't understand him. _"Look, I know what I did back then was wrong. And I haven't lost your dad's sword. I hid it away somewhere. I'll return it to you just please don't tell anyone about my past."_ He practically begged.

"As you wish," Ryu replied. "I have no reasons to trust you. And I will hold you to your word." He said and walked back over to Kasumi. Changeling sighed with relief. For now his past was still a secret.

After the whole commotion, Raiden went on to introduce that last member of their group. "And this is T'Challa, better known as the Black Panther." T'Challa appeared to be a six foot tall muscular man. He was dressed in a black armored suit with claws on his gloves. His face was covered by a mask which had the appearance of a black panther.

"T'Challa?" Changeling asked, walking over to him. "As in T'Challa from Wakanda?"

"You've changed a lot, Garfield Logan. And not entirely for the better I'm afraid," T'Challa said and removed his mask to reveal himself to be an African man in his mid thirties.

"Oh, my fucking god! It really is you!" Changeling happily said, rushing over to the Black Panther and gave him a tight hug.

"Just how many people do you know around here?" Johnny asked.

"Let me have a look at you," Changeling said, letting his old friend go. "You've changed a lot compared to last time we saw each other. You're not the same scrawny kid I once knew."

"You didn't exactly have much meat on your bones yourself big brother," T'Challa replied, to which surprised some of the onlookers.

"Anyways, what're you doing here?" Changeling asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now I think we should listen to what Lord Raiden has to say." T'Challa said.

"Thank you," Raiden said gratefully. "About why you are all here. As Shang Tsung explained last night, Mortal Kombat is a tournament which will decide the fate of Earth. Why he left out was the origin of this tournament."

"Oh, storytelling." Changeling said excitingly. Raiden

"The tournament began many long years ago by a creature who's heart were as black as night. Shao Khan." Raiden began.

"Hey, I've heard that name before." Changeling interrupted. "I fought two girls earlier who mentioned him."

"I'm guessing that was Kitana and Jade." Raiden replied. "Kitana is Shao Khan's daughter." Changeling winced a little at that revelation. He hopes Shao Khan isn't the overprotective type of father. "As I was about to say, long ago Shao Khan was selected by the Elder Gods as the protector of the realm of Outworld. A dimension originally ruled by the dragon king, Onaga. Shao Khan became his chief advisor. Together they waged war upon the other realms, claiming each of them one by one. But Shao Khan does not share power. He soon turned on the dragon king, claiming the throne for his own. However, in spite of the fact that he can conquer any realm he wishes he's still bound to the rules placed by the elder gods. Before he can send his massive armies to invade a realm his chosen warriors must defeat twenty of said realm's defenders in Mortal Kombat held once every fifty years."

"This all sounds like something straight out of a cheesy video game," Johnny said.

"So what you're saying is we have to defeat this Shao Khan's champions twenty times in this Tournament?" Goku asked, speaking for the first time.

"Exactly," Raiden replied.

"Wait, some things doesn't add up here." Changeling said. "Both R. Mika and I fought each other last night and we're both from Earth. Neither of us are Shao Khan's champs."

"A pathetic attempt made by Shang Tsung to try and get Earthrealms champions to eliminate each other." Liu Kang replied.

"Okay, so taking into account from last night's fight, Earth has won two out of three fights. We only need to win eighteen more." Changeling concluded.

"Yes, but this tournament is somehow different from the others." Raiden said.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"I've been getting strange visions from my future self. I've seen images of past battles and possible future events. Something tells me there's more to this tournament than meets the eye." Raiden explained.

"Role Transformer credits," Changeling said jokingly.

"In my visions, Shako Khan becomes invincible. He will destroy all life on Earthrealm. All of us will die." Raiden told everyone. They were all surprised at the announcement.

"That's not good," Changeling said. "Did your future self say anything that could help us win the day?"

"The clearest hint I've gotten from my future counterpart is 'he must win.' I do not know what it means yet. Perhaps a certain warrior among you is meant to win this tournament." Raiden said.

"Okay, I know what you're all thinking. I may not be a hero but I'll be more than happy to save the world for you all." Johnny said in his arrogance. He then leaned over to Cammy. "And then I'm taking you out for dinner." The SHIELD agent only gave him a disgusted look and backed away from him.

"Well, it's obvious one of us must win the final round in this tournament." Changeling said and turned to Raiden. "I'm willing to bet you can win this thing without a sweat."

"Unless I am directly challenged I cannot participate. For now, the tournament must run its course." Raiden replied.

"Alrighty then. Let's show that motherfucker that Earth is a force to be reckoned with." Changeling said, ramming his right fist into his left palm.

"The tournament will resume within the hour. We'll meet up back at the arena." Raiden said and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Most of the people there went their separate ways but Changeling rushed over to T'Challa. "I still can't believe you're here. How've you been doing? How are things back in Wakanda? How's T'Chaka?" He asked and if it weren't for T'Challa's mask, Changeling would see a gloom expression on his face. The Black Panther turned around, confusing the shape shifter. "T'Challa? What's wrong?"

"The vile creature known as Man-Ape defeated my father in combat for the right to rule Wakanda. He is now ruling the kingdom with an iron fist and he killed my father." T'Challa replied. At this revelation, Changeling's expression went from shock to hurt to sadness. Thor noticed the troubled look on his leader's face.

"Garfield Logan?" He asked.

"My father, T'Chaka was Garfield's godfather. The two were very fond of each other and that is how he and I became brothers." T'Challa said.

"He was like a second father to me," Changeling said, clenching his fist tight. "After this tournament, Man-Ape is gonna pay dearly."

T'Challa placed a comforting hand on Changeling's shoulder. "He will. But for now, I suggest patience. I came to this tournament hoping to find strong warriors that might assist me in reclaiming my kingdom."

"Oh, you've found some powerful allies, I can assure you that." Changeling said. "The Avengers will stand by your side in this conflict. You're part of my family. And family members do not turn the other cheek when one of their own needs help."

"I'm glad to hear that. But one conflict at a time. First we must win this tournament and prevent Shao Khan from invading Earth." T'Challa said.

"Agreed. Don't worry. So far his chosen warriors have been pushovers. I think we can win this." Changeling said with confidence.

"Don't get overconfident. We still don't know what kind of foes we are facing. Underestimating your enemy could have fatal consequences." T'Challa advised.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll keep my senses sharp." Changeling assured. He then went for the forests. "If you guys will excuse me, I need some alone time." He said solemnly

"Changeling?" Thor said, attempting to follow him but T'Challa held his hand up to stop him.

"Let him be, thunderer. He just found out his godfather died. He needs to be alone for now." He said and Thor understood.

* * *

After taking a long walk, Garfield stood on top of a hill that overlooked a large part of the island. He had a solemn expression on his face as he took in the scene before him. He knew he wasn't alone though. Standing behind a large tree stump was R. Mika, who had followed him since their meeting with Raiden. She kept herself well hidden, doing her best to hide her presence.

"Do you want a rematch, R. Mika?" Garfield asked, surprising Mika.

She rounded the tree stump she was hiding behind. "How did you…?"

"You're good at hiding your presence," Garfield said, grinning. "But you couldn't hide your scent."

Mika blushed a little and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well…this is embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. It's almost impossible to sneak up on me." Garfield assured and walked over to her. "So what can I do for ya?"

Mika was looking nervous as she looked down on the ground. "Um…I was just…wondering…ever since our fight… … …"

"Yes?"

"I've been feeling this kind of kink ever since our fight when you spanked me and I was wondering if you…if it isn't too straight forward…if you would like to…" Before Mika could finish what she was about to say, Garfield was in front of her in an instant then hoisted her over his shoulder. "Hey! What the-oh." She stopped as she felt the intoxicating touch of Garfield's hand pinching her but and his tongue licking it.

"I swear I have never seen an ass like yours," He said and then bit her buttock, causing her to squeal in delight. He then brought her down so that he had her wrapped around his arm. He then started spanking her and she got more excited, letting out pleasure gasps.

"Harder," She whispered and Garfield complied. The sound of spanking echoed in the air along with her gasp of pain and pleasure.

"I've always liked the ones who are into pain better," Garfield said.

"Now dig finger inside me," She told him. He then pulled her thong aside, getting a good view of her pussy and anus. His finger was touching the skin of her pussy when Mika told him. "No! The other hole." He looked at her before moving his finger upward and dug his finger inside her tight asshole. He pulled in and out of her a few times before sticking another finger inside of her. She gasped and moaned at the sensation. Garfield was really hard now. He then gently put her down so she was on all four. He then ripped her clothes of so she was wearing nothing but her boots. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't like clothes during sex," Garfield replied and removed his shirt, exposing his muscular, haired covered, chest and six pack. "This is much better."

"But I didn't bring any extra clothes with me. I can't walk around naked." Mika told him.

"Worry about that latter," Garfield said and lowered himself in front of her ass. He then started liking her anus and Mika stopped complaining as she was moaning once more. The sensation was incredible to her. She brought her right hand to her pussy and started stroking it. Garfield grabbed her buttocks with his hands and turned his nails into claws. He dug his claws into her buttocks, gently so he wouldn't draw blood. Mika then dug her fingers inside her now wet pussy. Garfield could smell her tasty juices. He stopped licking her anus and looked down at her pussy and her hand, which was covered in pussy juice. Garfield moved his head down and licked her hand clean of her juices. He then proceeded to lick her pussy which she did not approve.

"No. Stop that." She told him but he did not listen. He just kept licking her. Sure she was feeling really good but she didn't want this. "Changeling, I said stop it." She said, trying to keep her moans in control.

"Don't worry so much about it," Garfield said. "Trust me, you won't regret a thing." He went on to lick her wet pussy to which Mika kicked him in the belly for. "Ow! Gee, what was that for?"

Mika looked at him and told him. "I'm saving that for the man I intend to marry. You can do whatever you want with the other hole but my virginity is not yours to take."

Garfield looked at her confused. "So you've never had sex in the front? You've only ever done it anally?" He asked to which Mika nodded. "Your resolve is amazing. Alright then. I promise I won't fuck you in the pussy. But can I at least drink your juices? They tasted so good." He asked with puppy eyes.

"Only if it's from my hands," She replied.

"Fair enough," Garfield said and started to unbuckle his belt. "I hope you're ready now because I'm out of control right now." He stood up and removed his boot then pulled down his pants and shorts, revealing his erection to which Mika's eyes widen at the sight. Her mouth was watering up and she was actually drooling.

"That's the biggest dick I've ever see," She said out loud without realizing it.

"That's what they all say," Garfield said, wrapping his hand around his member. Mika brought her hand to her mouth as she now realized what she said. She blushed from embarrassment. Garfield got back down his knees and positioned himself in front of his lover. "Now, you called me Changeling before, right. I don't like being called by my super hero name by my lover. Call me by my birth name, Garfield."

"Alright," Mika replied and readied herself for him. Garfield's tip was now pressing against Mika's anus. He grabbed her hips and started pulling her towards him and his tip was now inside of her. "Wow, wow. Take it easy." She begged him.

"I will," He lied and shoved his entire member inside of her in one go, to which she cried out in pain. She expected more pain as he went on but instead felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Garfield started to pick up pace and Mika cried out for more. She had never had something this big in her asshole before. And it felt wonderful. Garfield was clearly experienced on this field. Mika's hand went back to play with her clit as she was being butt fucked. "I'm gonna release soon." Garfield said.

"Do it," Mika demanded. "Fill me with your seed." Gar did not disappoint as he released all his babies inside of her. He pulled out and a waterfall of semen came pouring out of her anus and streamed down her legs. "I'm not just saying this, but that was beyond any doubt the best sex I've ever had."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Garfield said as he put his boxers back on. "I would want nothing more than to continue but we have to get back or else we'll late for the tournament."

"I know," Mika said, pouting with disappointment. Then she remembered something. "Wait. What about me? You tore my clothes to shreds. I'm gonna have to go back to the tournament naked?" She asked with worry.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it." Garfield said and turned into a unicorn, causing Mika to raise an eyebrow. Garfield's horn started to glow white and the shredded cloths on the ground started to levitate and wrap themselves around Mika's body and in a matter of seconds her uniform was restored, as good as new. Mika was impressed by this. "You know, I don't understand why so many people get weirded out whenever I turn into a unicorn." Garfield said after turning back into his human form. "Unicorns are fucking awesome. Did you know that they have the potential to wield unlimited magic?" He asked.

"I didn't know that," Mika said as she got up. "Now come on. We don't want to worry everyone."

"Of course not," Garfield said as he and Mika rushed back to the arena. "We are gonna pick up where we left of latter on, right? I was only getting started."

* * *

Everyone had once again gathered at the arena when Changeling and Mika returned. Changeling saw Kitana and Jade standing by Shang Tsung's side like last night, wearing a new set of clothes. They both sent him icy glares to which he ignored. He also saw Tao and Tien among the crowed, covered in bruises done by him. He saw Thor and T'Challa standing with Elena, Raiden and Liu Kang. Changeling noticed Elena was conversing with the Wakandan prince. He and Mika went over to their friends. "Have we missed anything?" He asked, interrupting T'Challa's conversation with Elena.

"Let the tournament resume!" Shang Tsung said, answering Changeling's question. "Our next combatant, Piccolo." The sorcerer announced and a tall, muscular, yet slender, creature stepped up on the arena. He had green skin and pointy ears and a menacing facial expression. "Who among you is worthy of this challenge."

"Son Goku is here. I demand to fight him." Piccolo said with a furious tone.

Changeling looked at Goku and saw that he was looking at Piccolo as if he's seen a ghost. He also noticed Raiden talking to one of the guards. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing important.

"You will demand nothing," Shang Tsung sternly told Piccolo. "You're fight with Goku will come soon enough. Now, is there anyone here brave enough to face the demon king?"

That's when the guard Raiden had talked to stepped forward. He removed his mask and attire, revealing to be wearing a Shaolin like attire with a large hat that had some pretty sharp edges. "Forget Son Goku," He said. "Now you face Kung Lao."

"Begin!" Shang Tsung cried out.

Kung Lao, as he had been called, attacked first. He threw hits and kicks which Piccolo easily dodged. Kung Lao put extra force into his next punch but Piccolo disappeared before his sight. At first Kung Lao was surprised but he realized quickly where Piccolo had went and dodged the green fist coming at him from behind. Kung Loa back flipped and attempted to land a kick on Piccolo. The green man simply raised his arm and effortlessly blocked the kick. He gave Kung Lao a smirk.

"Impressive," He said. "You saw me coming. Maybe you're not as pathetic as I thought you were."

Kung Lao backed away in order to gain some distance between them. Kung Lao grabbed his giant sombrero like hate and tossed it at his opponent at an incredible fast rate. The green man grabbed the spinning hat in between his index and middle finger, shocking Kung Lao and a few of the onlooker. Piccolo examined the hat with amusement.

"Nice hat," He said. "These blades could cut through solid rock." He then tore the hat in half. "Too bad I'm not a rock!" He roared and attacked Kung Lao in such a fast pace he couldn't see him coming. Piccolo kicked Kung Lao in the gut, hard, making him cough up blood. Piccolo then finished it with an uppercut, sending the Shaolin flying. Kung Lao landed hard on the ground, showing no signs of getting up.

"Winner, Piccolo." Shang Tsung declared.

"Kung Lao!" A worried Liu Kang cried as he rushed over to his fellow Shaolin. As did Raiden.

"Listen when your elders speak," The thunder god said. "You could not win this fight."

"I have defeated the challenger," Piccolo said, addressing Shang Tsung. "Now give me Goku." He demanded while Kung Lao was being carried away by Raiden and Liu Kang.

"I don't like to repeat myself. You will fight Goku soon enough." Shang Tsung said, annoyed at his warrior's attitude. "Your next opponent, representing the Kame School, Krillin."

The small, bald man looked at Goku who placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Go get him," Goku said with a confident smile. Krillin returned the smile and nodded, feeling his confidence boosting. He walked into the arena, with the determination to win.

"I was hoping for Goku. But killing his best friend will be the next best thing." Piccolo said with a sinister grin.

"Don't think I'll go down easy," Krillin warned.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung cried out.

Krillin held out his hands and fired a pair of energy blasts at Piccolo. The green man smiled, "Is that it?" He asked and jumped into the air. "Too easy." He said but then to his surprise the energy blasts turned and went straight for Piccolo, catching him by surprise. Piccolo quickly retaliated and fired a beam of laser from his eyes, destroying the energy blasts before they could hit him. But then Krillin appeared behind him and managed to land a solid blow to Piccolo's face, sending him flying.

"Wow. That little guy sure is strong," Changeling said with an impressed expression.

Piccolo regained his posture and hovered in the air, demonstrating his flying capabilities. He wiped the blood of his cheek and smiled at Krillin. "Alright. Maybe you can amuse me more than that shitty monk."

From the ground Krillin growled. "Damn it. I didn't do much damage."

"So," Johnny said, walking up next to Changeling. "That guy has green skin and pointy ears. Just like you. Any relations?" He asked.

"Oh I see. Just because I have green skin and pointy ears I must be related to that guy?" Changeling said with a mock offended tone. "That's so racist of you."

"Wow. Take it easy. It was a joke." Johnny said in defense.

"I was joking to," Changeling said with a grin.

The fight between Krillin and Piccolo went on for a few more minutes until Piccolo finished the fight with a double hit to the head, sending Krillin hauling into the ground. Krillin tried to get back up but fell flat on the ground.

"Winner, Piccolo!" Shang Tsung declared.

Goku went over to help his friend, receiving a sinister grin from the green champion. Piccolo walked away, leaving Goku to tend to Krillin.

"The competition here is tough," Changeling said to his comrades.

"Indeed. I think that creature, Piccolo, was holding back even." Thor replied.

"Next battle, Thor versus Quan Chi and Moloch," Shang Tsung announced.

"It's your turn to shine, buddy. Show them what you're made of." Changeling told Thor with a smile.

The thunderer stepped up on the arena, holding Mjolnir firmly in his hand. The chalk white sorcerer, Quan Chi teleported onto the arena, leaving only one more to enter.

Liu Kang leaned over to Raiden. "Did he say Moloch?" He asked to witch Raiden responded with a nod. "I was afraid so," Liu Kang replied. Changeling heard their little conversation.

"Who is Moloch?" He asked but then he felt the ground shake. A giant bulky looking demon was walking over to the arena. It had yellow glowing eyes, sharp teeth and clawed hands, one of which he carried an iron ball with. "Oh," Changeling said with a scarred expression. Moloch let out a mighty roar, which sent out a shockwave that caused everyone to cover their ears. 'What the…? His roar is this powerful?' Changeling thought.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung cried out.

Moloch was the first of the duo to attack. He was able to land a solid blow to Thor's face, sending him flying into the stone wall.

"This might take a while," Changeling said to himself.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter**

"**Next battle, Chun Li versus General Tao."**

"**YOU MURDERING BITCH!"**

"**Winner, Goku."**

"**Changeling versus Thor."**

"**So far both sides have won nineteen battles. We cannot afford to lose this one."**

**Don't forget to review. My greatest motivation for writing is your reviews. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me about how you feel. Peace out.**


End file.
